Sans un mot et les Silences de Sacha
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Un secret peut être lourd surtout après plusieurs années à le garder au fond de soi. Un secret cela se traîne,cela peut laisser des traces,cela peut tout détruire. Sacha essaie de se délivrer de cette chose qui s'est ancré en lui depuis l'arrivée de cet homme...Surtout de cette odeur qui l'entoure de cette trace qu'il sent sur sa peau...
1. Chapter 1

Sans un mot ou les silences de Sacha

**Personnages principaux :** Sacha, Ondine, Délia et Pierre. (Fiction AAML)

**Classement :** +12 ans / rating T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter, seule l'intrigue de la fiction est de moi ainsi que trois personnages (dont deux sont secondaires). Je ne touche aucun argent en publiant cette fiction.

**Genres :** Famille – Romance – Drame – Amitié

**Résumé :** Un secret peut être lourd, surtout après plusieurs années à le garder au fond de soi. Un secret, cela se traîne, cela peut laisser des traces, cela peut tout détruire. Sacha essaie de se délivrer de cette chose qui s'est ancré en lui depuis l'arrivée de cet homme... Surtout de cette odeur qui l'entoure, de cette trace qu'il sent sur sa peau... Mais on le sait tous, tout ce qui est secret doit être bien gardé.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les lèvres qui se collaient humidement sur le corps, les mains qui caressaient doucement la peau douce et pâle, une griffure involontaire qui se forma sur le dos musclé et mâte dans un petit gémissement de plaisir. Le regard scintillant au-dessus du sien dans un petit sourire coquin, laissant sous-entendre tellement de choses...

« Ondine... »

Un souffle chaud au creux du cou foncé, des lèvres pulpeuses qui frissonnaient cette parcelle de peau avant d'arracher gentiment le lobe de l'oreille nue et soignée.

« S'il te plaît, Ondine...»

Des boutons défaits d'une chemise féminine dévoilant quelques formes rondes et attirantes, des mèches rousses chatouillant furtivement le corps masculin à moitié allongé sur un meuble long et confortable d'une pièce de séjour...

« Arrête. » Soupira la voix masculine.

Soudain, les gestes se stoppèrent avant qu'une masse se souleva du corps appartenant à cette voix masculine. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa des lèvres roses claires de la petite rousse, avant que sa voix suivit, elle aussi le chemin de sa bouche.

« Je pensais vraiment que cette fois-ci, c'était le bon moment. »

La post-adolescente remit ses cheveux mi- longs en arrière avant de les attacher négligemment dans une queue-de-cheval, puis commença à boutonner sa chemise bleue ciel lâchant tout ce qu'elle pensait dans une voix mi- colérique, mi- déçue.

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Sacha. Si je ne te plais pas, dis-le-moi ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu me plais beaucoup. » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer ton en se levant du canapé.

Les deux orbes bleus de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui dans un petit air curieux et las, alors que ses doigts fins terminèrent de fermer les derniers boutons de sa chemise.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Le jeune homme détourna ses yeux sombres ailleurs, faisant comprendre à la rouquine qu'il ne répondrait pas à la question. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille d'un petit geste nerveux avant qu'un soupir s'enfuit de ses lèvres fines.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi le problème ? T'es stérile ? Si c'est ça, ce n'est pas grave, on au temps, on peut toujours... »

Un petit sourire mélancolique se faufila sur le visage du jeune homme avant d'avancer vers sa petite amie et de l'interrompre dans un petit « non, je ne suis pas stérile » tout en serrant son corps frêle dans ses bras.

« Non Sacha, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. » Déclara-t-elle en retirant les bras finement musclé du jeune homme, « Peut-être que je ne fais pas les choses bien. »

Sacha écarquilla ses orbes marron foncés avant de froncer légèrement ses sourcils épais. Mais elle disait n'importe quoi ! Le problème ne venait pas d'elle...

« Mais non, ne dit pas de bêtises. » Déclara-t-il en soulevant le menton de la jeune femme qui venait de baisser sa tête.

Ondine soupira de nouveau, partit dans la salle de bain à quelques mètres de là, suivit du jeune homme, qui l'observait, adossé contre l'encadrement. Il la vit sortir un gloss rose transparent de son sac à main en cuir avant de voir cette dernière se mettre le produit rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Quand est-ce que se l'on revoit ? » Interrogea le brun

« Je ne sais pas. On s'appellera. »

Devant le miroir, Ondine venait de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié dans son sac, avant de se revoir une dernière fois dans le reflet tout en resserrant l'élastique à ses cheveux et d'embrasser furtivement le jeune homme.

« À plus tard. »

Une porte claqua lourdement, signe qu'Ondine venait de quitter l'appartement du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira tout en rentrant dans la salle de bain, son regard dirigé vers son clone.

« Et merde ! »

Il serra ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo faisant blanchir légèrement ses phalanges alors que son visage se déforma de colère. Des traits de rage s'accentuèrent peu à peu sur la peau mate avant de disparaître doucement dans un petit soupir las. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi quand tout semblait bien se passé, il fallait qu'il gâche tout ? Il lâcha la pression à ses mains où ces dernières atterrirent doucement sur son visage, d'un geste fatigué, il les glissa avant d'apercevoir de nouveau son reflet. Ce dernier envoya un jeune homme à peine passé l'adolescence, vêtu seulement d'un jean, mettant en valeur son torse finement musclé. Ses bras légèrement fins formaient des petits muscles bien dessinés alors que sas peau, un peu mâte, accordait avec ses orbes de couleur marron foncé, presque noir. Ses cheveux noirs, qui partaient toujours dans tous les sens, étaient courts et lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque, quelques petites mèches étaient déposées sur son front, où ces dernières frôlèrent gentiment sa face. Après un dernier regard au miroir, Sacha quitta la salle d'eau, se dirigea vers le canapé afin de reprendre son pull qui traînait négligemment sur l'accoudoir, prêt à tomber, puis l'enfila rapidement avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre, d'un air nonchalant.

**OOOOO**

La présence d'une silhouette se fit sentir dangereusement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Lentement de pas feutrés tremblèrent sous le poids d'un homme à grande carrure, appréhendant le silence qui s'imposait dans la pièce.

Les yeux grands ouverts, entendant le souffle chaud près de lui, une envie de fuir lui prit mais il fut immobilisé par la froideur et doucereuse de cette voix familière.

« Tu as dit à maman ? »

Allongé dans son lit, il serra sa couette de ses petites mains avant de tourner sa tête silencieusement de gauche à droite traduisant une négation. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il devinait son air joyeux accompagné d'un petit sourire qu'il n'aimait pas voir avant de sentir sa grande main rugueuse lui caresser le visage...

« Eh Sacha. »

Le son d'une voix rauque vint doucement à ses oreilles sans prendre compte les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Le jeune homme, en sueur sur son matelas, ne distingua pas dans son sommeil la voix l'appeler une seconde fois avant de sentir une chaude prise sur son épaule où il perçut subitement un tremblement rapide comprenant qu'on le secouait.

« Eh Sacha, réveille-toi ! »

Le jeune brun sortit brusquement de ce cauchemar qu'il venait de lui traverser l'esprit tandis qu'il respira d'un rythme rapide le rendant essoufflé. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux humides rempli de transpiration dû à la forte émotion qu'il venait de vivre et vit l'homme en face de lui qui fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet, toujours en calmant son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. Est-ce ça va ? »

« Ouais... » Souffla-t-il, la main posée sur son portail où il sentit les battements rapide de son organe vital.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs, j'étais devant la télé quand je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil. »

Le jeune homme reposa ses orbes foncés sur son locataire, Pierre, tout en lui demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire lorsqu'il dormait, d'un air curieux.

« Euh... maman, puis secret je crois aussi. Enfin tu n'avais dit que des mots. »

Le jeune homme blanchit à la prononciation de ces mots qu'il avait pu dire inconsciemment avant d'avertir son ami et locataire que la salle de bain sera prise. Il se leva de son lit, prit quelques affaires en vitesse qui étaient sous l'oreiller, quitta sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis qu'il vit Pierre s'installer de nouveau devant les informations télévisées.

La porte verrouillée, il commença à retirer son haut légèrement mouillé difficilement ainsi que son jean, dans un petit bruit aigu, comprenant que ce dernier venait de tomber à ses pieds. Sacha retira son boxer, le dévoilant complètement nu devant le miroir tandis qu'il souleva sa jambe afin de mettre son pied dans la baignoire. Il prit son pied comme appuie afin d'enjamber de nouveau puis prit la pomme de douche tout en ouvrant le robinet. L'eau claire sortit brusquement pendant que le brun attendit quelques secondes où il sentit sur sa main l'eau devenir chaude. Il accrocha le jet douche à sa place, quelques centimètres plus haut de sa chevelure avant que celle-ci passa en dessous dans un petit gémissement de bien-être du jeune homme, n'oubliant pas de bien fermer le rideau afin d'éviter que l'eau puisse éclabousser en dehors de la baignoire. Il ferma ses yeux savourant sa douche avant de les ouvrir subitement et de prendre son savon ainsi que son gant déposés sur une petite étagère métallique fixée sur le mur carrelé à côté de lui. Il versa le contenu du produit sur son gant puis appliqua aussi sur sa peau humide avant de savonner durement et longuement sur toutes les parties de son corps. L'eau devenait de plus en plus brûlante faisant rougir peu à peu la peau légèrement mâte du jeune homme alors que le mouvement de sa main se faisait répéter sur son épiderme comme si celui-ci était ancré dans une saleté invisible. Le post-adolescent repensa à ce rêve, plutôt à ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait, essayant de faire oublier les paroles qu'il avait pu entendre dans ce mauvais songe. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa sous un coup de stress en comprenant qu'il devait remettre de nouveau du savon sur son corps après s'être rincé. Il le fit trois fois de suite avant de se détendre peu à peu et de rester encore quelques instants sous la pomme de douche où l'eau fusait inlassablement provoquant une légère vapeur autour de Sacha tandis que le rideau se colla implacablement sur la baignoire. La voix grave qu'il avait pu distinguer dans son angoissant rêve lui était tellement familière et il aurait voulu l'oublier rien qu'un instant, surtout de ces mots qui le rendait faible, qui le répugnait...

Une fois le robinet fermé, il sortit rapidement de la baignoire dans un petit frisson, prit sa serviette qui était sur le porte-manteau accroché sur la porte puis l'enroula autour de sa taille. Des gouttes dégoulinèrent sur son visage, sur ses épaules ainsi que sur son torse. Il regarda avec indifférence son clone en face de lui, remarquant sa peau rougit par la chaleur de sa douche ainsi que par ses gestes insistants sur son corps. Il soupira discrètement tout en commençant à sécher ses jambes puis ses bras pour finir par son visage et ses cheveux. Le brun prit son pyjama -constitué d'un jogging bleu marine et d'un haut à manches longues- déposé sur le rebord du lavabo avant de l'enfiler avec aise et de remettre sa serviette de bain à sa place. Il sentait mieux maintenant pensa-t-il en déverrouillant la porte afin de quitter la salle d'eau pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il lâcha ses vêtements qu'il avait mis durant la journée dans un grand sac plastique, où il mettait son linge sale avant de sentir son ventre se contracter dans un petit bruit. Il mit instinctivement sa main sur son ventre tout en prenant son mobile qui était laissé sur le lit afin de regarder l'heure. Il commençait avoir faim et il était déjà presque vingt et une heures.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine tout en demandant à son colocataire s'il avait mangé alors que ce dernier lui répondit un « pas encore » faisant sourire doucement le jeune homme. Il savait que Pierre avait un talent pour la cuisine et qu'il allait savourer un nouveau petit plat de son ami...

**OOOOO**

« Hum... c'est trop bon ! » S'exclama Sacha avant de poursuivre dans un air joyeux « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne participes pas aux concours gastronomiques. »

Assit sur les grandes chaises hautes de la cuisine, les deux amis mangèrent tranquillement auprès d'une table longue et étroite, ressemblant à un style américain. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage carré du cuisinier avant de lui répondre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de participer à un de ces concours.

« Sérieux ? Je te vois bien publier des livres de recettes où chef dans un restaurant. »

Pierre rigola faisant accentuer ses yeux bridés tandis qu'il essaya de se calmer afin de prendre une bouchée de son plat, simple mais excellent. Pierre était dans une fac de psychologie et malgré son talent pour la cuisine il avait préféré poursuivre ses études au lieu de rentrer dans un monde gastronomique. Il vit son ami manger de grosses bouchées des morceaux de légumes due à son soudain appétit et sourit doucement en pensant à l'un de ses frères que son colocataire lui faisait rappeler. Sacha avait ce petit air enfantin qui était resté dans ses yeux, dans ces gestes. Le visage lui-même faisait encore penser à celui d'un petit garçon. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il l'observait et d'un regard étonné lui demanda pourquoi il le fixait.

« Oh, c'est juste que tu me fait penser à mon petit frère, Forrest. »

Silencieusement le jeune homme prit une nouvelle fourchette avant de lui raconter un souvenir marrant de son frère faisant sourire de nouveau le brun. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement alors que son assiette commença à se vider rapidement...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour ton commentaire Lina Potter ! :) Voici la suite ! Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes...

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Longeant un rayon d'apéritifs puis un rayon rempli de bonbons, il arriva, le dernier carton entre ses bras, dans celui des produits de beauté et de mouchoirs. Le jeune homme déposa doucement le carton au sol avant de sortir le cutter de sa poche arrière afin d'ouvrir rapidement le paquet. Il sortit les divers produits avant de les mettre sur les deux dernières étagères vides, d'un geste rapide. Sacha avait réussi à trouver ce travail il y a deux semaines après être licencié malgré lui d'un magasin de jouets où celui-ci avait fait faillite dans une affaire corrompue. Il avait eu ce nouveau travail après un mois de chômage où il avait essayé de mettre le plus de lettres de motivations dans différentes boutiques.

« Eh Sacha, il y a un camion de marchandises qui vient d'arriver, quand tu auras fini j'aurai besoin de ton aide. » Fit une voix féminine

Le brun releva ses yeux sur une quadragénaire, avec de cheveux en carré doté d'une petite frange faisant accentués ses yeux gris. Il acquiesça simplement avant de la voir disparaître derrière un rayon où il devina qu'elle partit derrière le magasin pour décharger les fameuses marchandises. Il s'abaissa une nouvelle fois vers le carton afin de prendre des laques avant de se remettre face aux étagères où étaient muni d'étiquettes. Il regarda attentivement ces étiquettes avant de sourire, découvrant la place où il devait déposer les produits.

Cela fit deux jours que remontait son dernier cauchemar et il espérait que cela ne recommencera pas avant longtemps. À chaque moment où il devait se coucher, il appréhendait toujours et parfois il éveillait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à s'apaiser. La nuit dernière ce fut malheureusement le cas et cela lui coûta un retard ce matin en arrivant au magasin. Son chef lui avait réprimandé et il avait eu peur durant un instant qu'il se fasse viré encore une fois. C'était juste un avertissement avait-il dit son chef, dans son for intérieur il s'était senti soulager de n'avoir eu qu'une mise en garde. Cela aurait pu être pire pensa le jeune homme soulevant son carton devenu léger.

Devant le camion, Sacha venait de rejoindre sa collègue, Jane, où il la vit parler au conducteur d'une voix portante.

« Comment ça, il n'y a que ça ? » S'offusqua-t-elle, « Normalement sur la commande il y aurait dû avoir le double de la marchandise. »

Le jeune employé s'avança doucement vers les deux personnes d'un air attentif, essayant de comprendre l'objet de leur discussion un peu agitée.

« Écoutez madame, on m'a dit de ramener ce qu'il y avait là. Je m'occupe seulement de les ramener aux entreprises. »

Sacha entendit Jane soupirer avant de l'entendre dire au fameux conducteur que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir haussé la voix. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il y avait un problème avec la marchandise et cela semblait assez grave.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un souci ? »

« Oh Sacha, je te présente Samuel Chen, c'est l'une des personnes qui nous ramène les marchandises. Tu risques de le croiser souvent. »

Le fameux conducteur était un homme grand, dépassant le jeune homme d'une tête, avec des cheveux noirs et gris, premier signe d'un début de vieillesse tandis que ses yeux noirs d'un air rieur paraissaient fatigués.

« Oh, enchanté. » Salua-t-il en tendant sa main vers le grand homme.

Il le vit sourire avant de serrer sa main fermement et de sortir une boîte de cigarette de sa poche de son manteau.

« Bon, je fais une pause cigarette en attendant que votre chef arrive. »

« Euh... pourquoi viendrait-il ? »

Jane lui expliqua brièvement qu'il manquait la moitié de la marchandise et que cela risquerait de ne pas remplir totalement les rayons, surtout en ce qui concernait le côté alimentaire. Sacha fronça ses sourcils noirs, en effet, cela posait problème. Les clients venaient surtout pour acheter quoi manger et s''il n'y avait pas assez de produits cela risquerait de baisser le chiffre d'affaires ainsi de perdre leur temps puisqu'ils ne sauront pas quoi faire dès que les produits seront vite déstockés. Jane lui informa aussi qu'elle avait fait demander à un de leur jeune collègue de partir chercher le chef de rayon.

« Bon, nous on va quand même vider ton camion. Aller Sacha, au travail. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de suivre sa collègue tandis qu'il vit Samuel allumer une nouvelle fois sa cigarette éteinte de ses mains travailleuses et ternes. Qui avait dit que travailler dans un supermarché était facile ? Comme dans chaque entreprise, il y avait son lot d'ennuis...

**OOOOO**

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans le hall, obligeant Sacha à sortir son portable de sa sacoche avant d'apercevoir le nom de l'appelant. C'était Pierre.

« Allô ? »

« Ouais Sacha, c'est Pierre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

En général quand son colocataire l'appelait il y avait toujours quelque chose d'important. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui appelait pour des futilités.

« Je risque de rentrer tard. Je viens de quitter la fac pour travailler dans une bibliothèque pas loin. C'était pour te prévenir, si jamais tu voulais te faire une petite tête à tête avec ta chérie. »

Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur lui monter à ses joues avant de soupirer d'agacement. Pierre pouvait être embêtant parfois.

« Pierre ! »

Il entendit son rire au creux de son oreille faisant augmenter la rougeur à ses joues, avant d'entendre de nouveau sa voix résonné, lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Ouais, donc je risque de venir vers vingt et une heures, voire vingt-deux heures. »

« D'accord. T'as les clés au moins ? »

« Ouais toujours. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il était entré dans la cage d'ascenseur, il coupa la conversation téléphonique puis sortit ses clés de son petit sac en bandoulière avant que les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir au deuxième étage. Il sortit, s'avança vers une porte, quelques mètres plus loin avant de s'arrêter de nouveau et de mettre la bonne clé dans la serrure. Il entendit un déclic, faisant comprendre au jeune homme que la porte fut déverrouillée avant de faire une petite pression sur la clenche métallique afin de l'ouvrir. Il déposa sa sacoche sur le canapé, retira ses baskets rapidement avant de les laisser auprès de la porte, puis partit dans la cuisine picoter un morceau d'une brioche à peine entamée avant d'allumer la télévision et de soupirer de fatigue. Il avait cru que sa journée au travail était interminable. Il regarda l'heure sur son mobile qui indiqua dix-neuf heures alors qu'il pensa à son colocataire, motivé encore pour travailler sur ses devoirs. Il se demandait comment son ami faisait, il était infatigable ce gars, ce n'était pas possible... Il se posa avec las sur le canapé, zappant les chaînes devant ses yeux perdus, tandis que ses pensées se tournèrent vers une jeune rousse. Il déverrouilla son portable coulissant, appuya sur les touches avec habilité avant d'appuyer sur la touche envoyé de son écran. Il venait de finir d'écrire un texto et l'avait envoyé à sa petite amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il fut concentré sur un épisode d'une série américaine, il entendit son portable vibré sur la table basse, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il prit son cellulaire, déverrouilla rapidement avant de lire la réponse d'Ondine, rendant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_« Oui je suis partante. Tu veux qu'on mange dans un restaurant ou on commande ? »_

Le jeune homme tapa de ses doigts d'une vitesse incroyable avant de nouveau envoyer son texto. Il venait de lui dire que c'était peut-être mieux qu'ils commandent un menu chez lui. Quelques secondes à peine, il reçut de nouveau un message de la rousse, lui faisant savoir qu'elle allait venir chez lui à vingt-heures, accompagné d'un smiley.

**OOOOO**

« Oh la garce ! »

Assis à même sur le tapis, devant la télévision, Ondine et Sacha finirent de manger leur repas commandé devant un film. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers sa copine et rigola doucement face à l'insulte qu'elle venait de prononcer. On pouvait dire qu'elle était à fond dans le téléfilm...

La jeune femme qui sentit les orbes foncés du brun, pivota sa tête vers lui et croisa son regard rieur.

« Bah quoi ? C'est une garce, c'est tout. »

Le sourire de Sacha s'agrandit en entendant ces mots alors qu'il sentit les lèvres de la rousse sur les siennes, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait raccourcit la distance entre eux, tandis qu'elle approfondissait le baiser doucement, ouvrant l'accès en touchant sa langue sur la sienne. Le jeune homme suffoqua doucement dans un petit gémissement avant de se retirer vivement dans un regard timide. Cette dernière sourit une nouvelle fois, comprenant qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire de l'effet tandis qu'une voix résonna dans la pièce faisant concentrer de nouveau les deux post-adolescents sur la télévision. Le jeune homme qui avait terminé son riz cantonnais et ses morceaux de viande, commença à débarrasser la table basse lorsque la page publicité fut arrivé. Il se leva, les petites boîtes industrielles servant de récipients pour leur repas dans ses mains, partit dans la cuisine puis jeta les baguettes en bois et les fameuses boîtes dans la poubelle. Il entendit sa petite amie rentrer dans la cuisine alors qu'il était devant l'évier à laver la vaisselle sale de la veille, sentit subitement ses bras autour de son torse alors que son dos se raidit doucement à la présence de la tête rousse sur celui-ci.

« Pourquoi tu fais la vaisselle maintenant ? Tu pourrais la faire plus tard... » Souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se raidit encore plus en sentant sa voix vibrer sur son corps alors qu'il sentit une petite chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Il lui répondit que c'était souvent Pierre qui faisait cette besogne et qu'il avait une envie subite de la faire.

« Et puis, il a souvent de longues journées, je ne vais pas le laisser faire des choses en plus. Et ce n'est que de la vaisselle...»

Il devina que la rousse souriait sur son dos à cette réponse sincère avant d'apercevoir qu'elle augmenta une légère pression de ses bras fins autour de son torse. Tandis qu'il rinça les assiettes qu'il venait de nettoyer, le jeune homme comprit au son de la télévision que la page de publicité était terminée.

« Je crois que le film reprend. »

« Tu ne viens pas ? » Interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle remit ses bras le long de son corps.

« Si, je fini d'abord. »

Le brun l'entendit quitter la pièce et s'installer sur le canapé avant de soupirer discrètement. Il prit le torchon qui était posé à sa droite avant de commencer à étancher les couverts. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contracter son corps lorsque la jeune femme lui serrait contre lui comme elle le faisait à l'instant, surtout quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était juste une habitude qu'il avait pris de se raidir aux contacts et ce depuis fort longtemps, et cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune rousse remarqua Sacha. Il passa le torchon sur une autre assiette avant de l'empiler sur une autre, à côté de lui. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, il rejoignit Ondine, qui était de nouveau absorbé par le film puis sourit en la voyant si concentré sur ce qui se passait à la télévision... Lorsqu'il essaya lui aussi d'être attentif à la scène qui visualisait, il bâilla dans un petit bruit de fatigue, jusqu'à en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il mit de suite la main afin de le camoufler.

« Eh bien, tu m'as bien l'air fatigué. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça tandis qu'il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement dû à cette fatigue qui lui tombait subitement sur ses épaules. Sur le canapé bien confortable et de sa place devenue chaude, il se sentait partir doucement, papillonnant ses yeux trop rapidement tandis qu'il essaya malgré lui de fixer l'écran. Il frotta son œil gauche à l'aide de sa paume lorsqu'il ferma doucement ses paupières avant de les rouvrir brusquement, le visuel flou. Luttant difficilement, il céda à la lourdeur de ses paupières qui refermèrent aussitôt alors que sa vue devant l'écran illuminé se brouilla de plus en plus jusqu'à ne voir qu'un point noir...

**OOOOO**

Il était vingt-deux heures moins le quart quand Ondine sentit un petit poids lui peser sur son épaule, lorsqu'elle découvrit en tournant légèrement la tête, le jeune homme complètement endormi, les yeux à points fermés. Elle sourit doucement tout en poussant lentement Sacha vers l'autre côté où elle dirigea la tête du brun sur l'accotoir avant de se lever afin de prendre la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision. Elle s'abaissa à la hauteur du canapé, observant son petit ami dormir. Qu'est-ce qui était mignon lorsqu'il dormait...

Elle voyait le jeune homme le corps complètement décontracté, le visage sans aucune expression, l'air apaisé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait se permettre de l'admirer dormir, surtout qu'elle le connaissait plutôt timide et réservé. Malgré qu'ils rigolent beaucoup ensemble et qu'ils se disputaient parfois, elle avait l'impression que Sacha lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait espéré qu'en étant plus proche de lui, il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas, car oui, elle doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas...

La rouquine entendit un bruit de serrure faisant sortir de sa contemplation, se releva et se rappela que Sacha lui avait informé que son colocataire viendrait vers vingt-deux heures.

« Oh Ondine. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle vit Pierre fermer la porte avant de retirer ses chaussures près de l'entrée puis il s'avança vers elle afin de lui faire une bise amicale.

« Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Fatigué. »

Pierre lâcha un petit bâillement avant de poser son regard sur son ami endormi dans un petit sourire.

« À ce que je vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui a passé une journée épuisante. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la rouquine avant d'acquiescer et de regarder à nouveau son petit copain. Pierre avait raison, Sacha aussi avait passé une longue journée. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait eu un problème avec son patron à cause de son retard de ce matin puis il y avait eu des soucis avec les marchandises... Cela ne l'étonne pas que Sacha était épuisé, déjà lorsqu'elle était arrivée à son appartement elle avait remarqué de légers cernes qui soulignaient les yeux sombres de Sacha.

« J'espère qu'il va dormir une bonne nuit. »

Ondine percuta aux mots du locataire avant de pivoter rapidement sa tête vers lui. Ce dernier venait de poser son sac à terre tandis qu'il retira son manteau. Comment cela il espérait ? Sacha dormait mal en ce moment ? Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils parfaitement épilés tout en s'avançant vers Pierre.

« Tu dis ça comme s'il passait de mauvaises nuits. »

« Bah ouais, avec ses cauchemars. T'es pas au courant ? »

Quels cauchemars ? De quoi Pierre parlait ? La jeune femme tourna sa tête de gauche à droite faisant comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle l'entendit lâcher un petit soupir las avant de le voir ouvrir sa bouche, prêt à parler.

« Ça fait presque sept mois que Sacha et moi sommes locataires, franchement ça se passe très bien, mais dès le début j'ai su qu'il passait des nuits assez agitées. »

« Tu veux dire que depuis sept mois il fait des cauchemars ? »

Elle le vit se diriger vers la cuisine où il sortit un verre du placard avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table. Il versa le contenu dans son verre avant de boire un grand coup.

« Oui. Après je ne sais pas s'il en faisait déjà avant que je lui ai proposé la colocation. »

« Et tu lui a demandé de quoi il pouvait rêver ? »

Pierre acquiesça doucement tout en lui répondant qu'il avait essayé plusieurs fois sans avoir eu de réponse à la question. Il avoua à Ondine qu'il soupçonnait Sacha de faire des nuits blanches pour éviter de faire ces fameux cauchemars.

« Mais cela doit le fatiguer énormément de se forcer à faire des nuits blanches. »

« Ouais je m'en doute, mais j'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler. Il se referme vite sur lui-même lorsque je fais allusion à son sommeil ou à ses rêves. »

Ondine comprenait. C'était sûrement cela que le jeune homme lui cachait. Pourquoi n'en voulait-il pas en parler ? Avait-il peur qu'on se moque de lui ? Après tout, on pouvait être tous concernés lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des mauvais rêves...

« Oh tu veux peut-être dormir ici. Je te déconseille vraiment de rentrer maintenant. »

Ondine jeta un œil vers la pendule accroché sur le mur en face d'elle qui indiqua vingt-deux heures dix-sept.

« Oh, je ne veux pas m'imposer comme ça... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on a qu'à faire allonger doucement Sacha sur le canapé puis toi, tu prendras son lit. »

Ondine mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, semblant hésiter tout en pesant le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas très poli de dormir dans une chambre sans le demander à son propriétaire, mais Pierre semblait insisté. Elle tourna son regard vers le dormeur avant de soupirer un petit « d'accord. ». Après tout, comme venait de dire Pierre, ce n'était pas très prudent de rentrer seule la nuit.

D'un regard décidé, Pierre et Ondine se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme où ils essayaient de le faire allonger sur le canapé sans le réveiller.

« Bon, tu prends ses jambes et moi je m'occupe du reste. » Imposa le métis.

Lentement ils basculèrent le jeune homme sur le coussin plat, déposant doucement la tête du brun sur le côté avant que celui gémit doucement sans ouvrir ses yeux. Ondine mit bien les jambes de Sacha en place puis remarqua qu'il les plia dans un nouveau geignement lui faisant sourire.

« Ouf, il ne s'est pas réveillé. »

« Ouais... » Souffla Pierre, « Bon, je vais me préparer pour me coucher, je suis épuisé. »

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en voyant le locataire de Sacha se diriger vers sa chambre. Il entendit un son, lui faisant tourner sa tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de rassembler ses bras pliés contre son torse tout en baissant légèrement sa tête vers son cou, tel une position fœtus. La jeune femme sourit une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci tendrement à cette charmante scène avant de se rappeler la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Pierre, lui faisant former des traits d'inquiétudes sur son visage. Si Sacha faisait souvent des cauchemars, elle espérait aussi que le jeune homme puisse passer une bonne nuit. Elle décida qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas de ce sujet, préférant attendre que le brun le fasse. Un petit bâillement lui arracha la mâchoire négligemment avant d'admettre qu'elle devait aller dormir. Elle soupira discrètement avant d'éteindre la lampe qui illuminait le salon puis partit dans la chambre de son petit ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. J'ai dû rendre un personnage gay, c'est pour le bien de la fiction x) Et le fait que le personnage soit gay joue un rôle important dans le déroulement de l'intrigue, si si je vous assure ! xD Je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir. Et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

L'écoulement de douche se fit entendre, faisant sortir lentement le jeune homme de son sommeil lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux doucement avant de les fermer brusquement face à la lumière du jour. Il tenta de nouveau de lever ses paupières, cette fois-ci difficilement avant de s'habituer à l'éclairage. Il soupira doucement, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il était sur le canapé avant de se rappeler qu'il passait la soirée à regarder un film avec Ondine. Il écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant qu'il s'était endormi en délaissant Ondine. Il se leva rapidement avant d'entendre l'eau de la douche se couper. Il passa sa main sur son visage, encore dans les vapes du sommeil, tangua vers sa chambre où il ouvrit la porte sur un lit bien fait. Il n'avait pas eu le souvenir de l'avoir fait alors qu'il découvrit un mot sur la petite table de chevet. Il prit le papier entre ses mains reconnaissant l'écriture de la rousse, lit les quelques mots inscrits puis soupira une nouvelle fois.

_« Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Pierre m'a proposé de dormir cette nuit dans ta chambre et j'ai accepté. Tu es adorable quand tu dors._

_Je t'aime. »_

Il rougit face aux derniers mots avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. S'il avait su qu'il s'endormirait comme une masse, il n'aurait pas proposé à Ondine de venir. Il reposa le papier sur la table quand il sursauta en voyant l'heure indiqué sur son réveil numérique. Il partit dans tous les sens, cherchant des vêtements propres avant de se diriger en courant vers la salle de bain. La porte était fermée.

« Oh non... Pierre, faut que tu sortes, je risque mon poste là ! »

Soudain la fameuse porte s'ouvrit sur un Pierre souriant, avant de sortir lentement, faisant soupirer doucement le jeune homme.

« Tu as de la chance que je viens de finir. »

« Ouais... » Souffla-t-il avant de claquer rapidement la porte sous un petit rire de son colocataire.

Quarante minutes plus tard, dans les rues de Tokyo, Sacha pressa le pas, essayant d'éviter de bousculer les nombreux passants, qui la plupart étaient sûrement sur le chemin pour aller au travail. Il esquiva de justesse une mère et sa poussette dans un pas négligé, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de s'arrêter auprès de la passante pour s'excuser...

Il regarda l'heure sur son mobile qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche de son blouson. Il n'était pas encore en retard dit-il dans un murmure. Il pressa encore plus le pas, le faisant presque courir avant de contourner une rue et d'entrer dans un quartier populaire où un petit bruit de brouhaha s'éleva à ses oreilles. Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres en apercevant le magasin où il entra rapidement sous les acclamations de ses collègues.

« Ah j'ai gagné le pari ! »

Le jeune homme, un peu essoufflé, s'arrêta quelques secondes auprès de ses collègues, afin de reprendre son souffle avant de viser son regard sur Jane.

« Quel pari ? » Réussit-il à articuler.

La quadragénaire fit un petit sourire au coin avant de lui révéler qu'elle avait parié avec Samuel sur le fait qu'il arrivera ou pas en retard. Sacha fit une grimace explicite, avant de lui oser de demander s'il était arrivé bien à l'heure avant d'entendre la voix connaissable de son patron. Sacha se tourna où il le vit d'un air autoritaire, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« T'es arrivé pile à l'heure. » Entendit-il

Sacha déglutit difficilement avant de voir son chef s'avancer vers lui où celui-ci le dévisagea d'un regard sévère. S'il avait réussi à venir pile à l'heure, il ne risquerait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme détourna son regard tout en glissant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Oh, Richie, tu ne vas pas faire une crise, il est arrivé à l'heure. »

Le fameux Richie ainsi que le brun tournèrent leurs têtes vers Jane qui s'était avancée elle-aussi vers ce dernier. Jane était la seule personne qui avait le droit de tutoyer le chef, tout le monde la respectait pour son caractère assez protectrice et autoritaire rappelant celle d'une mère. De plus Richie et elle se connaissaient bien avant que ce dernier fut devenu leur patron. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en soupirant.

« Je n'allais pas faire une crise, Jane. »

« Mouais... J'ai dû mal à te croire. » Lui répondit-elle en mettant son bras sur les épaules de Sacha, « Si tu continu comme ça, tu ne seras plus mon premier chouchou. »

Les autres collègues sourirent face à la déclaration de Jane, tandis que Sacha se raidit au contact de sa collègue. Il vit son patron soupirer tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« On a assez perdu de temps comme ça, reprenez votre travail. » Déclara-t-il en dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique, « Eh Ketchum, n'oublie pas de mettre ton uniforme. »

Sacha soupira. Il n'aimait pas quand il l'appelait par son nom de famille, on aurait dit qu'il le sous-estimait. C'était sans doute le cas... Il entendit un petit rire de la part de Jane, qui avait toujours le bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est fou à quel point il essaie de se calmer quand il est avec moi. » Remarqua-t-elle en parlant de Richie.

« Ouais... Merci d'être intervenu. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est rien. » Murmura-t-elle avant de faire un petit bisou sur la joue de son collègue, le faisant raidir encore plus, « T'as l'air d'être un type bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne sur toi. »

Un petit sourire se faufila sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de lui informer qu'il devait impérativement aller dans les locaux pour mettre son uniforme – qui était rouge et jaune, couleurs vedettes du magasin- avant de sentir le bras de la quadragénaire se retirer sur ses épaules, libérant ainsi de cette crispation qu'il avait dû subir involontairement à son corps.

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle avant de poursuivre « Les marchandises sont déjà arrivées. »

Sacha acquiesça avant de partir rapidement se changer dans les mini-vestiaires cachés du magasin.

**OOOOO**

Vingt-heures. Sacha venait d'ouvrir son casier afin de remettre son gilet sans manche, servant d'uniforme de travail tandis qu'il sorti le cintre en fer du meuble allongé en face de lui. Il lâcha un petit bâillement qu'il dissimula sous sa main, avant d'entendre des pas, sans tourner son regard vers la personne qui venait de rentrer. Il remit son blouson sur le dos, n'oubliant pas de prendre sa sacoche avant de sentir une main lui faisant tourner violemment contre les casiers dans un petit bruit métallique. Abasourdi par cette prise, Sacha avait lâché sa sacoche à terre dans un petit sursaut avant de reconnaître l'homme qui était en face de lui.

« Richie ? »

« Alors, ça t'a bien amusé ? »

De quoi parlait-il ? Sacha fronça ses sourcils tout en sentant la main de son supérieur se serrer durement sur son vêtement.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous faites allusion. »

Il le vit s'approcher vers lui dans un petit souffle, sentant sur son front les quelques mèches marrons de son supérieur lui frôler faisant de légers chatouilles avant d'apercevoir ses lèvres remuées dans un son rauque.

« Mais bien sûr. Alors on a bien rigolé ce matin avec la petite Jane...»

Sacha comprit de quoi Richie parlait et soupira, las, avant de lui demander de le lâcher. Aucune réponse ne se fit de la part de son collègue avant d'appréhender ses orbes bleus qui le fixaient étrangement.

« Richie, si vous pensez que je me suis moqué de vous par rapport à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, vous vous trompez. »

Richie s'était sentit rabaisser lorsque Jane lui avait tenu tête surtout devant le petit nouveau. Sacha sentit la deuxième main du jeune homme crisper sur son blouson avant de froncer ses sourcils noirs, le regard sur son supérieur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être tranquille, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Richie lui en voulait constamment ? Il était toujours sur lui et profitait la moindre occasion, le moindre détail pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours au-dessus de lui. Sacha osa tirer sur l'une des mains de son supérieur, espérant le faire enlever sa prise mais malheureusement pour lui il sentit son blouson se serrer une nouvelle fois. Il sentit son regard, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui brûler la peau, tandis qu'il discerna un poids se peser doucement sur lui, faisant contracter son corps entier, l'angoisse animant ses orbes marron.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes... »

Sa voix se dissipa en un chuchotement étouffé quand il sentit le souffle de Richie au niveau de son visage. Il était trop proche... Il faisait quelques centimètres plus grand que le brun, et sans doute avait-il quelques années de plus que l'employé. Sacha ferma les yeux, prit dans une peur qu'il pressentait au fond de lui, se raidit de plus en plus dans une respiration rapide, avant de sentir l'air l'entourer de nouveau et de discerner le bruit des pas qui disparaissait peu à peu. Il osa lever ses paupières et remarqua l'absence de son supérieur dans les vestiaires. Il souffla lourdement, toujours appuyé sur les casiers, avant de s'effondrer sous son poids, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le sol, les genoux repliés à son torse, prit par l'émotion. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Qu'est-ce Richie voulait lui faire ? Il essaya de se reprendre avant de se relever, de ramasser sa sacoche et de fermer son casier, puis quitta rapidement les vestiaires, hâte de sortir de ce magasin. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prenne un bol d'air...

**OOOOO**

Devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement, Sacha essuya ses joues remplis de larmes que ses yeux n'avaient pas pu empêcher de les faire couler lorsqu'il était sorti des vestiaires de son travail une heure auparavant. Il souffla un bon coup, espérant en fond de lui que son colocataire n'était pas encore rentré tandis qu'il sortit ses clés de son petit sac en bandoulière afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Il comprit au son de la télévision que Pierre était là et essaya de se dissimuler le mieux possible tout en pressant le pas en direction de sa chambre afin qu'il ne puisse pas se faire remarquer, mais c'était peine perdue...

Le métis venait de sortir de la cuisine, le tablier attaché autour de lui, préparant apparemment le dîner.

« Eh Sacha, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Le sourire de Pierre s'évanouit à la vue des yeux rougis de son ami et fronça les sourcils tout en lui demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait. Le jeune homme qui détourna le regard ailleurs, comme honteux, ne répondit pas à la question du métis avant de reprendre son chemin vers sa chambre où il claqua lourdement la porte sous le regard inquiet de son colocataire.

Sacha retira ses chaussures et sa sacoche avant de retirer son manteau où il le jeta sur son lit avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs d'un geste agité. Il ne supportait pas cette pression qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait quitté le magasin, il n'aimait pas cette impression de déjà-vu qu'il appréhendait depuis sa rencontre avec Richie dans les vestiaires... Il avait qu'une seule envie, là maintenant, c'était de prendre une douche. Il ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode avant de sortir un jogging propre et un haut en manche longue puis sorti de sa chambre afin de prendre cette fameuse douche.

**OOOOO**

Lentement il sentit un frisson sur sa nuque, signe qu'un souffle venait d'apparaître sur sa peau fragile avant de ressentir la chaleur d'une grande main entouré sa taille sous son drap. Ayant perçu la présence de cet homme depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, un mutisme exemplaire se forma doucement en un petit cri refoulé sorti de sa petite bouche dans la noirceur totale de la chambre d'enfant avant d'entendre la voix masculine retentir au creux de son oreille lui ordonner fermement de se taire...

Sacha se réveilla en sursaut dans un petit cri de frayeur avant de comprendre qu'il venait de faire à nouveau un cauchemar après trois nuits apaisantes. Il soupira grassement, sentant sa transpiration lui coller à ses vêtements, lui faisant former une petite grimace de dégoût. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prenne une douche. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore le souffle de cet homme à son oreille, comme si cette voix masculine lui suivait partout. Et cette odeur qu'il avait l'audace de venir à ses narines à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, cette odeur de parfum familier...

« Sacha ? » Entendit-il après deux coups à sa porte.

Le concerné sortit de ses idées noires, se rendant compte qu'il avait sans doute réveillé Pierre, encore une fois... Il se leva, alluma la lumière et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avant de le voir d'un air inquiet.

« Je t'ai entendu crier. »

« Oh... Désolé si je t'ai réveillé. » S'excusa-t-il piteusement avant de se tourner vers son meuble.

« Tu as fait encore un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sacha soupira, tira l'un des tiroirs afin de prendre d'autres vêtements dans la commode, tout en entendant le métis rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Ouais... » Souffla-t-il en fermant le tiroir dans un petit bruit grave.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami, détourna son regard mélancolique durant quelques secondes avant de pivoter sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant comprendre à son colocataire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il l'entendit soupirer avec las, avant que ce celui-ci le vit quitter sa chambre tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. C'était sa troisième douche...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut :-) Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires, cinq minutes avant l'heure, il salua ses collègues avant de comprendre qu'ils ne mettaient pas leurs uniformes.

« Euh... pourquoi vous ne portez pas vos gilets ? »

« Y a plus de gilet. » Informa Jane.

« Comment ça, il n'y a plus de gilet ? » Questionna le brun, le regard curieux.

Il vit ses collègues hausser leurs épaules avant d'entendre des pas, le faisant tourner vers l'entrée des vestiaires. Il blanchit en apercevant son chef venir avec un carton entre ses mains, se dirigeant vers eux. Il recula instinctivement, bousculant pas mégarde Jane, tout en lui bredouillant une excuse.

« Est-ce ça va Sacha ? Tu m'as l'air bien pâle d'un coup.»

Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur le jeune homme, le rendant un peu mal-à-l'aise par cette soudaine attention.

« Je...Euh...Oui. »

Jane fronça ses sourcils, les traits de son visage se déformèrent légèrement traduisant son inquiétude. Elle mit sa main sur le front de son jeune collègue, en disant que celui-ci avait peut-être de la fièvre. Elle remarqua seulement maintenant les cernes foncés qui soulignaient les yeux sombres de Sacha, faisant augmenter son inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu as assez dormi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, les autres collègues observèrent le jeune homme faisant intensifier son malaise alors qu'il baissa son regard vers le sol. Lorsqu'il entendit Richie poser le carton à terre, en informant les employés qu'il avait ramenés de nouveaux uniformes, cela attira l'attention de l'équipe.

« Ah ouais ? Ils sont comment ? » Questionna l'un d'eux à Richie alors que Jane était toujours auprès de Sacha.

« Richie. » Interrompit Jane, faisant de nouveau tourner tous les regards vers elle et Sacha, « Je crois qu'il faut faire s'asseoir Sacha. Il ne m'a pas l'air bien là...»

« Si, si je vais bien... »

« Sacha, tu es brûlant. » S'inquiéta-t-elle en posant de nouveau sa main sur le visage de celui-ci.

Des exclamations d'inquiétudes retentirent dans les vestiaires traduisant l'agitation des employés.

Richie demanda à un de ses employés de ramener une chaise au plus vite tandis qu'il posa un regard inquiet sur Sacha. Il détourna ses orbes bleus, se sentant fautif. Peut-être qu'il y avait un lien avec ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Il soupira tandis que le fameux employé déposa la chaise auprès du brun.

« Assis-toi. » Exigea Jane, « Peut-être qu'il faut que tu rentres chez toi. »

« Non. Ça ira. »

Sacha entendit sa collègue soupirer avant de l'entendre que ce n'était pas prudent de travailler dans cet état-là. Sacha lui rassura que la fièvre lui passera et qu'il fallait juste attendre un peu.

« Richie, tu vas tout de même l'empêcher de travailler ? »

« Je ne force personne. S'il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui, je ne peux pas l'obliger. »

« Non, je veux rester. » Répliqua Sacha en se levant de sa chaise.

Celui-ci eu un petit vertige, le faisant trébucher légèrement avant d'être rattraper par Jane ainsi que par son chef. Au contact de ce dernier, Sacha se remémora de la scène de la veille et retira vivement sa prise sous le regard observateur de Jane.

« Je crois qu'il commence à délirer. » Mentit Richie afin de cacher le trouble.

« C'est préférable qu'il soit allongé. »

« Dans la salle de cantine, il y a un canapé. »

Le supérieur et Jane tournèrent leurs têtes vers leur collègue, informant Sacha qu'ils allaient l'aider à l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de cantine.

« Mais...je... je ne veux pas me reposer. » Riposta-t-il.

On aurait dit qu'il faisait un caprice tel un petit enfant exigent et Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire face à ce comportement. Jane d'un côté, Richie de l'autre, ils tinrent le jeune homme par les épaules et par les bras de ce dernier, l'aidant à sortir des vestiaires sous les regards inquiets de leurs collègues.

« Attendez ici, le temps que j'aide Jane à emmener Sacha sur le canapé.» Ordonna Richie aux employés.

Ils traversèrent le couloir qui les mena jusqu'à la salle de cantine, qui était aussi une salle de repos. Arrivé devant la porte de la fameuse salle, Richie l'ouvrit presque violemment tenant toujours son employé par le bras.

« On te pose sur canapé et je te ramène une serviette froide pour mettre sur ton front. » Informa Jane à Sacha.

La quadragénaire et le supérieur aida Sacha à s'allonger sur le fameux canapé avant que ce dernier riposta de nouveau, tandis qu'un nouveau vertige lui submergea l'obligeant à rester coucher. Il soupira discrètement avant de voir Richie dire à sa collègue qu'il allait rester auprès de lui le temps qu'elle aille chercher quelque chose pour baisser la température. Tandis que Jane quitta rapidement la pièce, Richie profita pour prendre une des chaises auprès de la grande table qui servait pour les pauses déjeuné afin de s'asseoir à côté de son employé. Sacha le guetta, ressentant de nouveau cette peur qu'il avait eu la veille, se rappelant malgré lui la proximité qu'il avait eu avec son supérieur avant d'entendre la voix de ce dernier retentir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Il faut vraiment être stupide pour venir au travail dans cet état. »

Sacha fronça ses sourcils, et qu'est-ce cela pouvait lui faire ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se mettant sur le côté afin de bien visualiser son supérieur. C'était bizarre comme situation pensa le jeune homme, il était allongé sur un canapé alors que son chef était assis à côté de lui, au lieu de travailler dans les rayons.

« Eh, pas besoin de me fixer comme ça. » Continua-t-il en apercevant le regard insistant de Sacha.

Le concerné détourna son regard quelques secondes avant de le reposer sur lui. Il avait besoin de le surveiller afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire encore des choses bizarres...

Il le vit se lever de sa chaise et s'avancer vers lui, prit de panique, il se raidit au fond du canapé alors qu'il entendit Richie lui dire qu'il allait mettre sa main à son front afin de voir s'il avait toujours une grosse fièvre. Ce dernier remarqua son employé s'enfoncer au creux du meuble allongé comprenant que Sacha ne le faisait pas confiance. Il soupira, encore mal-à-l'aise par cette angoisse qui pouvait lire dans les yeux marrons du jeune homme. Il avança tout de même sa paume vers le front et le toucha délicatement, ayant sentit Sacha se contracter à ce seul contact.

« Jane à raison, tu es vraiment brûlant. Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas encore plus faible que tu ne l'es déjà... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'il devait être faible ? Ne l'était-il pas ? Il arrivait à peine à marcher et il avait déjà eu deux vertiges, si cela ce n'est pas se sentir assez faible...

Il sentit sa main se retirer lentement avant de voir son supérieur reprendre sa place sur la chaise dans un petit soupir. Il s'apaisa peu à peu, se décollant légèrement du dossier du canapé avant que la voix de Richie arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« À propos d'hier soir... » Soupira-t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

De ses grands yeux marrons, Sacha l'observa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux bruns nerveusement, le regard baissé avant de comprendre qu'il semblait gêné par ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir... »

Sacha attendit la suite de sa phrase mais il vit que son supérieur essayait de finir sa réponse en cherchant les bons mots mais rien ne semblait lui venir. Il soupira doucement comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais une excuse complète. Et depuis hier soir, une question avait tourmenté Sacha, jusqu'à rester éveillé tard la nuit.

« Pourquoi ? »

Richie posa son regard interrogateur sur lui avant de froncer doucement ses sourcils face à cette vague question.

« De quoi pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer une nouvelle fois faisant augmenter sa curiosité qui le rongeait de plus en plus. Sacha voulait savoir, il avait besoin de connaître la réponse à sa question. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, faisant patienter le malade qui perdait espoir face au silence de son supérieur. Était-ce trop dur de répondre à sa question ?

« Vous me devez une réponse. »

« Non, je ne te dois rien du tout. » Réagit Richie, « Je ne suis redevable à personne. »

Sacha se sentit partir doucement l'obligeant à fermer ses paupières durant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir dans un mal de crâne. Il posa ses doigts sur l'une de ses tempes avant de soupirer discrètement de douleur. Il avait l'impression de perdre soudainement la notion du temps, se demandant encore comment il avait réussi à dériver dans cet état fiévreux. La nuit courte qu'il avait passé, son cauchemar qui avait de nouveau fait surface avaient sans aucun doute favorisé cet état de fatigue extrême ainsi que sa grosse fièvre.

« Si, vous me devez une réponse. » Insista Sacha, « Après tout, depuis que je travaille ici vous n'arrêtez pas de me mettre la pression. »

Quitte à risquer son poste, Sacha devait absolument savoir ce qui se passait avec son supérieur. Il en avait marre d'être la cible des remarques obscènes de son chef et surtout de ses sous-entendus sarcastiques sur sa situation de petit nouveau.

Sacha se perdit de nouveau dans la fièvre, sentant la chaleur dans tout son corps l'épuiser de plus en plus. Il entendit un semblant de murmure de la part de Richie avant de grimacer doucement face à cette réponse qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner. Il lâcha un faible « quoi ? » montrant sa fatigue ainsi que son manque de capacité à déchiffrer les marmonnements de son supérieurs.

« J'ai dit que, tu... tu ressemblais à mon ex. »

Voilà, Sacha avait une réponse, mais était-ce celle de la question qui s'était tant posé ? C'était quoi le rapport avec l'ex de Richie ? S'il continuait comme cela, Sacha allait finir par craquer, il avait l'impression que cette conversation n'allait jamais se terminer...

« Attends... la pression que vous me mettez et ce qui s'était passé hier dans les vestiaires c'était juste parce que je ressemble à votre ex ? »

C'était à ne rien comprendre pensa Sacha. Il soupira, las, se demandant s'il n'avait pas tiré sa conclusion trop rapidement. Après tout, c'était un peu tirer par les cheveux, non ? La fièvre devait lui faire imaginer des suppositions débiles songea Sacha. Il ne se sentait pas bien et espérait que cette fièvre tomberait rapidement. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait Jane ? Elle s'était perdu où quoi ?

Il entendit Richie soupirer, le faisant poser de nouveau ses orbes marron sur lui. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder, embarrassé par cet aveu. Sacha comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais la confirmation à sa conclusion hâtive et osa lui poser une autre question d'une petite voix.

« Est-ce parce que je ressemble à votre ex que vous m'avez embauché ? »

Richie croisa le regard un peu perdu de Sacha, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il n'en avait pas marre de poser des questions ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa petite nièce qui passait son temps à lui questionner sur tout et n'importe quoi... Richie leva ses yeux dans un petit sourire ressemblant étrangement à une grimace avant de répondre à la question posée.

« Peut-être... Je n'en sais rien. » Soupira-t-il.

Richie espéra que cela sera sa dernière question avant de se demander silencieusement si Sacha avait compris le sous-entendu de sa première réponse. Il avait clairement dit qu'il ressemblait à son ex, c'était assez explicite pour comprendre qu'il était tout sauf purement hétéro.

« Et je serai viré ? »

Richie fronça les sourcils en lui demandant pourquoi il serait viré. C'était quoi ces questions, bordel ! Il devait se reposer et non s'épuiser avec ses questions pensa le supérieur au fond de lui.

« Bah... Parce que je ressemble à votre ex. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Riche hésita entre éclater de rire ou pleurer de gros sanglots. Comment faisait-il pour faire autant de suppositions, poser tant de questions et rester éveiller encore malgré son état fiévreux ?

« Tu me fais chier Sacha. »

Le concerné ouvrit ses yeux en grands en entendant cette grossièreté de la part de son patron. Il était peut-être parti trop loin... Il sourit bêtement face à la réaction de Richie, se disant dans son for intérieur que ce dernier était dans une position assez délicate devant un fiévreux à moitié déliré tel que lui. Il ferma doucement ses paupières lourdement, content d'avoir enfin ses réponses avant de les rouvrir difficilement sur son supérieur.

« Je ne le dirais pas. »

Il le vit froncer de nouveau ses sourcils avant de le voir se lever tout en croisant ses bras. Richie s'avança vers lui tout en lui demandant de quoi il pouvait parler.

« Je ne dirais pas aux autres que vous êtes homosexuel. » Murmura-t-il.

Complètement fatigué il se laissa emporté par le sommeil avant de percevoir un bruit de pas. Sacha n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son supérieur rougir violemment, frottant sa main contre son bras gauche longeant tout au long de son corps, ni de percevoir le petit sourire qui s'était faufilé sur ses lèvres et ni d'entendre son soupir de soulagement. Richie se rassit, plus apaiser qu'auparavant alors que Jane venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« Désolé du temps que j'ai pris, j'ai réussi à trouver une bouillotte que j'ai mis avec des glaçons ainsi qu'un Doliprane. »

« Je crois que le Doliprane ne servira pas avant longtemps. » Répondit Richie en posant son regard sur Sacha, « Il s'est endormi. »

Jane dirigea son regard, elle aussi, sur son jeune collègue dans un air compatissant. Elle s'avança vers lui, bougeant lentement Sacha afin de le mettre complètement sur le dos et de mettre la poche de glaçons sur son front brûlant. À ce geste, Sacha gémit doucement dans son sommeil faisant sourire doucement la quadragénaire.

« J'ai l'impression de voir un enfant qui dort... »

Richie se leva de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres, ayant pensé la même chose qu'elle avant de lui informer qu'il devait retourner auprès des autres employés où il devait donner les nouveaux uniformes.

Jane avait tellement raison, Sacha ressemblait tellement à un enfant lorsqu'il dormait songea Richie tout en rangeant la chaise et de sortir rapidement de la pièce avant de poser un dernier regard sur son collègue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Allongé dans son lit, Sacha venait de prendre un médicament pour sa fièvre. Richie l'avait finalement raccompagné en voiture chez lui, malgré qu'il ait eu du mal à trouver l'appartement de son collègue. Richie avait laissé un verre d'eau ainsi que le fameux Doliprane sur la petite table de chevet avant de partir retourner travailler, au cas-ou si Sacha en aurait besoin. Ce dernier soupira négligemment avant de se remettre bien au chaud sous sa couette. Malgré la fièvre qui jouait au yo-yo depuis ce matin, Sacha avait toujours besoin d'être au chaud dans son lit et il commençait à désespérer à l'idée qu'il devrait passer toute l'après-midi à rester chez lui au lieu d'aller travailler. Il espérait que cela ne va pas retirer une partie de sa paye...

Lorsqu'il se sentit partir dans un sommeil léger, Sacha entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir lui faisant froncer ses sourcils. Mais qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-là ? Il jeta un œil à son réveil numérique qui indiquait midi et demi, peut-être que Pierre rentrait pendant sa pause déjeuné.

Il tenta de se lever afin de vérifier son hypothèse avant de comprendre qu'il se sentait trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Il soupira, tout en se forçant à se déplacer jusqu'au salon où il découvrit son colocataire retirer son manteau.

« Pierre ? » Souffla-t-il, affaiblit.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son ami dans un regard étonné avant de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas à la supérette. Pierre s'avança vers lui attendant la réponse de colocataire avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas en forme.

« On m'a raccompagné. » Répondit tout simplement, ne répondant pas vraiment à la question de Pierre.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien. »

Sacha soupira grassement avant de lui révéler qu'il avait une grosse fièvre qui lui était tombé dessus, l'obligeant à rester clouer au lit.

« Et toi, tu ne restes pas à ta fac ? »

« J'ai fini les cours plus tôt. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de profiter pour faire mon sac. »

« Ton sac ? »

Pierre lui informa qu'il allait partir en week-end chez sa famille et qu'il allait partir tôt le lendemain matin.

« Faut peut-être que tu appelles ta copine, si jamais tu es encore malade lorsque je serai absent. »

Sacha vit un sourire moqueur se former sur les lèvres de son colocataire, comprenant le sous-entendu de ce dernier et soupira en levant les yeux vers le haut. C'était quoi ces insinuations pervers là ? Était-il en train d'imaginer Sacha et Ondine jouer au docteur ? Sacha secoua sa tête à cette pensée sous un petit rire de Pierre avant que ce dernier insista pour qu'il retourne se reposer.

Ne ripostant pas, Sacha céda à la demande de son ami tout en se dirigeant jusqu'à son lit où il s'assoupit rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur...

**OOOOO**

Assit sur la longue chaise de la cuisine, Sacha goûta. Il était seize heures passé et son ventre ne cessait de gargouiller l'obligeant à sortir de la chaleur de son lit. Il avait sauté le repas du midi, étant trop faible pour manger quoique ce soit, se laissant s'endormir, emporté par sa fièvre. Sacha mangea un petit sandwich improvisé, se sentant plus en forme que ce matin. La température avait baissé rendant le jeune homme moins affaiblit qu'auparavant. Il repensa à la conversation avec son colocataire au fait qu'il pourrait inviter Ondine tout le week-end. Il prit son portable où décida d'envoyer l'invitation à Ondine par texto avant d'hésiter d'expédier le message. Il soupira doucement se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il voulait faire des efforts pour sa petite amie et il espérait qu'elle pourrait venir dormir ce week-end chez lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse lui faisant afficher un petit sourire sur son visage encore fatigué. Ondine acceptait de venir demain après-midi afin de passer les deux jours à l'appartement.

Quelques messages échangés plus tard, Sacha prit un verre d'eau avant de sortir de la cuisine, se demandant si Pierre était encore en train de se faire son sac. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de ce denier où la porte fut grande ouverte, découvrant le métis fermer à moitié son bagage. Pierre remarqua la présence de son ami alors qu'il cala son sac de voyage dans un coin de la chambre.

« Ah, tu t'es réveillé. Ça va mieux ? »

« Ouais. »

La conversation se dériva sur la famille de Pierre, qui attendait impatiemment leurs retrouvailles. Un petit sourire mélancolique se faufila sur les lèvres de Sacha en pensant à la sienne. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Une petite pensée se dirigea vers sa mère alors que le brun soupira discrètement ; elle lui manquait...

La dernière fois qu'il avait revu sa mère c'était il y a environ deux mois pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et lui donner son cadeau. Et depuis, il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Délia, qui devait sans aucun doute s'inquiéter un peu pour son fils.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit dans la chambre du métis faisant comprendre à Sacha que son colocataire avait un appel. Il décida de le laisser un peu d'intimité en s'éloignant de lui alors qu'il songea à prendre une douche. Avec la fièvre qu'il avait eue, il devait avoir la transpiration qui lui collait à la peau. Il se prépara donc ses affaires puis partit dans la salle de bain tandis que l'après-midi toucha peu à peu à sa fin.

**OOOOO**

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de sept heures et demie, Sacha se réveilla difficilement tout en entendant quelques bruits derrière sa porte de sa chambre. Il décida de se lever et de voir ce qui se passait alors qu'à la vue d'un gros sac en bandoulière dans le salon lui fit rappeler que Pierre allait bientôt quitter l'appartement pour partir chez ses parents le temps d'un week-end.

« Oh merde, je t'ai réveillé. »

Sacha tourna sa tête vers la chambre de son colocataire où il vit ce dernier s'avancer vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Rassura-t-il, « Tu reviens dimanche vers quelle heure ? »

« Mon train est à dix-sept heure. Je pense que vers dix-huit heures je serai rentré. »

Sacha acquiesça avant de dire au revoir à son ami et de le souhaiter un bon week-end tandis qu'il retourna dans sa chambre afin d'essayer de s'endormir. Malheureusement le sommeil ne lui revenait pas, il marmonna un juron alors qu'il pensa de plus en plus à sa petite amie qui allait bientôt dormir chez lui. Il soupira doucement en espérant qu'il ne fera pas de cauchemars à sa présence. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'inquiète et qui gâche de nouveaux leurs moments à deux.

Il ferma une nouvelle fois ses paupières en pensant qu'il était désormais seul dans l'appartement...

Une imitation de voiture retentit dans la cave où un petit garçon s'amusa tranquillement avec ses jouets, le sourire à ses lèvres. Il roula la petite voiture rouge sur le tapis à l'aide de sa petite main, continuant l'imitation alors qu'une ombre bougea contre un mur signifiant qu'une autre personne était présente dans la cave. Le petit garçon qui remarqua la fameuse personne, arrêta son imitation de voiture ainsi que le roulement de son jouet sur le tapis fin. Il entendit sa voix grave résonner dans un murmure lui demandant si ces nouveaux jouets lui plaisaient. Le petit garçon qui était à genou sur le sol, se leva tout en acquiesçant dans un sourire joyeux. Il le vit s'approcher de lui puis sentit sa main glisser dans ses cheveux noirs alors qu'un frisson glaciale lui frôla la peau, faisant perdre la même occasion son si joli sourire innocent...

Sacha passa sa main sur son visage, sentant la sueur lui coller à sa peau, se remettant du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il souffla doucement essayant de reprendre sa respiration dû ce mauvais rêve qui l'avait mis dans tous ces états. Il dirigea ses orbes marrons foncés vers le réveil numérique où s'affichait neuf heure trente-cinq. Le jeune homme soupira grassement avant de sortir de son lit, ne pouvant plus supporter d'être allongé dans ces draps sales. Une fois debout, il partit dans la salle de bain afin de se rincer le visage avant de revenir dans sa chambre, décidé à changer ses draps. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ondine dort dans ces draps déjà utilisés, il voulait qu'elle puisse dormir dans une couverture propre où il n'y avait pas la transpiration du jeune homme dû à ses nuits agitées. Il soupira une nouvelle fois pensant à son nouveau cauchemar. Il espérait qu'il dormirait sereinement lorsque la rousse sera auprès de lui. Le brun essaya de fermer les yeux espérant disparaître les images de son rêves de sa mémoire, mais malheureusement ce fut tout le contraire. Des débris du mauvais songe lui revenaient sans cesse l'obligeant à ouvrir ses yeux rapidement dans un petit cri de stupeur. Il lâcha la taie qu'il venait de retirer de l'oreiller à terre avant d'essayer de se calmer face à ces images qui lui revenaient. Il frotta instinctivement sa main sur son bras avant de comprendre que sa peau lui commençait à lui brûler face aux insistants frottements de sa paume contre sa manche. Il arrêta le geste, hésitant sur le fait de continuer à changer son lit ou bien à se laver pour lui enlever cette sensation désagréable qui semblait le combler dans tout son corps. Il reprit sur lui, saisit le drap sale qui traînait sur le matelas avant que ce dernier suit la taie sur le sol tandis que Sacha ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode où il sortit de nouvelles taies et un drap propre. Rapidement il enleva le drap-housse qui couvrait le matelas avant de le jeter auprès des affaires sales, mit un autre à la place avant de déposer négligemment la couverture sur lit. Après cela, il rentra les oreillers dans les taies puis sortit des vêtements de sa commode, pressé d'être sous le jet douche. Il quitta sa chambre rapidement, direction la salle de bain, profitant de l'absence de son colocataire pour prendre tout son temps.

**OOOOO**

Quatorze heures. Sacha ouvrit la porte sur Ondine qui avait un grand sourire affiché sur son joli visage délicatement maquillé. Sacha la fit entrer lorsqu'il sentit la rousse l'embrasser à la dérobé, lui faisant dessiner un sourire maladroitement avant d'entendre sa voix joyeuse.

« Alors comme ça Pierre ne rentre pas avant dimanche soir ? »

« Ouais. » Confirma-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui proposa de retirer sa veste puis de déposer son sac où contenaient ses affaires dans sa chambre. Un petit silence plana déstabilisant un peu le jeune homme qui ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un air timide et gêné, il passa sa main sur sa nuque sous le regard affectueux de sa petite amie. Cette dernière s'avança vers lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes alors que Sacha se laissa faire. Il sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de la rousse sur les siennes tandis qu'il tenta d'approfondir cet échange. Au moment où Ondine glissa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, ce dernier se raidit soudainement alors qu'une image de son cauchemar lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant affoler brusquement. Ondine qui avait senti le malaise se retira de quelques centimètres de lui d'un air inquiet.

« Est-ce ça va ? »

« Euh... »

Il détourna son regard, se sentant fautif d'avoir brisé ce moment partagé alors qu'il osa poser ses orbes foncés sur Ondine, lui rassurant que tout allait bien.

La jeune femme voyait bien qu'il ne semblait pas à l'aise, elle avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans sa tête lorsqu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle soupira discrètement, se retenant de ne pas lui parler de ses rêves. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle dispute, surtout que Sacha ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant depuis peu de ce sujet délicat...

Elle sentit de nouveau les mains agréables de Sacha, lui faisant malgré elle sourire doucement tandis qu'elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui.

« Tu me dirais si quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. » Souffla-t-il.

Sacha colla son corps doucement contre le sien dans un frôlement ayant peur de brûler la peau d'Ondine à ce simple geste. Il n'osa pas s'approcher encore plus d'elle tandis que cette dernière posa sa tête sur son épaule dans un petit froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qu'il n'allait pas ? Pourquoi ne voulait pas lui confier qu'il dormait mal la nuit, qu'il faisait des cauchemars ? N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Ondine essaya de balayer toutes ces questions qui défilèrent dans sa tête en fermant quelques secondes ses paupières tout en savourant la chaleur qu'émettait le contact de son corps contre le sien. Elle l'avait senti se raidir une nouvelle fois se demandant intérieurement si elle avait fait un mauvais mouvement mais elle dû admettre que le jeune homme faisait cela à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, qu'elle le touchait simplement...

Soudainement des clapotis contre les carreaux des fenêtres se firent entendre faisant tourner les deux tourtereaux vers la vitre du salon où ils virent la pluie s'abattre de plus en plus. La voix d'Ondine s'éleva à peine déclarant à Sacha qu'heureusement elle était entrée chez lui à temps, lui faisant acquiescer doucement à ce propos.

**OOOOO**

Un oreiller jeté à la figure, Sacha rigola alors qu'il tenta de donner un coup de polochon à Ondine. Dans la chambre du jeune homme, les deux amoureux avaient déclaré une bataille d'oreiller en improvise quelques instants auparavant. À genoux sur le matelas, Sacha sentit de nouveau un coup d'oreiller sur sa tête avant de reculer peu à peu, atteignant presque l'autre bord du lit. Il était plus de minuit, Sacha et Ondine semblaient encore infatigables, toujours à fond dans cette bagarre de polochon. Soudainement Sacha sentit le poids de la rousse s'écrouler sur lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger totalement sur le lit. Le rire d'Ondine retentit bruyamment dans la chambre faisant sourire le brun qui adorait l'entendre aux éclats. Il rougit doucement en voyant la jeune femme au-dessus de lui prenant fin à leur bataille tandis qu'il vit se former un petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres pâles.

Ondine baissa sa tête jusqu'à celle de Sacha, nez contre nez tel un baiser d'esquimau avant de risquer de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois depuis son arrivé dans l'appartement alors qu'elle sentit Sacha se laisser faire à ce geste. Un petit sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de la rouquine, malgré sa bouche contre la sienne, profitant pour essayer de briser l'accès afin que sa langue puisse danser avec la sienne. Elle réussit doucement à lui faire céder à ce caprice avant d'entendre un petit gémissement étouffé du jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser, plus passionné que d'habitude donnant envie à la jeune femme d'approfondir encore plus cet échange affectueux.

En califourchon sur le jeune homme, elle serra ses jambes contre le corps masculin sentant soudainement Sacha se contracter comprenant qu'elle devait rester délicate avec lui. Lentement elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Sacha, retirant sa bouche de la sienne avant de la frôler contre ses lèvres humides et d'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus fougueux. Sacha, trop déconcerté pour faire quoique ce soit, se laissa faire alors qu'il savoura l'instant présent, oubliant peu à peu sa gêne.

Elle avait un air de dominatrice dans ses gestes, dans tous ce qu'elle faisait, pensa Sacha alors qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois la langue de sa petite amie contre la sienne. Son caractère le prouvait chaque jour qu'elle était tout sauf une femme docile. Cette dernière semblait mener le combat entre eux. Un combat, c'était un bon qualificatif désigna le brun. Il essayait de résister, de contrer son corps contre le sien, de tenter à éviter l'enchaînement des actions alors qu'Ondine semblait vouloir aller plus loin, qu'elle voulait un peu plus qu'un simple baiser...

Ondine glissa rageusement sa main dans les cheveux de Sacha alors que celui-ci ressentit de nouveau son malaise, faisant contracter une nouvelle fois son corps à ce contact. Il retira doucement la main de la rousse de ses cheveux avant d'hésiter à se retirer de cette chaleur trop étouffante, de ce baiser trop charnel...

Comprenant que Sacha voulait reprendre son souffle, la jeune femme releva doucement sa tête faisant délivrer les lèvres du jeune homme des siennes. Elle le vit avec des joues un peu rosés, dû sûrement à cette soudaine chaleur qu'ils avaient pu ressentir lors de cet échange amoureux.

Finalement Ondine se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Sacha avant de poser son regard sur le réveil. Bientôt il sera une heure du matin songea Ondine alors qu'elle dirigea ses orbes bleus sur son petit ami. Ce dernier s'était mis sur le côté son regard fixé sur elle, la faisant rougir doucement. La rousse était vêtue d'un pantacourt bleu ciel avec un débardeur blanc un peu large accompagné d'un petit dessin d'une fleur bleu au niveau de son sein droit.

« Il est peut-être temps de dormir. » Proposa-t-elle

Sacha acquiesça simplement avant de se redresser afin de remettre son oreiller à sa place tandis qu'Ondine faisait de même avec le sien. Ondine lui prévint qu'elle allait aux toilettes, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Sacha profita pour se mettre sous la couverture, soupirant face à ce qui venait de se passer. Il toucha ses lèvres dans un petit sourire avant que dernier s'envola face à son appréhension de cette nuit. Le cauchemar de ce matin l'avait épuisé malgré la bonne nuit qu'il avait passé. Il repensa à sa journée de la veille, à sa fameuse fièvre qui l'avait rendu faible tandis qu'il commença à lutter contre ses paupières qui risquait de fermer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas s'assoupir avant qu'Ondine revienne mais malheureusement pour lui, ses yeux n'avaient pas pu résister à l'épuisement qu'ils avaient succombé, le faisant partir dans un sommeil apaisant.

À son retour dans la chambre, Ondine vit Sacha assoupit sous le drap fin la faisant sourire tendrement. Elle s'avança vers le lit puis s'installa auprès du brun tout en évitant de le réveiller. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble et Ondine était ravie de venir passer la nuit avec lui. Elle vit la respiration sereine de son copain se demandant comment il pouvait faire autant de cauchemars. D'après Pierre, Sacha en faisait depuis sept mois, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore fait part de ces rêves qui lui faisaient peur ? Après tout ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle voudrait tellement qu'elle l'aide... Elle soupira avant d'éteindre la lumière de la petite lampe de chevet et de s'endormir rapidement face au calme de l'appartement.

**OOOOO**

Un gémissement incertain se fit retentir violemment dans le silence apaisant de la chambre réveillant difficilement la jeune rousse qui se demandait ce qui se passait. La voix faible de Sacha la fit comprendre que ce dernier parlait dans son sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un parler dans son sommeil pensa-t-elle dans un petit sourire avant de comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

« Non... » Murmura Sacha.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Ondine fronça ses sourcils, inquiète. Sacha semblait faire un cauchemar... Elle alluma la lampe de chevet, faisant éclairer une grande partie de la chambre qui dévoila un Sacha en sueur.

« Sacha. » Appela-t-elle en secouant légèrement le concerné.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller constata la rouquine en secouant de plus en plus fort son petit ami. Il commençait à beaucoup transpirer remarqua-t-elle, toujours aussi inquiète. De quoi pouvait-il rêver ? Était-ce si terrifiant ? Était-ce si choquant pour qu'il puisse jusqu'à parler inconsciemment ? Elle savait que Sacha ne parlait pas dans son sommeil, il lui avait dit une fois se souvint-elle. L'avait-il mentit ? Elle soupira grassement face à ces questions qui lui revenaient à son esprit alors qu'elle appela de nouveau son compagnon. Elle se rapprocha de lui, espérant pouvoir le réveiller rapidement tandis qu'elle mit sa main sur le front de ce dernier. Il était chaud, presque brûlant.

« Sacha, réveille-toi. »

Ondine mit ses mains tièdes de chaque côté du visage de Sacha lui rappelant à quel point la peau de ce dernier pouvait être étonnamment douce. Elle ôta la couverture de lui et découvrit qu'il s'était mis en position fœtus.

« Sacha ! » S'exclama-t-elle, pensant que cela le réveillera.

Le dormeur était toujours agité dans son sommeil faisant perdre espoir à la jeune femme qui essayait de le faire sortir de son cauchemar alors que cette dernière s'allongea contre lui toujours les mains sur les joues de ce dernier. Elle glissa doucement ses mains autour de la nuque de Sacha essayant de le calmer.

« Eh Sacha, réveille-toi. » Retenta-t-elle, « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... »

Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se secouer doucement comment prit de spasmes avant de se calmer soudainement dans un sursaut. Sacha venait de se réveiller dans un petit cri de stupeur faisant réagir la jeune femme qui avait eu peur durant un instant face au réveil de son copain. Toute suite après, Sacha s'était révolté encore prit par son mauvais rêve, s'écartant le plus possible de la jeune femme.

« Calme-toi, c'est moi. »

Le jeune homme, perdu dans les débris de son rêve, se leva soudainement de son lit dans une respiration saccadée alors qu'Ondine se sentit paralysé face à lui. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sacha comme cela. On aurait dit qu'il était effrayé, qu'il ne supportait pas de se sentir oppresser par une quelconque présence contre lui, comme s'il le fait de le toucher lui donnait une brûlure à sa peau...

Ondine mit sa main à sa bouche comme stupéfait par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à Sacha et à ses cauchemars qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir raconter.

« Ondine... » Souffla-t-il.

La rouquine comprit qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité la faisant sortir de sa stupeur.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. » Déclara-t-elle bêtement, « Tu es complètement en sueur. »

Elle le vit glisser sa main dans sa chevelure noire dans un soupir las avant de lui demander s'il allait mieux. Sacha acquiesça simplement sans dire un mot avant de se diriger vers la commode où il sortit des vêtements propres.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Informa-t-il tout en quittant la chambre.

Ondine, toujours installée sur le matelas, se redressa et le vit s'en aller vers la salle de bain alors qu'elle soupira grassement tout en passant sa main sur son visage. Elle avait eu peur. Le cri qui était sorti de la bouche de Sacha lorsque ce dernier s'était réveillé l'avait effrayé. La rousse avait vu l'expression terrorisé de son petit ami lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et surtout lorsqu'il s'était écarté d'elle dans des mouvements agités, comme s'il débattait, comme s'il voulait à tout prix qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle s'allongea tout en se mettant sur le côté, son regard dirigé sur la place vide de Sacha. Son oreiller était trempé remarqua-t-elle en osant le toucher. Alors que la jeune femme entendit l'eau de la douche couler, elle visualisa à nouveau la scène d'un Sacha affolé...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une semaine était passé depuis qu'Ondine était restée dormir chez Sacha. Ce dernier venait de sortir de la salle de bain où il avait passé trois-quarts heures alors qu'il avait perdu la bataille contre ses cheveux indomptables. Il soupira grassement repensant à ce qui s'était passé à la première nuit avec Ondine. Cette dernière l'avait vu faire un cauchemar et depuis elle essayait de remettre le sujet délicat sur le tapis, de comprendre, de savoir ce qu'il pouvait rêver. Malheureusement pour elle, Sacha ne révélait rien, esquivant à chaque fois le sujet jusqu'à se disputer de nombreuses fois avec la rouquine. Il s'assit sur le canapé, décidant de regarder la télévision alors qu'il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille : Ondine et Sacha s'étaient encore disputer faisant écourter leur sortie au cinéma.

Sacha sentit le regard insistant de son colocataire qui était à côté de sa propre chambre obligeant le jeune homme à poser ses orbes marron sur lui. Il lui demanda pourquoi il le fixait depuis un instant déjà avant de le voir s'avancer vers lui d'un air soucieux.

« Est-ce tout va bien ? »

Sacha écarquilla un peu ses yeux face à cette question. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Il soupira discrètement avant de voir Pierre lui cacher la vue de l'écran, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sacha.

« Eh ! Tu m'empêches de voir la télé. »

Il comprit qu'il ne se décalera pas avant de répondre à cette foutue question. Il lui rassura que tout allait bien avant de le voir froncer ses sourcils fins. Il fit une petite grimace comprenant que son ami ne le croyait pas.

« Je vais bien Pierre. » Répéta-t-il.

« Bizarrement j'ai encore du mal à te croire. »

Sacha soupira alors qu'il le vit se décaler où il put enfin voir ce qui se passait à la télévision. Il sentit malgré lui le regard du métis l'obligeant de nouveau à croiser son regard.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. » Entendit-il.

Le jeune brun détourna le regard, mal-à-l'aise face à cet aveu. Déjà que sa petite amie s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne voulait pas que son colocataire le soit aussi. Il le vit se diriger vers lui puis sentit le canapé s'affaisser sous le poids de son ami qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. » Répondit Sacha.

« Mais je m'en fais quand même. » Réagit-il, « Tu fais encore des cauchemars et ça semble te gâcher toutes tes nuits. »

Sacha soupira grassement, et c'était reparti pour une conversation sur ses cauchemars... Pourquoi tout le monde semblait décider de lui parler que de cela ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement alors que Pierre lui posa une question qui lui semblait un peu étrange.

« T'es complexé ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux avant de tourner doucement sa tête vers son ami, se défendant en lui disant en quoi cela lui faisait penser qu'il était complexé.

« Tu as certaines manies qui me fait penser que tu es peut-être complexé avec ton corps. »

Sacha avait l'impression de parler à un psychologue avant de se rappeler que Pierre faisait des études pour justement le devenir un jour.

« Par exemple le fait que tu prennes des douches jusqu'à trois fois par jour... »

« Ça veut rien dire. » Riposta le brun, « J'aime bien me sentir propre. »

Sacha s'était raidit durant quelques secondes lorsque Pierre avait commencé à citer ses manies. Il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ce que cela pouvait cacher derrière ces actes répétés.

« Et puis tu changes de tenues tous les jours. Même les jeans qui peuvent se garder plusieurs jours.»

Le jeune homme mordilla à l'intérieur de sa joue, détourant une nouvelle fois son regard vers la télévision où il faisait semblant de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.

« Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis complexé. »

« Certes, mais tu mets chaque jour tes vêtements au sale ou à la machine. »

Il haussa ses épaules ne voulant pas riposter de nouveau alors qu'il entendit Pierre soupirer. Après sept mois à vivre sous le même toi que lui, Sacha comprit qu'il l'avait cerné depuis un petit moment déjà...

« Aussi, tu changes tes draps toutes les semaines. » Remarqua Pierre.

Sacha, de plus en plus gêné par cette conversation qu'il entretenait avec son ami, glissa une nouvelle fois ses doigts moites dans ses cheveux noirs, tel un tic qu'il n'arrivait plus à se défaire.

« C'est parce que je... »

Il avait failli lui dire qu'il changeait souvent ses draps parce qu'il transpirait souvent à cause de ses cauchemars mais il s'était interrompu face au regard interrogateur de Pierre. Il n'aimait pas s'endormir après chaque cauchemar en sentant la chaleur de sa sueur dans sa couette. Il avait l'impression de se sentir sale, c'était pour cela qu'il remplaçait ses draps chaque semaine.

Sacha soupira, las, face à Pierre qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« À cause des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina Pierre.

Sacha posa ses orbes marron foncés sur le métis tout en acquiesçant légèrement afin de confirmer les propos de ce dernier. Pierre l'avait vaincu. Lui qui faisait tout pour éviter le sujet, lui qui espérait que personne remarque ses manies, se retrouvait comme nu devant son colocataire.

Le brun lâcha un petit soupir tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque, priant intérieurement que cette conversation touchait à sa fin.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de garder tout en soi. »

« Pierre, je ne veux pas en parler. » Déclara Sacha, en haussant à peine sa voix.

Il avait compris que Pierre voulait essayer de lui faire raconter ses cauchemars, mais en vain. Il ne réussira pas. Ondine avait, elle aussi, tenter de savoir sur quoi se basait ses cauchemars mais Sacha était catégorique là-dessus, il ne voulait pas en discuter.

Pierre s'enfonça dans le canapé, comprenant qu'il devait dériver sur un autre sujet de conversation afin d'éviter une tension entre eux. Il commença à lui informer qu'il avait bientôt des partiels à faire, lui faisant épuiser de travail alors que les devoirs que donnait sa faculté étaient énormes...

« Tu dois en avoir marre. »

Pierre acquiesça à la réponse de Sacha avant de lui dire que le plus important était de ne rien lâcher. Un petit silence plana après ces mots où les deux amis étaient concentrés sur l'écran où un reportage sur les arnaques la voix de Pierre retentit de nouveau. Peu à peu la discussion reprenait, cette fois-ci autour du reportage qu'ils visualisaient, oubliant peu à peu à Sacha la conversation sur ses cauchemars...

**OOOOO**

Sous un abribus, Sacha était assis sur un banc métallique où il semblait guetter les passants de son regard observateur. Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures, le temps semblait se refroidir depuis quelques jours faisant rappeler au jeune homme que le printemps était mitigé cette année. Cela fait dix minutes qu'il était là, attendant patiemment la venue de sa petite amie. Cette dernière lui avait proposé dans un texto de se rejoindre à l'abribus où la jeune femme prenait souvent le bus, faisant sourire Sacha. Après la grande tension qui s'était installée entre eux depuis une semaine, les deux amoureux avaient dû mal à rester souvent longtemps ensemble sans qu'une dispute n'éclate. Sacha espérait que leur relation évoluera un peu mieux malgré qu'il se sentait fautif pour la moindre querelle provoqué entre la rousse et lui.

Il vit un véhicule rouler à une vitesse dangereuse faisant tourner les têtes de quelques passants alors qu'il soupira tout en jetant un œil à son cellulaire qui affichait dix-sept heures et quart. Il entendit des pas l'obligeant à relever sa tête où il aperçut la jeune rousse à quelques mètres de lui. Il leva du banc, s'avança vers elle dans un petit sourire avant de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air joyeuse. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils épais, le sourire disparut tout en lui demandant s'il elle allait bien avant de voir ses orbes bleus détourner sur la route où de nombreuses voitures roulèrent activement.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. » Prévint-elle.

Le post-adolescent acquiesça doucement, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il soupira sachant que la rouquine ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire quoique ce soit. Il voulut prendre ses mains pâles dans les siennes avant de les sentir se retirer vivement déstabilisant le brun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste.

« Écoute Sacha, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Un mauvais pressentiment lui vint subitement, n'appréciant guère les mots que la rousse venait de prononcer. Cela semblait important constata-t-il en remarquant le ton sec de la jeune femme.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui y a ? »

Il la vit lâcher un petit soupir, serrer sa veste contre elle dans un petit vent tiède qui remuait doucement ses cheveux raides attachés en une demi-queue alors qu'elle baissa rapidement son regard au sol. Il sentit son hésitation avant d'oser lui dire s'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Une nouvelle fois, il entendit Ondine soupirer doucement avant de voir ses orbes bleus croiser son regard. La jeune femme passa ses doigts dans ses quelques mèches de cheveux avant de lui révéler enfin ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle.

« Je crois qu'avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, ce n'est plus possible qu'on reste ensemble. »

Sacha écarquilla ses yeux, surpris. Elle voulait rompre avec lui... Il tritura la manche de son blouson tout en fixant la jeune femme de ses orbes foncés. Elle devait en avoir marre de rester avec lui pensa-t-il tristement.

« Mais...T-tu... »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester avec lui malgré les forts sentiments à son égard.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. » Avoua-t-elle, « Il y a quelque chose qui empêche que notre relation puisse évoluer. »

Sacha soupira, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il ne lui confiait pas grand-chose, évitant à chaque fois les sujets concernant sa famille ainsi que ses rêves. Il était assez discret quand il s'agissait de sa vie familiale, de son enfance et de ses relations en général... Il comprenait ce qu'elle sous-entendait, il savait qu'est-ce qui empêchait sa relation avec Ondine d'évoluer. C'était lui qui bloquait toutes chances de voir leur couple s'épanouir. Lui et ses foutus cauchemars. Lui et sa foutu complexité. Oui, Pierre avait raison, il était complexé... Sacha soupira en s'avouant enfin intérieurement que quelque chose clochait chez lui.

« Je... Je ferai des efforts. » Tenta-t-il en espérant qu'Ondine change sa décision.

Il osa la prendre de nouveau par les mains, mais en vain. La jeune femme les avait mis finalement dans ses poches de son pantalon alors qu'elle lui dit que cela ne servait à rien de faire des promesses.

Sacha sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine face aux mots qu'elle venait de lui dire. Des promesses ? Il voulait vraiment faire des efforts, même s'il avait essayé d'en faire depuis un certain temps. Il avait essayé... Il pensait vraiment que l'inviter à dormir chez lui cela prouverai à Ondine qu'il l'aimait vraiment, qu'il voulait faire quelque chose avec elle mais malheureusement ses cauchemars lui bouffaient la vie.

« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

Ondine posa une nouvelle fois ses orbes bleus sur Sacha. Elle soupira de nouveau tout en soufflant un « Je ne sais pas. » avant de se caler doucement sur la vitrine de l'abribus.

« J'ai besoin de faire une pause, de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu comprends ? » Continua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne savait quoi répondre alors qu'il acquiesça simplement aux propos de la jeune femme. Si elle avait besoin de faire une pause, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Je suis désolée... » Entendit-il tout en baissant son regard doucement.

Les pas de la jeune rousse retentirent sourdement sur le béton laissant un Sacha dépité face à cette nouvelle. Ce dernier posa ses orbes marrons-noirs sur le dos de son ex-petite amie alors qu'il sentit de nouveau la douleur à son poitrail. Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement et se contracter d'une violence meurtrière, faisant comprendre au jeune homme que la douleur d'une séparation avec une personne qu'on aime était écrasante. Il vit la jeune femme détourner dans une rue la faisant disparaître de sa vue alors qu'il se posa lourdement sur le banc métallique de l'abribus. Il n'était plus avec Ondine. Il n'était plus en couple avec elle et il ne savait pas s'ils étaient au moins amis. Sa gorge devenait sèche, il sentit des frissons piquants sur sa peau, regardant les passants passés devant son regard mélancolique alors que le vide l'oppressait horriblement. Il sentait plus seul que jamais.

Et depuis quand avait-il l'impression d'être une vulgaire marionnette ? Depuis quand se sentait-il manipulé par quelque chose d'aussi acerbe, d'aussi invisible ? Le mal-être le rongeait de plus en plus et cette récente séparation l'avait simplement achevé. Une envie de pleurer lui prit, essayant de retenir ce sentiment de rage qui voulait lui trahir à travers des larmes...

Il vit soudainement des gouttes d'eau s'éclater sur le sol comprenant qu'une averse allait bientôt tomber sur la ville. Il soupira grassement, vidé de toutes onces de joies alors qu'il décida de se relever du blanc afin de quitter l'abribus, se dirigeant vers son quartier. Tandis que la pluie tomba de plus en plus, mouillant la chevelure épaisse du jeune homme, ce dernier traîna ses pieds lourdement ayant l'impression que le ciel sombre comprenait sa détresse...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour ton commentaire Kurokarakuri :-) Voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

C'était un mercredi d'un mois d'avril, deux jours après l'annonce de la rupture, où Sacha avait perdu le sourire depuis cette dernière. Au travail, ses collègues étaient inquiets face aux retards du jeune homme, surtout son chef qui avait décidé de ne pas le réprimander, doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son employé. Jane avait remarqué que son jeune collègue semblait fatiguer et qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup à son entourage, maintenant il était devenu presque muet, prenant la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Même Pierre, qui avait compris que ce dernier n'était plus en couple avec Ondine, essaya de lui faire changer les idées. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez pour que Sacha lui confie ses problèmes où pour retrouver le sourire lors d'un instant de complicité avec le métis.

Il était dix-huit lorsque Sacha quitta son travail. Il venait de sortir du supermarché, se pressant le pas afin de rentrer au plus vite chez lui. Il voulait se mettre sous sa couette et oublier cette journée fade. Au moment où il commença à traverser la foule de passants il entendit une voix familière. Il tourna sa tête vers sa gauche où il vit Richie parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il fronça ses sourcils doucement se demandant ce que son patron lui voulait.

« En ce moment j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sacha fit un semblant de sourire en comprenant qu'une nouvelle personne s''inquiétait pour lui. Il soupira tout en continuant son chemin tandis que son supérieur marcha à sa droite, attendant sa réponse.

« Ça me soûl que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. » Souffla-t-il, découragé.

Richie sourit à ses mots, ayant compris qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Il lui avoua que tout le personnel était inquiet pour le jeune homme faisant soupirer ce dernier une nouvelle fois.

« Si tu as un problème, je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Depuis que Sacha avait su le secret de son patron – le fait qu'il ne soit pas hétéro- il avait discerné les bons côtés de la personnalité de Richie. Ce dernier était un gars qui n'aimait pas s'insinuer dans les conflits des autres à moins que cela doive être nécessaire. Il était plutôt sympathique quand il s'agissait de rendre service à des proches ainsi, à ce qui paraît-il, Richie avait une bonne écoute quand il s'agissait de remonter le moral. Sacha pensa soudainement à Pierre qui essayait tant bien que mal à lui faire oublier ces soucis et il dû s'avouer qu'il faisait un peu rappeler Richie à ce moment même.

« Je n'ai pas de problème. » Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il arriva devant un passage piéton.

Il sentit Richie le tenir férocement par le bras l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui tandis que le petit bonhomme rouge passa au vert autorisant les passants à traverser la route.

« Si. Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. » Riposta-t-il, « Ça se voit que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »

Sacha vit le bonhomme vert passé au rouge comprenant qu'il avait raté l'occasion de traverser la route tandis qu'il entendit les véhicules roulés de nouveau en face de lui.

« Ça va Richie. C'est juste passager. » Mentit-il.

Sacha avait insinué à travers ses mots qu'il avait bien quelque chose qui le préoccupait, qui le rendait différent depuis quelques jours. Il entendit son supérieur soupirer avant qu'il l'entende lui dire que s'il avait besoin d'en parler, il sera là. Sacha fit un petit sourire en pensant que Pierre lui avait dit la même chose lorsque ce dernier avait su pour sa rupture avec Ondine. Il vit de nouveau le bonhomme vert avant de tourner sa tête vers son chef où ce dernier le salua de la main tout en continuant à marcher sur le trottoir où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sacha traversa enfin la route, pensif, alors que ses pas qui étaient rapides se ralentirent peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une vitrine. C'était une librairie. Sacha remarqua un livre sur des espèces aquatiques lui faisant former un sourire triste, pensant soudainement à son ex. Ondine aurait adoré l'acheter. Elle aurait même prit l'excuse de cet achat pour le voir. Après tout il habitait à quelques rues plus loin...

**OOOOO**

Il était vingt-deux heures et la nuit était presque sombre. Des lampadaires illuminaient les rues faisant éclairer un jeune homme avec une bouteille à la main. Ce dernier chancela sur le trottoir désert du quartier commercial près de chez Ondine tandis qu'il but une nouvelle gorgée de son alcool. Appuyé sur l'un des lampadaires qui bordaient les rues, Sacha essaya de garder l'équilibre avant de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. Il voulait oublier ses derniers jours, ses cauchemars, sa rupture, l'inquiétude de ses amis ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son colocataire sur son complexe. Il repensa soudainement à Pierre qui devait se demander où il était passé. Il était partit sans dire quoique ce soit à son colocataire avant d'acheter une bouteille à l'épicerie du coin. Il avait eu tellement envie de se bourrer la gueule, de se sentir vraiment minable, mais pas devant Pierre qui ne voulait que l'aider. Alors il avait décidé de boire sa bouteille de Vodka dehors, quitte à croiser des inconnus. Tant que ce n'étaient pas des personnes qu'il connaissait, pensa l'ivrogne.

Finalement il s'assit à même le sol, toujours auprès du lampadaire tandis qu'il entendit un rire ressemblant à celle d'Ondine. Sacha soupira, et voilà qu'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations auditifs songea-t-il amèrement. Après avoir bu une autre gorgée de sa bouteille qui commençait à se vider, il vit au loin deux femmes qui semblaient parler joyeusement alors que l'une d'elles lui faisait rappeler son ex. Il l'observa silencieusement oubliant la bouteille qu'il avait entre ses mains durant quelques minutes, voyant peu à peu les deux femmes s'avancer un peu plus vers lui.

Il entendit la voix de la rousse avant de percuter que c'était Ondine. Il écarquilla ses yeux, persuadé qu'il était en train de rêver avant de mettre sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

« Sacha ? »

Le concerné leva son regard sur la rouquine en face de lui comprenant qu'elle le dévisageait. Il soupira un peu mal-à-l'aise d'être dans cet état devant elle. S'il avait su qu'elle le verrait sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il n'aurait peut-être pas pris le risque de se bourrer.

« C'est ton ex ? »

Sacha posa son regard fatigué sur la deuxième femme. Une belle blonde d'un mètre soixante-dix avec des jambes interminables dans un jean moulant dotés à ses pieds de jolis talons de dix centimètres. Une belle meuf pensa Sacha mais il savait que ce n'était pas son style de femme. Elle ressemblait un peu à Ondine malgré qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de points communs physiques qui les liaient à part la forme du visage.

« Ouais... » Entendit-il, lui rappelant qu'il était en face d'Ondine.

« Faut peut-être le ramener à la maison. »

« Tu as raison Daisy. Aide-moi à le relever. »

Daisy ? Sacha se souvint qu'Ondine lui avait dit qu'elle avait plusieurs sœurs dont une qui s'appelait Daisy. Il savait que la rousse habitait avec l'une de ses grandes sœurs, c'était sans doute la blonde qui aidait Ondine à le soulever. Au début, il débattit doucement avant d'entendre Ondine lui dire qu'elle allait le ramener chez elle afin qu'il puisse se dessoûler. Il céda, trop fatigué pour oser se défendre face à son ex alors qu'il se pesta intérieurement contre cette rencontre, malgré qu'il ait eu une envie folle de la revoir.

« Mets-toi de l'autre côté, comme ça on le tiendra mieux. » Ordonna Daisy à sa petite sœur.

Ondine acquiesça avant de maintenir le jeune homme en mettant le bras de ce dernier autour de son épaule. Elle profita pour retirer la bouteille de Vodka de la main de son ex en évitant de mettre dans une réaction imprévisible. On ne se savait pas à quoi s'attendre face à un ivrogne... Elle saisit doucement la fameuse bouteille comprenant que Sacha se laissait faire avant de mettre maladroitement la bouteille en verticale dans son sac à main dans un sourire victorieux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa soirée cinéma avec sa grande sœur se finirait à emmener son ex chez elles. La rouquine soupira grassement avant d'avouer à sa grande sœur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir comme cela.

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait que vous ne soyez plus ensemble. »

En silence, Sacha écouta d'une oreille la conversation des deux sœurs comme si ces dernières avaient oublié sa présence alors qu'il se concentra sur ses pas toujours maladroits dû à l'alcool qu'il avait pu ingurgiter. Il entendit Ondine soupirer face aux dires de sa sœur alors qu'il baissa un peu plus son regard, honteux. Daisy avait raison, il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'Ondine avait rompu avec lui...

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment assez chic qui semblait être dans une zone où les loyers étaient assez élevés. Le jeune homme vit l'aînée passer un bip d'entrée sur le détecteur afin d'ouvrir la porte avant de marcher de nouveau jusqu'à une porte auprès des escaliers. Après que Daisy ait inséré la clé dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, il la vit faire pression sur la clenche métallique à l'aide de sa main. Il découvrit pour l'une des rares fois le logement d'Ondine. Il était venu deux ou trois fois chez la rousse lorsque sa sœur partait en week-end avec des amis. C'était un petit duplex sympathique avec une petite terrasse. Les deux femmes le déposèrent sur le canapé où il s'assit lourdement alors que ses paupières se fermèrent subitement face un petit mal de crâne qui s'était pointé durant quelques secondes. La douleur passé, il ouvrit ses yeux sur Ondine qui parlait un peu à voix basse avec Daisy à quelques mètres de lui. Il soupira, ayant des idées floues avant de se demander où était sa bouteille. Ne se rappelant plus que la rousse lui avait pris, il commença à chercher du regard, persuadé que sa bouteille n'était pas loin de lui. Il décida de se lever lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son ex sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

« Eh, emmène-le dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas avoir le risque qu'il dégueule sur le canapé. »

Ondine soupira à cette proposition qui était en fait un ordre alors qu'elle demanda à son ex de venir avec elle tout en le tenant pas le bras afin d'être sûr qu'il tiendra sur ses jambes jusqu'à sa chambre. Monter les escaliers fut une épreuve difficile pour le jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de tanguer faisant même bousculer Ondine au passage. Cette dernière, agacée, essaya de mieux maintenir Sacha alors que celui-ci profita qu'il ait le bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher doucement de lui. Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Ondine riposta lentement en retirant le bras de Sacha autour d'elle alors qu'ils furent enfin arriver à l'étage.

Dix foutus minutes pour monter les escaliers marmonna Ondine tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours en tenant Sacha par le bras. Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement avant d'obliger Sacha à s'asseoir sur son lit. Ce dernier observa la pièce à coucher de son ex, ne se rappelant pas d'y avoir déjà mis les pieds dans ce lieu. Les murs étaient couverts d'une couleur pâle ainsi qu'une frise de couleur foncé qui faisait un joli contraste avec le papier peint.

« Oh trop cool, t'as une télé ! » Parla enfin Sacha, malgré sa voix devenue traînante à cause de l'alcool.

Il entendit Ondine soupirer avant de la voir poser son sac à main à terre où il découvrit à l'intérieur sa fameuse bouteille. Il profita que la rousse soit partit dans la salle de bain pour reprendre sa bouteille d'alcool. Il se leva négligemment du lit, se mit finalement à terre avant d'attraper sa bouteille qui l'avait invraisemblablement manqué au jeune homme. Il la colla contre lui, son bras l'entourant afin de ne pas la faire tomber alors qu'il décida de contourner le lit, presque à quatre pattes. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la petite table de chevet où il aperçut un cadre photo. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une femme rousse portant une fillette, sans doute était Ondine et sa mère. La jeune femme qui était revenue, comprit que Sacha avait repris sa bouteille de Vodka et soupira une nouvelle fois, fatiguée.

« Sacha rends-moi la bouteille. » Ordonna-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Ondine tendit sa main vers le jeune homme qui la regardait avec un regard perdu comme un enfant qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure comprenant que Sacha ne cédera pas à sa demande. Elle le vit serrer sa bouteille contre lui tel un doudou favori d'un gamin qui espérait le garder encore longtemps alors qu'elle passa sa main sur son visage, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tant qu'il ne buvait pas, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle recula doucement essayant de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire de son ex, maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre.

« C'est ta maman ? »

La rouquine qui était perdue dans ses pensées, écarquilla ses yeux en voyant son ex regarder une photo. Le fameux cadre photo qui était sur le petit meuble était maintenant dans les mains du brun. Ondine l'arracha violemment des mains de Sacha dans un froncement de sourcils avant de déposer le cadre photo à sa place. Sacha comprit malgré l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Ondine lui avait vaguement parlé de sa mère, il savait juste de cette dernière qu'elle était décédée il y a quelques années d'une grave infection aux poumons.

Ondine essaya de se calmer, ne voulant pas crier sur un ivrogne qui avait simplement posé une question. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait parlé un peu de sa mère à Sacha et ce dernier savait que c'était un sujet sensible qui fallait éviter d'en parler. Elle l'entendit soupirer avant de le voir reprendre sa bouteille qu'il avait posée à côté de lui, entre ses mains, l'observant comme si elle était un cas scientifique à étudier.

« Bon, je vais prévenir Pierre. Il doit se demander où tu es. »

Sacha la vit sortir son portable de son sac à main avant et de s'asseoir sur le lit auprès de lui, cherchant Pierre dans ses contacts. Elle mit à son cellulaire à son oreille, attendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix inquiète de Pierre, la faisant malgré elle soupirer de soulagement.

« Pierre, c'est Ondine, désolé de t'appeler si tard. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas. »

Ondine sentit une hésitation dans la voix de Pierre avant de l'entendre de nouveau au creux de son oreille.

« En fait, je ne sais pas où est Sacha. Il était bizarre quand il est sorti et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. »

« Ah justement je t'appelle pour ça. Sacha est chez moi, il est bourré. »

Elle entendit le métis soupirer avant de l'entendre lui proposer qu'il vienne chercher Sacha.

« Euh... Oui, ça serait bien. »

Ondine raconta brièvement la situation avant que Pierre lui avoua que Sacha n'était pas en grande forme depuis leur rupture. Quelques paroles échangées plus tard, Ondine raccrocha avant de reposer ses orbes bleus sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci était très calme et ne semblait pas décidé à continuer de boire sa Vodka. Elle décida de le laisser durant un instant afin de prévenir sa grande sœur que Pierre allait bientôt sonner à leur porte pour ramener Sacha chez lui. Lorsqu'elle fut revenue, elle découvrit Sacha, la tête sur le sol, regardant sous le lit de la jeune femme. Elle arqua un sourcil, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

« Je cherche Monsieur Bouchon ! »

Ondine hésita entre une crise de larmes ou un fou rire tellement elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à son ex. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il se bourre la gueule ? Elle mit ses deux doigts sur l'arrêt de son nez dans un petit soupir, comprenant que la soirée serait loin d'être finie.

« Il n'y a pas de bouchon, Sacha. » Souffla-t-elle, las.

« Mais si ! Je veux retrouver Monsieur Bouchon ! » S'écria-t-il.

Ondine s'approcha rapidement vers le jeune homme, lui demanda de parler moins fort, espérant que Pierre allait arriver bientôt. Comment passer au sujet délicat de la mère d'Ondine à un bouchon ? Il n'y avait que Sacha pour faire ce genre de chose pensa Ondine alors qu'elle avait réussi à calmer un peu son ex. Elle venait de capter l'attention de Sacha sur la télévision qu'elle venait d'allumer tandis qu'elle lança négligemment la télécommande sur son lit. Elle observa Sacha qui regardait l'écran allumé comprenant qu'il avait lâché les recherches de ce supposé bouchon lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie résonner dans tout le duplex la faisant soupirer de soulagement. Cela ne pouvait être qu'autre que Pierre pensa-t-elle en quittant rapidement sa chambre.

**OOOOO**

« Youhou, il y a des girafes bleus qui volent ! »

Pierre et Ondine s'échangèrent un regard face à Sacha qui était en plein délire. Cela fit au moins dix minutes que Pierre était arrivé chez la rousse alors que cette dernière soupira une énième fois depuis sa rencontre avec Sacha. C'est qu'il pouvait avoir une imagination débordante pensa Ondine alors qu'elle reposa ses orbes bleus sur le jeune homme.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il faut peut-être le convaincre de me suivre ? J'ai l'impression que Sacha a décidé de ne pas vouloir sortir de ta chambre. »

Il était presque vingt-trois heures et la seule personne qui semblait être ravie de ce qui se passait n'était Sacha. Ce dernier changeait de chaînes de la télévision toutes les deux secondes, ne prenant pas garde à sa bouteille qu'il avait délaissée depuis peu sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Et si on éloigne d'abord la Vodka de lui. » Proposa Ondine.

Une nouvelle fois, Pierre et Ondine s'échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière s'avança vers le jeune homme. Elle se pencha vers lui, esquiva son visage avant de saisir la bouteille sous le sourire victorieux de Pierre. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut soulever la bouteille jusqu'à Pierre qui était prêt à la recevoir, son geste fut stoppé par les mains de Sacha. Ce dernier maintenait bien sa bouteille d'alcool entre ses deux mains tout en tirant vers lui.

« Mais tu fais quoi ? C'est ma bouteille. » Réagit-il toujours avec la voix traînante.

Ondine jeta un regard découragé au métis qui observait la scène depuis le début. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui chuchotant qu'elle devait essayer de convaincre le jeune homme de céder sa bouteille. Elle essaya de tirer la bouteille vers elle mais ayant peur qu'elle puisse tomber, Ondine arrêta laissant la Vodka immobiliser dans le vide entre Sacha et elle. La rouquine réfléchit à un moyen afin que Sacha puisse la lui donner. Un petit sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres, ayant une idée en tête.

« Tu ne veux pas partager ? »

« Non... »

Elle soupira à cette piteuse tentative alors que Pierre décida d'aider son amie. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de Sacha, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant que le jeune ivrogne décida de reposer ses orbes marron sur Ondine.

« Sacha, je croyais que tu aimais partager avec tes amis. »

Le concerné baissa son regard sur le métis où il détourna rapidement ses yeux sur la télévision derrière Pierre avant de soupirer un « j'aime bien partager. » d'une voix toujours traînante et enfantine, le regard de nouveau poser sur son ami. Ce dernier remarqua que les yeux de Sacha étaient plus sombres qu'auparavant où il discerna soudainement un air mélancolique dans son regard.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner la bouteille à Ondine ? »

Une nouvelle fois Sacha dirigea son regard sur la rouquine avant de reposer ses yeux sombres sur le métis. Plusieurs fois d'affiler il dirigea son regard sur Ondine puis sur Pierre, serrant toujours aussi fort sa bouteille.

Pierre avait l'impression de parler à un enfant et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un petit air innocent dans sa façon d'être. Il vit Sacha lâcher doucement et avec hésitation la bouteille où Ondine la prit rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas une amie. » Lâcha-t-il.

Les yeux écarquillés, Ondine recula afin de poser la bouteille auprès de la télévision, sentant un pincement au cœur. Il ne la considérait pas comme une amie. Elle baissa ses yeux au sol, repensant à son annonce de rupture deux jours auparavant, où elle avait pu voir Sacha anéantit. Elle l'avait bien achevé avec cette rupture, songea-t-elle rempli de culpabilité. Elle ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait autant de mal d'entendre ces mots. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais clairement mit au point sur ce qui allait se passer après leur rupture. Ondine ne savait pas si elle devait envisager de rester ami avec lui et elle comprit maintenant que Sacha ne voulait pas renouer une relation amicale avec elle. Cette dernière s'assit sur le lit, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cela tandis que Pierre soupira mal-à-l'aise. Il fallait seulement éloigner la bouteille de Sacha, pourquoi cela se compliquait...

« Mais enfin Sacha, si ce n'est pas une amie pourquoi tu lui as donné la bouteille ? »

Ondine posa ses orbes bleus sur le métis. Mais c'est vrai, s'il ne la considérait pas comme une amie, pourquoi avoir donné la bouteille ? Elle s'accroupit à côté de Pierre sondant Sacha du regard. Elle avait besoin de connaître cette réponse. Pierre et Ondine virent Sacha se concentrer la télécommande qu'il venait de reprendre silencieusement comprenant qu'ils ne sauront pas la réponse à cette question.

« Faut aider Madame Télécommande à retrouver Monsieur Bouchon ! »

Ondine soupira, après Monsieur Bouchon, voici Madame Télécommande. Si cela continuait, Sacha serait capable de raconter une histoire où Monsieur Bouchon et Madame Télécommande seraient les personnages principaux...

Sacha guetta la chambre d'Ondine, reprenant ses recherches sur le fameux Monsieur Bouchon alors que Pierre arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ondine lui expliqua rapidement que depuis que Sacha était arrivé dans sa chambre il ne cessait de chercher le bouchon de la bouteille, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu le fameux capuchon.

« Ah, je vois... » Souffla Pierre, « On n'a qu'à lui dire qu'il faut chercher le bouchon dans le salon. Ça sera une façon de l'emmener jusqu'en bas sans qu'il fasse de crise. »

Ondine acquiesça, espérant que l'idée de Pierre fonctionnerait à merveille. Elle se tourna sa tête vers Sacha lui demandant s'il était sûr que le fameux Monsieur Bouchon était dans la chambre. Le brun qui était en train de regarder sous la couverture du lit arrêta ses recherches, le regard attentif sur la rouquine. Le plan semblait bien marcher...

« Tu sais où est Monsieur Bouchon ? »

« Euh... Peut-être qu'il est dans le salon. Tu n'as pas cherché dans le salon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sacha remua sa tête de gauche à droite traduisant une négation face à la question d'Ondine. Toujours la télécommande dans ses mains, il décida de se lever.

« Alors faut aller dans le salon ! »

On aurait dit un gamin qui s'amusait à trouver un trésor caché où il était dans son monde imaginaire que seuls Pierre et Ondine semblaient être acceptés. Pierre ainsi qu'Ondine aidèrent le jeune homme à se relever alors que celui-ci riposta en disant qu'il pouvait se lever tout seul. Dans un petit soupir collectif, les deux amis laissèrent le jeune homme sur le lit avant que ce dernier se leva d'un geste maladroit, déterminé à trouver Monsieur Bouchon.

Tandis que Sacha tangua maladroitement dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, Pierre profita de l'occasion pour faire part de ses constats sur les habitudes de son colocataire à la rousse. Après avoir résumé sa conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sacha, il vit Ondine blanchir doucement.

« Si Sacha a vraiment un complexe par rapport à son corps, cela explique bien des choses... » Déclara-t-elle, « C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'a jamais voulu aller plus loin avec moi. »

Ondine soupira grassement, elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle était avec Sacha que c'était la plupart du temps la jeune femme qui entamait les baisers et non lui. Ce dernier était toujours un peu à l'écart, un peu distant dans ses gestes et il semblait souvent gêné et timide.

« J'ai trouvé Monsieur Bouchon ! » S'écria Sacha en pointant son index vers le bas des escaliers.

Pierre et Ondine accélérèrent leur pas jusqu'à la hauteur du jeune homme avant de diriger leurs regards sur le fameux capuchon en plastique qui était sur la première marche.

« Finalement Monsieur Bouchon existe bel et bien. » Souffla Pierre dans un petit sourire.

Sacha descendit rapidement des escaliers rendant ses pas encore plus malhabiles alors qu'Ondine lui conseilla fermement d'y aller doucement avant qu'un bruit lourd se fit entendre accompagné d'un petit gémissement de douleur. Pierre et Ondine, soucieux, rejoignirent rapidement Sacha qui venait de faire une chute, la main sur son front alors que Daisy qui était au téléphone avec un de ses amis observa la scène d'un air inquiet.

« Sacha, tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda Pierre.

Le concerné montra son front silencieusement vers le métis où une future bosse pointera bientôt avant de reposer son regard autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose.

« Je t'avais dit d'aller doucement..., rah ! »

Pierre posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse qui commençait à craquer dans un semblant de colère mélanger à de l'inquiétude, faisant tourner la tête de cette dernière vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard et silencieusement Ondine se calma évitant de faire une crise puis elle s'abaissa au niveau de Sacha qui était à terre. Ce dernier qui avait les jambes tendues devant lui se mit en tailleur tout en reprenant la télécommande dans sa main. Il guetta autour de lui le fameux bouchon qui avait soudainement disparu durant l'inattendue chute. Ondine comprit ce qu'il cherchait et décida de l'aider, espérant que bientôt il sera rentré chez lui. Elle trouva le bouchon à quelques mètres plus loin dans le salon, l'obligeant à se redresser et à se déplacer jusqu'à lui avant d'informer Sacha qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Les yeux illuminés, le jeune homme se releva difficilement à l'aide de Pierre et de prendre le bouchon que la rousse venait de lui remettre.

Pierre et Ondine s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard signifiant qu'ils devaient maintenant faire sortir le jeune homme de la maison sans qu'il puisse faire de caprices.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on à trouver Monsieur Bouchon, il faut peut-être rentrer à l'appartement... » Commença Pierre avant d'apercevoir Sacha observer une paire de chaussure dans une boîte à carton non fermée.

Celle-ci était disposée sur la table basse du salon auprès du canapé où Sacha prit une des fameuse chaussure à talon que Daisy avait porté durant la soirée faisant lâcher un petit cri de mécontentement à la blonde qui avait remarqué ce qu'il faisait. Ondine et Pierre qui étaient en retraits, observèrent ce qui suivait d'un air moqueur, le sourire aux lèvres, malgré eux.

Ayant aperçu que Daisy allait venir jusqu'à lui, Sacha prit les deux scandales noirs dans ses mains, les talons en direction de l'aînée dans un petit rire enfantin.

« Haut les mains sinon je tire ! »

La main sur la bouche, Ondine pouffa doucement en voyant la scène en face d'elle ainsi au visage de stupeur de sa sœur. Cette dernière répliqua qu'il devait reposer de suite ces chaussures dans la boîte d'une voix faussement menaçante.

« Eh, on bouge pas Capitaine Crochet ! »

Ondine et Pierre rigolèrent face à cette réplique alors que Daisy soupira, vaincu. Il la comparait à cet affreux barbu grimaça-t-elle, le regard posé sur sa petite sœur et sur le métis.

« C'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse en face de moi. » Souffla-t-elle, sa main passant sur son front pâle.

Pierre s'avança vers Sacha en lui disant qu'il était temps de partir à l'appartement, avant de retirer les chaussures à talons de Daisy des mains du jeune homme afin de poser sur la table. Sacha profita de l'occasion pour déposer dans la boîte le bouchon ainsi que la télécommande sous le regard observateur de la rousse. Cette dernière se posa sur le canapé auprès du brun qui s'était mis sur les genoux au sol depuis son arrivé dans le salon.

« Et voilà ! Comme ça ils seront toujours ensemble. » Déclara Sacha en dirigeant son regard d'un air joyeux vers Ondine.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement souvenant aux moments qu'elle avait partagés avec le brun avant de voir Pierre soulever Sacha et se remettre debout afin de faire la bise au métis.

« Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, si j'avais su je l'aurai empêché de sortir...»

« Ne t'en fais pas Pierre, tu ne peux pas le surveiller tout le temps, après tout il est assez grand pour se débrouiller. »

« Ouais... »

Après que Pierre salua Daisy, il sortit de chez les deux sœurs sous les premiers coups de minuit, ramenant son ami jusqu'à son véhicule qu'il avait garé en face de l'immeuble alors que Sacha salua maladroitement son ex à l'aide de sa main, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool...

* * *

Je posterai le prochain chapitre Dimanche ou Lundi :-)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Kurokarakari et à Captain-Cake pour leurs commentaires ! :-D Ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Deux jours sont passés depuis la petite excursion improvisée de Sacha chez Ondine faisant regretter amèrement le jeune homme d'avoir bu la quasi-totalité de sa bouteille de Vodka. Des images encore flous de sa soirée agitée lui étaient revenues peu à peu mais il n'y avait pas de détails qui semblaient vouloir lui revenir en mémoire et Sacha semblait mal face à ce vide qui restait toujours omniprésent depuis ce fameux soir. Il avait demandé à Pierre ce qui s'était passé et lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était passé chez Ondine, des images de sa rencontre lui avaient subitement revenues alors que le reste de ses souvenirs s'éternisaient dans l'oubli. Il avait su qu'il avait comparé Daisy au célèbre personnage qui est Capitaine Crochet et qu'il avait pris des chaussures de talons comme des armes à feu. Durant un instant il s'était demandé si son colocataire ne lui inventait pas une histoire...

C'était une matinée de samedi qui entamait doucement où Sacha avait décidé de rester dans son lit. Il avait fait encore un cauchemar cette nuit lui faisant perdre son envie de s'endormir après ce mauvais songe. Il avait finalement décidé de regarder la télévision jusqu'à qu'il cède à une fatigue extrême. Il était à peine sept heures et cela faisait seulement une heure que Sacha était sous sa couette avec des gros cernes qui lui arrachaient presque les yeux. Le jeune homme bâilla d'un air vulgaire avant de redresser sa couverture sur sa tête lui cachant les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les volets mi- fermés de sa chambre. Il ferma ses yeux, se sentant partir dans un lourd sommeil avant de résister à cet envie de dormir, il avait trop peur de se réveiller une nouvelle fois en panique... Mais la fatigue avait emporté la bataille quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Sacha dormir avec une respiration calme tandis qu'il s'était mis instinctivement en position fœtus.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent gardant une atmosphère sereine dans tout l'appartement oubliant que la nuit dernière était agitée pour le jeune homme.

Un petit claquement de porte se fit retentir dans le silence apaisant avant que des pas résonnèrent sur le sol accompagné d'un petit bruit de sac plastique. Sacha se réveilla doucement avant de comprendre que son colocataire était déjà debout. Il soupira tout en dirigeant son regard sur son réveil, apercevant qu'il était presque midi. Il se leva difficilement, se sentant bien au chaud dans sa couverture. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés encore perdu dans les vapes du sommeil tandis qu'il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre où il ouvrit en grand. Le jeune homme ouvrit rapidement les volets mi- fermés faisant apparaître une grande lumière dans sa chambre faisant éclairer son visage encore fatigué puis ferma la fenêtre avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il passa devant la cuisine, saluant brièvement à son ami avant de le voir sortir des produits d'un sac comprenant au jeune homme qu'il avait fait quelques courses. Au moment où il continua sa marche, il entendit Pierre l'appeler. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, posa un regard interrogateur sur le métis avant de l'entendre parler.

« J'ai vu ta mère ce matin. »

Sacha écarquilla ses yeux avant de lui demander où il avait rencontré sa mère. Pierre lui répondit qu'il avait croisé Délia pas loin du magasin où il avait fait ses courses dans le quartier où Sacha travaillait.

« C'est bizarre, en général elle ne vient jamais dans cette zone-là... »

« Il y a des cabinets dentaires pas loin, peut-être qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous. »

Une nouvelle fois Sacha fut surpris. Elle aurait un problème dentaire ? Fallait peut-être l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles pensa Sacha dans un petit soupir. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé...

« Ah oui, je lui ai donné ton numéro de téléphone. Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas. »

Il passa sa main sur son visage, déjà las par cette conversation. Justement, il ne voulait pas que sa mère puisse avoir son numéro, elle serait capable de l'appeler à tout bout de champs, de jour comme de la nuit.

« Ah. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire face à cela. C'était probable qu'elle l'appelait un moment où un autre dans l'après-midi songea-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se rincer le visage, cela le réveillera mieux. Après avoir tourné le robinet et de passer ses mains sous l'eau, il arrosa son visage rapidement et négligemment avant de prendre sa serviette à côté de lui afin de se sécher. Lorsqu'il se découvrit, le regard devant la glace encore la serviette sur sa bouche et son menton, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : briser le miroir. Il se sentait minable. Oui, il se sentait faible face à ses cauchemars, complètement inutile en fait...  
Sacha déposa sa serviette contre le lavabo alors que ses pensées sombraient face à son reflet. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien, incapable de garder une fille auprès de lui et de lui partager un si soit peu sa vie. Il soupira, pensant encore à Ondine qui lui manquait de plus en plus alors qu'il décida de prendre ses affaires afin de se préparer.

**OOOOO**

Sur les coups de quinze heures, le cellulaire de Sacha vibra sur un numéro inconnu. Le jeune brun décrocha, doutant déjà qui était l'interlocuteur.

« Sacha ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh c'est maman, Poussin ! »

Le visage du jeune homme se forma dans une grimace explicite face à ce surnom que sa mère le lui avait donné depuis qu'il était enfant.

« Maman, arrête avec ce surnom ! »

Il entendit son rire cristallin lui rappelant qu'il ne lui parlait pas assez souvent. Sacha était dans sa chambre auprès de son lit où il décida de s'asseoir sur le matelas tandis que Délia lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« Je vais très bien maman. » Mentit-il, « Et toi ? »

« Oui. Ce matin je suis partie accompagner Antoine à son rendez-vous chez le dentiste quand j'ai revu ton ami Pierre. Très charmant ce jeune homme... »

Sacha se raidit face à la prononciation de son beau-père alors que sa mère continua sur sa lancée en lui disant qu'elle avait un peu parlé à Pierre sur son unique fils ainsi que sur les études du jeune homme.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu me manques beaucoup mon chéri. »

Il soupira doucement ayant envie de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait aussi mais aucun mot ne fut sorti de sa bouche. Il avait le regard posé dans le vide, un peu perdu dans ses pensées avant d'entendre un petit bruit discret lui faisant tourner sa tête vers la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Il sortit de sa chambre, guettant la présence de Pierre avant de comprendre que son colocataire était sûrement dans la sienne. Il décida de fermer la porte avant de se remettre sur le lit, attentif à ce que sa mère lui disait.

« Tu fais quelque chose demain ? »

« Euh...Non. »

« Viens manger à la maison demain midi, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de te voir. »

Sacha ferma ses paupières un instant, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser à sa mère. Il lâcha un infime soupir avant de répondre qu'il viendrait, la faisant exclamer de joie.

« Antoine aussi est ravi que tu viennes déjeuner avec nous. »

Un pincement de lèvres se fit alors que le corps de Sacha se raidit face à cette réponse. Son beau-père était sans doute à côté de sa mère et qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait au téléphone. Il se sentait mal soudainement, il avait l'impression d'avoir eu un coup de chaleur, que son corps était devenu de plus en plus rigide tandis que ses jambes ne semblaient plus sentir la sensation de son poids malgré qu'il fût toujours assis sur son lit. Instinctivement, il s'abaissa jusqu'au sol où il se recroquevilla contre le pied de son lit comme s'il recherchait un semblant de sécurité. La conversation suivait son rythme, laissant sa mère débiter tout ce qu'elle avait à dire alors qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, n'écoutant Délia qu'à mi- mots.

Quelques instants plus tard, la conversation téléphonique se termina rendant un souffle d'apaisement à Sacha qui avait eu sa respiration coupée pendant quelques minutes. Toujours recroquevillé au sol contre son lit, il n'osa pas se relever encore sous l'emprise du choc. Quand sa mère avait commencé à lui parler de ses projets d'avenir avec Antoine, il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler et il avait tout simplement succombé à son malaise. Il ne portait pas son beau-père dans son cœur, il ne l'appréciait guère depuis que le jeune homme avait compris qu'il était à l'origine de ses innombrables cauchemars. En repensant à ces moments qu'il avait passé avec Antoine, une envie de germer l'envahi le faisant partir en courant jusqu'aux commodités où sa tête se finit dans la cuvette. Dévoilant son visage pâle, il entendit son colocataire venir jusqu'à lui d'un air inquiet tout en se redressant jusqu'au lavabo où il se nettoya la bouche.

« Ça va Pierre, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui a mal passé. »

« Ouais j'espère bien, si vraiment ça ne va pas, prends un rendez-vous avec ton médecin. »

Pierre et son foutu inquiétude typique du grand frère, Sacha sourit doucement en sachant que le métis devait avoir l'habitude de réagir comme cela avec ses frères et sœurs. S'observant dans le miroir, il se demanda intérieurement durant un instant comment aurait été sa vie s'il n'était pas enfant unique, s'il avait comme son ami, plusieurs frères et sœurs… Il se souvint que sa mère voulait avoir un autre enfant avec Antoine mais qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tomber enceinte. Sacha soupira à cette pensée, s'imaginant Délia de nouveau mère. Au fond de lui, il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle puisse avoir un enfant avec Antoine ; une grimace se forma sur son visage, songeant à ce qui pourrait se passer si Antoine aurait eu un autre enfant…

Lorsque Pierre le prévint qu'il devait partir voir des amis, il replongea, dans une vitesse phénoménale, sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes oubliant la présence du métis.

« Sacha ? » S'inquiéta Pierre.

« Va voir tes amis, c'est juste passager. »

Il l'entendit soupirer avant que les pas du métis résonnèrent sur le parquet du salon comprenant au jeune homme qu'il céda. Un petit claquement de porte retentit dans le silence où Sacha essaya de se calmer face à ses vomissements soudains. Seul face à ce silence, Sacha tenta de faire le vide dans la tête et d'oublier temporairement que ces vomissements étaient dus à quelques souvenirs désagréables…

**OOOOO**

Le cœur battant, il se camoufla sous sa couverture sentant son regard lui brûler la peau. Il avait l'impression que la noirceur de sa chambre l'étouffait le donnant une respiration légèrement saccadée, oubliant même pendant quelques secondes la présence de cet homme qui le guettait à la porte. Il n'osa faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il entendit ses pas vibrer sur la moquette alors qu'il lutta contre ses larmes qui risquaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre... Il sentit sa grande main caresser doucement ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassèrent de la couette lui faisant frissonner de peur avant de comprendre que son matelas se mouilla de son urine qu'il venait d'éjecter malgré lui sous sa grande angoisse…

En sueur, Sacha se réveilla en sursaut dans un petit gémissement de frayeur avant de sortir rapidement de son lit, dirigé vers sa fenêtre où il vérifia ses volets. Ces derniers étaient toujours mi-clos, laissant une petite lumière échappé dans l'ouverture, éclairant son visage usé par la fatigue. Sa forte respiration se fit retentir dans le silence pesant de la chambre, comprenant qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Sacha ouvrit les fenêtres, ayant besoin de respirer un peu l'air frais du petit matin. Il était à peine six heures que déjà Sacha n'osait plus retourner dormir dans son lit. Il s'aperçut seulement maintenant que son jogging était trempé par la sueur et l'urine qu'il avait produites inconsciemment durant son sommeil le faisant pester mentalement contre soi-même. Il respira un bon coup, profitant du petit vent printanier qui soufflait vers son visage avant de décider d'ouvrir un peu plus les volets. Se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise dans ses vêtements, Sacha sortit d'autres affaires de sa commode puis quitta silencieusement de sa chambre, évitant de réveiller son colocataire.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il tâtonna sur le carrelage du mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur avant de réussir à allumer la salle d'eau dans un petit sourire victorieux. Verrouillant bien la porte, Sacha soupira mal-à-l'aise devant le miroir. Comment Ondine l'avait pu lui trouver mignon ?... Pensa le jeune homme, le regard fixé sur son reflet. Il n'avait rien de spécial qui pouvait le qualifier de « mignon » ou de « adorable » songea-t-il d'un air pessimiste alors qu'il se dévêtit lentement et difficilement. Il avait eu toujours du mal à se dévêtir, même quand il était seul. Déjà le fait qu'il se voyait en train de se déshabiller le répugnait. Il n'aimait pas son corps, il détestait lorsque des personnes osèrent lui dire qu'il était beau. Ondine ne lui avait jamais vraiment complimenté qu'il était beau, en général elle le qualifiait de mignon, un mot qu'il entendait souvent. Un bruit feutré se réalisa, traduisant un vêtement qui venait de tomber à terre. Sacha était maintenant en torse nu. Ondine avait beau lui dire qu'il avait des jolis bras finement musclés, il ne pouvait s'empêché de renier cette qualité physique. Il n'avait pas de si joli bras musclés que prétendait la rousse, il n'y avait rien de joli en fait…

Sacha soupira une nouvelle fois tout en retirant son jogging, et voilà qu'il pensait encore à son ex-copine.

Une fois le rideau fermé, debout dans la baignoire, il alluma rapidement le robinet avant de songer à ce qui allait se passer durant la journée : Il quittera son appartement dans quelques heures pour partager un déjeuner avec sa mère et son beau-père, chez eux. L'eau coula sur le jeune homme qui sentit une douleur à une de ses articulations de son épaule, l'obligeant à grimacer de douleur. Il passa son dos sous l'eau brûlante, faisant rougir sa peau dans un soupir alors qu'il passa sa tête sous la pomme de douche. Il allait encore rester longtemps dans la salle de bain pensa-t-il alors qu'il prit un gel douche. Et comme à chaque fois, il se lava plusieurs fois de suite, vérifiant que sa peau était propre ainsi que ses cheveux. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et se transformèrent en instants de souffrance pour le jeune homme qui était de nouveau hanté par ses mauvais songes. Il y repensa si fort qu'il avait l'impression de revivre l'instant de frayeur alors qu'il essaya d'oublier ces images qui apparaissaient à chaque seconde. Il ne voulait pas y aller à ce foutu repas. Il ne voulait pas rentrer de nouveau dans la maison de son enfance, il aimerait tant qu'il disparaisse durant une journée le temps d'oublier qu'il devait passer une partie de son week-end avec son beau-père… Sacha frotta de plus en plus fort son gant sur son bras, oubliant que l'eau lui brûlait de plus en plus sa peau. Il fallait qu'il l'oubli, il fallait que ces mauvais souvenirs partent de sa mémoire, que ses cauchemars disparaissent pour de bon. Un étouffement de sanglot retentit entre les écoulements du jet douche où quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Ce dernier frotta encore et encore sur son corps tout entier, cherchant des souvenirs heureux dans sa mémoire mais malheureusement aucun semblait lui revenir. Sacha repensa à certains moments sympathiques qu'il avait vécu avec Ondine mais cela engendrèrent encore plus de sanglots. Elle l'avait quitté, et cela fit maintenant cinq jours... Cinq interminables jours à refouler les idées noires, à faire n'importe quoi.

Après quarante minutes sous la douche, Sacha coupa enfin l'eau avant de tirer le rideau dans un léger brouillard causé par la chaleur. Les yeux rougis, il posa son regard sur son jogging uriné qu'il avait lamentablement jeté à terre avant la douche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il urinait dans son froc pensa-t-il pudiquement. Heureusement que Pierre n'était pas au courant de cela, il serait sentit humilié. Déjà que la honte la rongeait jusqu'à l'os, se sentant affreusement pudique et déplaisant, il n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir que son colocataire le prenne pour un patient qu'il pourrait décortiquer tous les symptômes dans tous les diagnostics possibles et inimaginables qu'un futur psychologue pourraient faire…

Se chauffant dans sa serviette, il venait de sortir de la baignoire où il vérifia que la mousse du savon était bien partit dans le conduit. Silencieusement il essuya son corps en frottant doucement sa serviette de bain contre lui, remarquant que le miroir était rempli de buée, le faisant lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins il ne se verrait pas son état piteux dans la glace…

**OOOOO**

Se faufilant près du salon, Sacha venait de sortir de la salle de bain où il avait mis un certain temps à se remettre de ses émotions. Il s'avança doucement en direction de sa chambre dans la noirceur de l'appartement, le faisant craindre à chacun de ses pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas être dans le noir ! Il serra son ancien pyjama contre lui, évitant pour la même occasion de toucher son pantalon humide, comme s'il essayait de se rassurer. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir une phobie du noir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une petite angoisse lorsqu'il était dans la pénombre, lui faisant rappeler celle de sa chambre qu'il avait lorsqu'il était enfant…

Une fois entré dans sa salle à coucher il soupira d'aise en voyant la lumière du jour s'illuminer de plus en plus à travers l'ouverture des deux volets. Il ferma la porte et profita pour allumer la lumière avant de mettre son linge sale dans le sac plastique près de son lit. Le jeune homme posa son regard las sur son matelas où il découvrit une tache foncé lui enfonçant dans sa honte. Maintenant il fallait changer le drap-housse pensa amèrement Sacha tout en retirant ses oreillers ainsi que sa couverture afin de dégager son matelas. Dans un soupir gras, il sorti un nouveau drap-housse alors qu'il n'entendit pas son colocataire entrouvrir la porte afin d'observer ce qu'il faisait…

* * *

Je poste le prochain chapitre Vendredi. A la prochaine ! :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9 ! :) Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Dans une des rues de son quartier d'enfance, Sacha marcha d'un pas non tranquille sur le trottoir tandis que sa main gauche tritura sa manche de son blouson, pas du tout assuré par ce déjeuner en famille. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir après son fameux cauchemar et il avait finalement prit un bouquin pour se changer les idées jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Pierre rentrer dans la cuisine une heure après son passage dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas réussi à manger la totalité de son bol de céréales, pensant fortement à ce fameux repas. Pierre l'avait fait la remarque et il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait pas encore eu de maux de ventre, ne sachant pas vraiment l'origine des fameux vomissements que Sacha avait eu la veille. Le Jeune homme lui avait rassuré que tout allait bien et lui avait informé qu'il le laisserait seul pour ce midi puisqu'il devait déjeuner avec sa mère et son beau-père. C'était à ce moment-là que Pierre avait su pour la première fois que Sacha avait un beau-père rendant Sacha un peu mal-à-l'aise, après tout il préférait ne rien dévoiler sur sa vie familiale à son entourage, même à ses amis les plus proches tel que Pierre. Cela faisait seulement deux ans que Pierre et Sacha se connaissaient, malgré qu'ils avaient fréquentés les mêmes lieux durant plusieurs années. C'était par hasard dans un établissement scolaire qu'ils se côtoyèrent dans la même classe qu'ils avaient commencé à se parler, après cela, ils étaient devenu assez complices pour le plus grand bonheur de Délia qui trouvait que son fils était trop solitaire.

Sacha s'arrêta devant un pavillon où il reconnut certaines des fleurs préférés de sa mère qui étaient des pétunias rouges plantés au bord du jardin près de la porte d'entrée. Il souffla un bon coup comme pour se prendre du courage avant de poser son doigt sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard il vit sa mère sortir de la maison, le sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Sacha ! » S'exclama joyeusement Délia en ouvrant le portail.

« Bonjour maman. »

Il la sentit se serrer fort contre lui, en l'entendant lui dire qu'il l'avait énormément manqué et qu'elle était contente qu'il puisse manger avec eux. Sacha se raidit doucement, rendant lui aussi l'étreinte à sa mère avant de lui déclarer dans un semblant de rire nerveux qu'elle finirait par l'étouffer à force de le serrer aussi fort.

« Désolé mon Poussin mais c'est que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. »

Une grimace se forma sur les traits de Sacha en entendant ce surnom ridicule tandis qu'il lui rappela d'arrêter de le nommé « Poussin » faisant sourire sa mère malgré lui. Il sentit ses mains douces sur ses joues dans un geste maternelle avant de l'entendre lui révéler qu'il sera toujours son Poussin, faisant soupirer le jeune homme dans un petit sourire alors qu'il leva ses yeux en l'air, exaspéré.

« Tu tombes à pic, le repas est tout juste prêt. » Discerna Sacha, l'obligeant à poser son regard sur la porte d'entrée.

C'était son beau-père qui venait de parler. Il était sans doute sorti du pavillon durant leur étreinte pensa Sacha alors qu'il glissa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il suivit sa mère qui commençait à se diriger vers son compagnon dans un air joyeux faisant rappeler au jeune homme à quel point il se sentait soudainement prisonnier dans cette demeure. Il venait à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte qu'il sentit les bras forts de son beau-père l'enlacer, contractant son corps tout entier, n'osant plus bouger telle une statue humaine.

« Alors comment tu vas ? »

Il serra lentement sa mâchoire tout en s'écartant doucement avant de répondre, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, qu'il allait bien. Pourquoi s'inquiéter, il allait toujours bien !... Ironisa mentalement Sacha en pensant à toutes ces personnes qui lui posaient cette foutue question.

Délia lui demanda de retirer son manteau avant de lui informer qu'ils allaient manger des steaks hachés accompagné de légumes. Le jeune homme obéit puis accrocha son blouson sur le porte-manteau pas loin de là où il vit juste à côté une photo encadrée fixée sur le mur. Sur cette photo il y avait sa mère et son beau-père entourant un petit Sacha qui avait à peine sept ans. Le jeune homme soupira en se rappelant de cette journée où ils étaient partis au parc sous un grand soleil d'été jouant à cache-cache avec Antoine. Il baissa pudiquement ses yeux vers le sol, perdant dans ses pensées tout en posant son sac bandoulière auprès de son manteau avant d'entendre son beau-père lui prévenir qu'ils pouvaient désormais manger. Il acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il s'arrêta devant l'évier afin de se laver les mains – plusieurs fois de suite- puis parti rejoindre sa mère qui venait de mettre les plats sur la table de la salle à manger.

Les mains moites, Sacha prit ses couverts et commença à couper sa viande ainsi qu'à déguster des petites bouchées de ses légumes alors qu'il sentit le regard presque insistant de son beau-père en face de lui. Pendant que sa mère mettait une autre cuillère de légumes dans l'assiette de son compagnon, Sacha ne put s'empêcher de constater que les habitudes n'avaient pas changé depuis son départ de la maison huit mois auparavant. Il mâchouilla doucement son morceau de steak haché lorsque sa mère lui demanda si cela se passait bien à son travail depuis son recrutement à la supérette y a quelques semaines.

« Ça se passe bien. » Répondit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« Et Ondine, elle est toujours à son restaurant ? »

Ondine travaillait en temps partiel dans un restaurant dans un petit quartier pas loin de chez elle en tant que serveuse. Elle avait trouvé cet emploi il y a presque six mois et tout semblait aller bien.

Mal-à-l'aise, Sacha repensa soudainement à Pierre qui lui avait raconté son bref passage chez la rouquine lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool…

« Euh… »

Sur le moment, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il supposa silencieusement que depuis leur rupture elle avait encore son emploi alors il décida de répondre un « oui » affirmatif tout en détournant maladroitement son regard sur son assiette à moitié pleine.

Il soupira discrètement n'osant pas révéler à sa mère qu'il ne sortait plus avec Ondine. Délia avait l'air de beaucoup aimé cette fille pensa Sacha alors qu'il sentit son peu appétit s'en aller. Il entendit son beau-père proposé de l'eau à sa compagne avant de relever son regard sur lui tout en l'observant verser le contenu dans le verre de sa mère. Il croisa soudainement son regard perçant lui faisant perdre contenance tandis que le jeune homme comprit qu'il lui demanda silencieusement s'il voulait lui aussi de l'eau. Il fit un petit acquiescement, n'arrivant pas à lui adresser un seul mot.

« Je trouve que tu as une petite mine, Sacha. » Remarqua Délia.

Le concerné pivota sa tête vers sa mère qui se trouvait au bout de la table entre les deux hommes, ne répondant pas encore à sa question.

« Est-ce que tu dors assez ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Ça va maman, je dors bien. » Mentit-il, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il sentit sa main se serrer dans la sienne, bien en évidence sur la table devant le regard observateur d'Antoine qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque-là.

« Mais c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour toi. » Lui répondit-elle dans un petit sourire compatissant.

Sacha reprit difficilement son repas alors qu'il avait encore cette impression de brûlure sur sa peau depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard insistant d'Antoine. Il avait une forte envie de fuir, de partir loin de lui, loin de tout, de se faire tout petit jusqu'à même vouloir disparaître en poussière…

Peu à peu des sujets de conversations s'animèrent autour de la table laissant Sacha écouter ce que Délia et Antoine disaient. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée, et parla de son travail rendant Sacha attentif malgré lui.

« Il y a déjà des personnes qui sont venu pour des inscriptions. »

Antoine donnait des cours de karaté à des adolescents ainsi qu'à des adultes. Il avait toujours pratiqué cette activité professionnelle depuis qu'il avait rencontré Délia. Sacha détourna son regard sur son assiette où il piqua un morceau de carotte à l'aide de sa fourchette tandis qu'il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Antoine lui initiait à des combats mais malheureusement Sacha n'était pas très prodigieux, malgré qu'il avait essayé plusieurs fois de faire plaisir à son beau-père. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir mais il avait fait comprendre à Antoine que le karaté n'était pas son fort et qu'il préférait regarder les autres se battre. Il était déjà venu assister à quelques cours de son beau-père et parfois il l'enviait d'avoir autant de maîtrise dans ses gestes lors des combats.

« Sacha ? »

Le concerné sursauta intérieurement et tourna son regard attentif sur sa mère qui fronçait légèrement ses sourcils marrons.

« Tu n'as plus faim ? »

Il jeta un œil sur son assiette comprenant qu'il avait déjà commencé à pétrir le reste de sa nourriture tout en tenant bien sa fourchette dans sa main. Il bredouilla doucement avant d'avouer à sa mère qu'il n'arrivait pas à terminer son assiette.

« Ah, d'habitude tu as un grand appétit. » Entendit-il, faisant poser ses orbes sur Antoine.

Il remarqua seulement maintenant que son beau-père avait les cheveux plus courts que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ses yeux de couleur noisettes le sondaient rendant le jeune homme encore plus mal-à-l'aise qu'il n'était quelques instants auparavant. Il vit un petit sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres où de légères facettes se dessinèrent aux creux de ses commissures tandis qu'il entendit sa mère commencer à débarrasser la table en empilant les assiettes. Sacha détourna son regard, ne voulant plus fixé son beau-père dans les yeux décidant de donner son assiette à sa mère afin qu'elle le pose au-dessus du sien, accompagné des couverts sales.

« Tu veux quoi Sacha comme dessert ? J'ai des petits pots de crèmes au chocolat ou à la vanille. »

« Chocolat. »

Délia sourit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine tout en prévenant son compagnon que le journal télévisé allait bientôt commencer, obligeant Antoine à se lever afin de prendre la télécommande qui était posée sur la petite table basse, près de la télévision. Après avoir allumé le téléviseur, il se remit à sa place auprès de la table alors que Délia revint avec les divers desserts en mains.

Le générique du journal télévisé résonna dans la pièce captant l'attention de la famille qui finissait leur repas. Attentivement, Sacha regarda l'écran où un journaliste d'une chaîne publique prononça le gros titre de l'actualité.

_« On vient de m'annoncer il y a quelques instants une alerte enlèvement. Clara, une petite fille de huit ans, blonde avec des yeux bleus a disparu. Un suspect a été détecté, il s'agirait probablement du père de l'enfant qui avait perdu sa garde récemment. Une photo de la petite Clara ainsi que son père, Danny Mcliver vont apparaître sur votre écran. »_

Les photos s'affichèrent sur l'écran de la télévision où celle de Danny était prise par une caméra d'un centre commercial, lieu de l'enlèvement.

Le visage du journaliste costumé apparut une nouvelle fois à l'écran, prêt à continuer à citer les informations du jour.

_« En ce moment-même des agents de polices sont à la recherche du présumé suspect ainsi que l'enfant. Voici un numéro où vous pourrez joindre si jamais vous pensez avoir vu Clara ou le kidnappeur. » _

Un numéro vert s'afficha à côté du journaliste alors que le journaliste continua sur sa lancée, parlant encore de l'alerte enlèvement.

« C'est affreux. » Entendit Sacha.

Le concerné pivota sa tête vers sa mère qui venait de parler avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas finir de révéler sa pensée.

« Comment peut-on jusqu'à enlever un enfant ? »

« Certaines personnes sont tellement désespérées, qu'elles peuvent faire n'importe quoi. » Déclara Antoine.

Sacha ne savait pas quoi répondre et sur le moment il repensa à ce que son beau-père venait de dire à l'instant. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il essaya de finir son yaourt. Une idée semblait germer dans sa tête et il savait qu'elle était loin d'être bonne… Mais comme disait Antoine, certaines personnes pouvaient faire n'importe quoi lorsqu'elles sont désespérées. Ayant réussi à terminer son dessert, il informa Délia et Antoine qu'il allait aux toilettes avant de quitter la table. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers où les commodités du rez-de-chaussée étaient derrière et finalement il décida de monter à l'étage pour se diriger vers une des pièces de la maison…

Arrivant devant la porte concernée, il regarda autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait et osa appuyer sur la clenche doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il observa le bureau qui était au milieu de la pièce avant de s'avancer d'un pas non assuré vers celui-ci. Il savait que c'était une connerie de faire cela pensa le jeune homme, mais depuis le repas il n'y arrêtait pas d'y songer, espérant que cela résoudra ses problèmes… Il contourna le bureau d'un pas lent et hésitant, posa ses orbes marron-noir sur le premier tiroir avant d'avancer sa main dans un léger tremblement. Il savait ce que ce tiroir contenait. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait une boîte en velours où renfermait une chose importante…

Il tira le tiroir, ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte rectangulaire délicatement dévoilant une arme à feu entouré de plusieurs boîtes de minutions. Antoine avait toujours prévu une arme au cas où s'il devait se défendre lors des cambriolages ou autres, malgré que Délia fut assez réticente. Sacha s'étonna que le tiroir ne fut pas verrouillé et que son plan semblait trop facile…

Maintenant il fallait descendre avec le revolver sans que Délia et Antoine l'aperçoivent avec, pensa Sacha en prenant l'arme dans ses mains. Il prit une boîte de munition, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune balle dans le revolver tandis qu'il activa ses méninges pour trouver une solution pour le cacher. Il regarda autour de lui, avant d'écarquiller ses yeux en pensant qu'il devait aller dans sa chambre d'enfance. Il ferma rapidement le tiroir et quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide, n'oubliant pas de bien refermer la porte avant que ses pas lui menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement, n'osant pas encore rentrer dans sa chambre. Il souffla grassement tout en détaillant le lieu où il avait passé le trois-quarts de son temps lorsqu'il était enfant. Son armoire en bois était dans un coin en face du lit qui était parallèle à la fenêtre, où la tête de lit touchait le mur. Son bureau se situait près du lit ainsi que de quelques étagères qui étaient fixées sur le mur où disposaient quelques peluches, de livres et d'une voiture télécommandée. Il posa enfin le pied dans sa chambre, marchant d'un pas rapide vers l'une des étagères. Il prit une peluche en forme de lapin où une fermeture éclair était cachée sur le dos derrière ses grandes oreilles tombantes en arrière. Un sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres en comprenant qu'il y avait assez de place pour camoufler l'arme à feu ainsi que la boîte à munition dans la peluche. Après avoir fermé la fermeture éclair il précipita vers le couloir espérant qu'il n'avait pas pris trop de temps. Il descendit sous le regard curieux de sa mère avant que celle-ci sourit en voyant la fameuse peluche entre les mains de son fils. C'était l'une des rares choses que Sacha avait de son père biologique. Ce dernier était décédé d'une maladie rare lorsque Sacha avait cinq ans. La perte avait été très difficile pour Délia et Sacha. Surtout pour ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait à l'époque vu de son jeune âge. Avec le temps il avait appris à accepter cette absence qui fut partiellement comblé par la présence d'Antoine, un an après le décès du mari de Délia. Depuis, cette dernière n'avait plus envie de se remarier et Antoine semblait comprendre son choix.

« Je vois que malgré le temps, cette peluche est toujours aussi bien entretenue. » Constata-t-elle en s'avançant vers les escaliers.

Sacha fit un sourire maladroit, pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa mère sache ce que cette peluche cachait…

« Ouais. » Soupira-t-il.

C'était la seule peluche que son père avait pu lui offrir avant son décès. C'était sûrement une façon de lui dire que même s'il n'était plus auprès de lui, il veillera à travers ce lapin en peluche. Un petit sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur son visage en repensant à ces quelques souvenirs flous de son cher papa avant qu'il fut brusquement sortit de ses songes par le son trop fort d'une publicité.

S'étant arrêté au cours de la descente, il marcha sur les dernières marches accédant à la salle à manger où sa mère le regarda chaleureusement. Remarquant son regard maternel et insistant, il soupira doucement en comprenant qu'elle n'allait plus le lâcher.

« Faudrait qu'on se voit plus souvent. »

Sacha soupira, il se doutait bien qu'elle allait lui dire cela. Arrivé devant sa mère, il lui rassura qu'il la verrait à chaque fois qu'il pourrait faisant sourire son ascendante. Il serra sa peluche contre lui, se rappelant à quel point il adorait avoir cette peluche avec lui tandis qu'il coula une œillade sur son beau-père qui finissait de débarrasser la table. Celui-ci partit dans la cuisine avant d'être rejoint par sa compagne qui avait décidé de l'aider donnant une opportunité à Sacha pour aller jusqu'à son sac en bandoulière. Arrivé jusqu'au porte-manteau, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de son sac où il l'ouvrit tout en sortant discrètement le pistolet et la boîte à munitions de son beau-père de la peluche. Après avoir vérifié que sa mère et son compagnon étaient toujours concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient, il rangea rapidement l'arme à feu au fond de son sac en bandoulière calé entre un livre et son portefeuille. Il se releva, cachant un son sac en dessous du porte-manteau, ayant peur que sa mère découvre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira, mi- soulagé de n'avoir plus l'arme sur lui alors qu'il décida de se caler sur le canapé afin de regarder la fin du journal télévisé.

L'après-midi défila, laissant Sacha se ronger les méninges par ce qu'il projetait de faire avec l'arme à feu de son beau-père alors que ce dernier rendait toujours le jeune homme dans un malaise effroyable, laissant Délia ignorante de cette situation…

* * *

Je poste le prochain chapitre mardi :) Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Dans le bureau de son patron, Sacha s'assit sur le siège en face de Richie qui semblait agité. L'employé fronça ses sourcils doucement, se demandant ce que son ami avait alors que ce dernier tritura ses mains entres elles, ses coudes posés sur le bureau.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Sacha avait désormais le droit de lui tutoyer mais seulement lorsque les autres collègues n'étaient pas présents, de peur de créer une crise de jalousie et de conflits au sein de l'équipe. Il vit son supérieur le fixer tout en approuvant de la tête faisant augmenter la curiosité de Sacha.

« Tu sais à propos de… De mon secret. » Lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Oui ? » Répondit Sacha, sachant de quoi Richie parlait.

Il l'aperçut de nouveau détourner son regard ailleurs avant de comprendre que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire était important pour son patron.

« Ma mère est au courant. Je lui ai dit. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Sacha assimila ce que Richie venait de lui dire. Il était au courant depuis un certain temps que son supérieur avait projet de révéler son homosexualité à ses parents et Sacha avait hésité longuement à l'encourager. Parce qu'après tout, si ses parents découvraient son orientation sexuelle, ils auraient pu rejeter Richie.

« Et ? Comment elle a réagi ? »

« Assez bien. » Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres, « Je crois qu'elle avait déjà eu des doutes. »

Sacha sourit à cette réponse avant de lui demander si son père était lui aussi au courant. Il vit le visage de Richie de se décomposer dans une moue désapprobateur, faisant froncer de nouveau ses sourcils.

« Je n'ose pas lui dire. J'ai peur de sa réaction… »

Cela pouvait se comprendre, pensa Sacha alors qu'il tapa son pied doucement dans un mouvement répété sur le sol.

« Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de l'avoir dit à ma mère. » Souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, « J'ai l'impression d'être enfin libre, de ne plus être obliger de m'emprisonner dans un lourd secret. »

Sacha fit un petit sourire mélancolique en pensant à son propre secret. Lui aussi il voulait se sentir libre, lui aussi il ne voulait plus avoir l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un terrible secret. Il lâcha un petit soupir discret avant de féliciter son ami d'avoir eu le cran de dévoiler son secret à sa mère. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait eu le courage de faire ce que Richie avait fait.

Après cette petite discussion qui mettait un terme à la pause déjeuné, il sortit du bureau sous un petit rire de son supérieur qui le suivait alors que leur collègue, Jane, les observa d'un air joyeux.

« J'ai l'impression de voir deux amis. » Déclara-t-elle captant leurs intentions.

« Mais c'est le cas, ma chère ! » Confirma Richie en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Sacha.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane avant de dire à Sacha qu'il devait la remplacer à la caisse. Le brun acquiesça avant de sentir son corps de décontracter peu à peu face à l'absence du bras de son ami sur lui. Il partit en direction des caisses, repensant à sa conversation avec son patron ainsi qu'à sa situation familiale.

**OOOOO**

Allongé sur son lit, Sacha fixait le plafond dans un intérêt médiocre, se perdant dans ses songes. Depuis sa visite chez sa mère et son beau-père trois jours auparavant, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'arme qu'il s'était procuré. Il tourna sa tête vers la gauche, le regard dirigé vers sa peluche qui était posée tranquillement sur sa commode où Sacha avait caché l'arme à l'intérieur à son arrivé à l'appartement Finalement, il avait décidé de ramener le lapin en peluche avec lui dans une pensée nostalgie. Il avait mis du polystyrène qu'il avait réussi à piquer à son travail dans le lapin en peluche afin de ne pas discerner le revolver au toucher. Il reposa son regard sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, se rappelant soudainement la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Richie. Il soupira grassement, enviant son patron d'avoir réussi à parler de son secret à sa mère. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir son courage pour faire de même avec son propre secret. Mais il avait tellement peur. Oui, il craignait qu'il puisse dégoûter sa mère, qu'il puisse briser son bonheur qu'elle créait avec Antoine. Après tout, maintenant qu'il n'habitait plus chez eux, pourquoi risquerai de briser leur couple pour des événements qui s'étaient passés il y a plusieurs années ?

De toute façon il n'aurait jamais réussi à dévoiler ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui, comment pourrait-il le dire ? Déjà qu'il s'écœurait lui-même de ce qu'il avait pu subir, il aurait tellement peur que quelqu'un le sache, surtout l'un de ses amis. Il avait toujours cet effroi que Pierre ou Richie puisse se moquer de lui, ou même Ondine… En repensant à elle, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire actuellement. Peut-être qu'elle était dans sa chambre tout comme lui, ou bien qu'elle sortait avec sa sœur ou avec des copains. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans un petit gémissement craintif en s'imaginant que la jeune femme puisse découvrir ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Si elle savait, elle n'aurait même plus osé le regarder dans les yeux, songea Sacha d'un air persuadé. Cela la dégoûterait de le savoir persista-t-il d'un regard rempli de honte. Finalement, heureusement qu'elle l'avait quitté, songea le jeune homme, plus en plus pessimiste.

Sacha glissa sa main sur son visage las et fatigué, marre de penser à plein de choses à la fois. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser d'une seconde à l'autre… Les paupières closes, il souffla doucement essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

N'arrivant pas à être tranquille, il profita de l'absence de son colocataire pour regarder le revolver. Il se leva du lit, prit la peluche avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas tout en ouvrant la fermeture éclair. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur du lapin en peluche à la recherche de l'arme lorsqu'il sentit un papier où la matière différait celle du polystyrène. Il s'étonna durant quelques secondes avant de se demander ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il tira doucement l'objet de son attention faisant tomber quelques boules de polystyrène à terre. Une fois sortit, il découvrit une photo un peu abîmé par le temps et l'usage faisant étirer un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres de Sacha. Il toucha doucement le visage de son père sur la photo à l'aide de son pouce avant de voir une goutte de larme s'écraser sur le cliché. Il essuya rapidement la tâche d'eau, n'ayant pas vu sa larme lui venir. Il soupira lentement s'imaginant comment aurait été sa vie si son père aurait été encore dans ce monde. Délia et lui n'auraient sûrement jamais rencontré Antoine, il aurait sans doute partagé des tas de choses avec son père, il aurait vécu des moments géniaux avec ses parents… Il tira la fermeture éclair oubliant ce qu'il voulait faire puis déposa sa peluche à côté de lui tandis qu'il s'allongea sur le lit, la photo devant ses yeux. Il se rappelait qu'il avait mis cette photo à l'intérieur de sa peluche préféré afin qu'il puisse la regarder à chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait lorsqu'il pensait à son père. Sur cette photo, il y avait Sacha à l'âge de trois ans dans les bras de son paternel qui avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Délia avait pris cette photo un jour d'Été lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur jardin.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, obligeant à Sacha de se redresser de son lit et de diriger ses orbes foncés sur son réveil numérique qui affichait vingt-heures. Déjà pensa-t-il en se levant de son lit, cela fit une heure qu'il était en train de cogiter dans ses pensées. Il posa délicatement la photo auprès de la peluche avant de quitter sa chambre afin de saluer son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu le matin même.

Le manteau et les chaussures retirés, Pierre demanda à Sacha s'il avait diné. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'il avait préféré l'attendre avant de commencer à faire le repas, faisant sourire son colocataire.

Le métis partit rapidement poser son sac de cours dans sa chambre avant de prévenir Sacha qu'il avait une idée de plat à concocter.

« Ah c'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? » Réagit le brun en suivant son ami.

Le jeune homme vit un autre sourire se former sur le visage de Pierre, faisant augmenter sa curiosité avant de l'entendre lui dire qu'il allait attendre pour savoir.

« Allez, dis-moi c'est quel plat ! » Insista Sacha dans un petit air joyeux.

Malgré qu'il ait un peu perdu l'appétit depuis ces derniers jours, il était toujours content de goûter les nouveaux plats de son colocataire. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué que Sacha n'était pas en pleine forme en ce moment, surtout depuis la rupture avec Ondine. Les cauchemars du jeune homme semblaient avoir pris le dessus faisant passer de courtes nuits à Sacha. Pierre espérait qu'avec ce qu'il allait lui préparer, cela rendrait son ami un peu plus jovial sachant qu'il aimait goûter à de nouvelles recettes.

« Tu verras. »

Sacha soupira d'exagération avant de céder en lui disant qu'il commençait à avoir faim, faisant sourire encore une fois le métis. Si Sacha avait faim, c'était bon signe, songea Pierre en rentrant dans la cuisine tout en mettant sortant son tablier d'un tiroir…

**OOOOO**

Minuit et demie, Pierre se leva ayant entendu un bruit suspect dans l'appartement. Il ouvrit doucement sa porte de sa chambre avant de voir une lueur vers la salle de bain. Le métis vit la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte, lui donnant curiosité à ce qui se passait, devinant que Sacha s'était encore une fois réveillé en pleine nuit. Il s'avança doucement vers la lumière qui dévoilait l'ouverture de la porte non fermée où il discerna peu à peu des sanglots étouffés. Sa main accroché au poignet, il fit doucement pression afin de pousser lentement la porte, découvrant un Sacha recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin entre le lavabo et la baignoire.

« Sacha, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Il rentra d'un pas lent dans la salle d'eau avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur à un mètre de lui où il découvrit pour l'une des rares fois ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les pleurs faisant comprendre au métis que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il le vit détourner le regard ailleurs et su que Sacha ne sentait pas à son aise lorsque quelqu'un le voyait pleurer. Cela se comprenait pensa Pierre avant de l'observer plus en détail. Sacha avait ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, son visage était terne et fatigué alors que ses bras semblaient se resserrer encore plus contre ses genoux. Ces derniers étaient contre le torse du jeune homme et semblaient être légèrement humides dû sûrement aux éclaboussures de larmes que Sacha avait pu réussir à sortir.

« Tu as fait encore un cauchemar, c'est ça ? » Tenta-t-il.

Il le vit s'essuyer ses joues mouillés à l'aide de sa paume avant d'apercevoir un acquiescement de sa part. Pierre soupira discrètement, il ressemblait à un gamin qui avait besoin de se rassurer, d'être réconforté. Il risqua de s'avancer un peu vers lui avant de remarquer que Sacha se cala encore plus contre le mur carrelé, comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop près de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul ici… Il fallait le faire sortir de la salle de bain songea Pierre. Peut-être qu'il avait envie de parler ?

Au moment où il voulut lui poser une question, il repéra une rougeur au niveau du bras de son colocataire lorsque celui-ci s'essuya de nouveau ses yeux. Il fronça ses sourcils en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas que son bras dévoilé qui était rouge. Le cou de Sacha semblait être rougit, comme s'il était passé sous de l'eau chaude. Pierre regarda autour de lui et aperçut le rideau de douche humide ainsi que des vêtements du jeune homme derrière son propre porte-serviette et comprit face à ces constatations que Sacha était sorti récemment d'une longue douche.

« T'as pris une autre douche, hein ? »

Sacha ne disait toujours rien et resta immobile durant un instant, le regard dans le vide. Pierre glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, en regrettant qu'il ait fait trop en posant cette question. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Sacha opina de la tête silencieusement faisant comprendre à Pierre qu'il avait bien prit une nouvelle douche. Analysant la situation, Pierre avait compris depuis un petit moment que la plupart des douches que Sacha prenait étaient à la suite de ses cauchemars. Pierre songea qu'il y avait peut-être un lien entre ces prises de douches répétés et les cauchemars que son ami faisait. Il se demandait silencieusement en quoi cela pouvait les lier mais ne connaissant pas le contenu des mauvais songes de son colocataire, il ne pouvait faire malheureusement que des suppositions, malgré qu'il doute bien que celui-ci avait un réel complexe par rapport à son corps. Peut-être se douchait-il car il sentait la transpiration, qu'il était rempli de sueur dû à ses mauvais songes, c'était sûrement cela analysa Pierre silencieusement.

« Ça te dit un chocolat chaud ? »

Pierre espérait le faire sortir de la salle de bain afin qu'il puisse se reposer, vu le rougissement de ses yeux, il devait avoir énormément pleuré. Et pleurer cela fatiguait. Il attendit sa réponse mais il comprit que Sacha ne ferait rien pour faire un quelconque signe. Il se leva décider à faire quand même le fameux chocolat chaud, espérant inciter Sacha à sortir de la salle de bain.

Tandis qu'il mit un bol de lait au four à micro-onde, il jeta un œil vers la salle de bain où la porte était complètement ouverte. Pierre espérait que Sacha allait sortir de son plein gré, ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune homme. Il sortit la boîte de poudre de chocolat du placard ainsi qu'une cuillère d'un tiroir avant d'entendre le petit bruit sonore répété, signe que le lait était chauffé. Au moment où il sortit la tasse du four à micro-onde il crut entendre un léger bruit de pas avant de se retourner dans un petit sourire victorieux. Sacha venait de s'asseoir en face de lui sur la grande chaise, toujours en silence. Après avoir mis la poudre de chocolat dans le bol, Pierre avança ce dernier vers son ami lorsqu'il comprit que Sacha ne le boirai pas. Le métis connaissait Sacha, il savait que celui-ci préférait partager les choses simples telles que boire un chocolat chaud. Il sourit en informant au jeune homme qu'il allait chauffer une autre tasse alors qu'il vit enfin les doigts de Sacha se glisser autour de son bol.

La tasse à ses lèvres, Pierre observa son ami boire son chocolat, oubliant que le temps s'écoula rapidement et qu'il devait bientôt partir à sa fac. Il but une longue et agréable gorgée, imaginant ce que pouvait penser Sacha à ce moment-même. Il aurait tant voulu durant un instant s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Sacha pour savoir à quoi il pouvait songer… Il le vit de nouveau son colocataire mettre son bol à ses lèvres avant d'apercevoir une légère tache de chocolat se coller sur l'une des commissures de ses lèvres, faisant sourire le métis. Sacha semblait être plus apaisé remarqua Pierre en souhaitant que son ami pourra mieux finir sa nuit dans un sommeil profond. Peut-être que Sacha repensait à son cauchemar supposa le métis intérieurement. Sûrement qu'il devait il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête ? Ou bien simplement qu'il voulait oublier cette soirée agité ainsi que ses larmes ? Pierre s'avoua silencieusement que son ami pouvait parfois être un vrai mystère…

Le silence devenait serein, laissant les minutes s'écouler entre les deux hommes, alors que peu à peu le liquide chaud disparaissait dans leur vaisselle.

Tandis que Sacha se leva pour poser son bol dans l'évier, Pierre fit de même avant de voir son ami quitter la cuisine, en direction de sa chambre.

Pierre éteignit la lumière suivit Sacha dans le petit couloir menant aux chambres tout en le guettant entrer dans la sienne. Il attendit un instant devant sa chambre, songeant qu'il devait vérifier que son ami n'allait pas passer les dernières heures de la nuit à rester éveiller comme il le faisait parfois après être sorti d'un cauchemar. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient leurs deux chambres avant de voir en dessous de la porte l'éclairage s'évanouir, signe que Sacha avait éteint la lumière. Il osa appuyer doucement sur la clenche de la porte faisant attention aux moindres bruits qu'il pourrait faire lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette de son ami. Dans la lumière de la nuit où les volets mi- fermés laissaient éclairer la pièce, Sacha venait de prendre son lapin en peluche et de s'allonger sur son lit tout en le serrant contre lui. Pierre soupira doucement, assuré, avant de fermer lentement la porte et de partir dans sa chambre, profitant enfin pour s'endormir, les pensées dirigées vers cette soirée inattendue.

* * *

:-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'ai aussi un OS sur Sacha/Ondine si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Il s'intitule "Les petits bouts de textes".

Sinon, je poste le prochain chapitre Samedi :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le réveil de ce deuxième jeudi de mois d'avril était particulièrement difficile pour Sacha qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit à cause de son cauchemar et de ses pleurs. Celui-ci éteignit son réveil dans un geste lent et découragé avant de passer sa main sur son visage fatigué. Il lâcha un geignement avant de se retourner sur le ventre, s'emmitouflant encore plus dans sa couette. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever et d'y aller au travail.

Ses paupières se fermèrent naturellement perdant Sacha dans un lourd sommeil, oubliant qu'il devait se préparer pour partir à son travail.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit retentir dans la chambre du brun, obligeant ce dernier à se réveiller et à saisir maladroitement son cellulaire qui était posé sur la petite table de chevet.

« Allô… » Déclara-il d'une voix rouée.

« Sacha, t'es où bon sang ? »

Il reconnut de suite la voix de son supérieur et ami, le rappelant subitement qu'il s'était endormi après avoir éteint son réveil.

« Oh merde je suis en retard ! » S'exclama-t-il en posant son regard sur les grands chiffres de son réveil.

« Ouais, et pas qu'un peu. » Charria doucement Richie, « Mais tu viens de te réveiller, là ? »

« Oh putain... »

Sacha pinça l'arête de son nez tout en retirant sa couette et en se levant difficilement de son lit.

« J-je suis désolé. Je viens le plus vite possible. »

« Attends, je suis dans ta rue. »

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, mais pourquoi son patron était dans sa rue ? Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait en bas de chez lui avant d'entendre la sonnerie de l'interphone, comprenant qu'il venait d'appuyer sur le bouton afin que Sacha puisse ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble par le biais d'un autre appareil.

« Bah je viens te chercher. » Répondit Richie le plus naturellement possible.

Sacha soupira tout en lui disant qu'il valait mieux raccroché alors qu'il entendit son ami rentrer dans le bâtiment au creux de son oreille.

« OK. Je monte. »

Un instant plus tard Sacha ouvrit sa porte sur son ami avant de faire milles et une excuses sous le sourire de Richie qui le rassura que ce n'était pas grave. Sacha laissa la place afin de le laisser entrer tandis qu'il sourit une nouvelle fois, ses yeux posés sur la décoration du salon. Il était déjà venu pour ramener Sacha lorsqu'il était tombé malade, se rappela Richie avant de poser son regard sur son ami.

« T'inquiète, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais toujours en retard. »

Sacha sentit le regard de son supérieur le dévisagé de la tête aux pieds, telle une sonde qui captait tous ses faits et gestes.

« Quoi ? »

« En fait t'es vraiment mignon au réveil. »

Il comprit au petit sourire de Richie qu'il lui faisait vraiment effet avant de détourner pudiquement le regard sur le côté, ne sachant pas comment interprété ces dires. Devait-il le prendre comme un compliment ? C'était la première fois qu'un gay lui disait clairement qu'il était mignon.

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça. » Répondit-il, mal-à-l'aise.

Il entendit un petit rire de son patron avant de lui informer qu'il allait se préparer, de plus en plus gêné par sa présence. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre il sentit malgré lui son regard, l'obligeant à se retourner brièvement vers son supérieur, avant de comprendre qu'il le reluquait toujours.

« A-arrête de me mater ! C'est gênant ! » Bégaya-t-il.

« Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te vois en jogging. »

Sacha soupira tout en secouant sa tête face aux propos de son ami. C'était quoi cette excuse bidon ? Qu'est-ce qui voulait dire par là ? Qu'il sous-entendait qu'il le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant dans un jogging ? Sacha glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal-à-l'aise face à cette pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de songer à des idées perverses. Pierre aura fini par déteindre sur lui…

Tandis qu'il chercha une tenue dans ses affaires, il vit Richie se poser dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisées, observant le lapin qui était posé sur le lit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu dors encore avec une peluche. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment en s'avançant vers le lapin.

« Je t'emmerde profondément. » Lâcha Sacha, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une pure taquinerie.

Il se retourna vers son ami, les vêtements posés sur son bras avant de le voir prendre la fameuse peluche dans ses mains. Il réagit au quart de tour, se souvenant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, faisant arracher le lapin des mains sous la remarque perverse de Richie.

« Hum… C'est là que tu caches tes capotes, avoue ! »

Sacha rougit doucement, détournant son regard sur sa peluche, mais pourquoi ils n'avaient que des amis qui tenaient toujours un esprit mal placé pensa-t-il désespéramment en posant son lapin sur la commode.

« Bon vas-y, installe-toi sur le canapé pendant que je suis dans la salle de bain. » Proposa-t-il en obligeant son ami à sortir de sa chambre, toujours sous un petit rire de ce dernier.

Richie obtempéra, se calmant de sa petite crise de fou rire alors que Sacha lui proposa, s'il voulait, de regarder la télévision en attendant. Sacha s'en alla rapidement dans la salle de bain, essayant d'être efficace afin d'éviter de perdre encore plus de temps.

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, Sacha sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à mettre son blouson et ses chaussures, ainsi que sa sacoche où il mettait ses clés de l'appartement, ses papiers d'identités et son portefeuille.

« T'aura pas chaud comme ça ? »

Sacha avait mis deux couches de vêtements, un tee-shirt sous sa chemise tandis que cette dernière était camouflée par un pull à manches longues à coton fin. Il se regarda furtivement avant de répondre à Richie qu'il se sentait bien dans cette tenue. Il le vit acquiescer et éteindre la télévision avant de le rejoindre jusqu'à la porte où Sacha vérifia qu'il avait tout dans son petit sac.

« Parce que la météo annonce jusqu'à 25 degrés, tu pourras toujours enlever ton pull si vraiment tu as trop chaud. »

Sacha fit un petit sourire en acquiesçant au conseil de son ami avant de quitter l'appartement en pensant que même s'il avait chaud, il n'aimait pas trop se dévêtir, tandis que ses pas arrivèrent devant les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrir brusquement sur l'un de ses voisins. Le fameux voisin de palier sortit de la cage d'ascenseur, laissant rentrer les deux hommes avant que Sacha appuya à l'aide de son index sur la touche indiquant le rez-de-chaussée.

« Pourquoi t'es pas resté au supermarché ? » Demanda Sacha.

À côté de lui, Richie faisait semblant de réfléchir alors qu'il mettait sa main dans ses cheveux afin de faire un petit style décoiffé en improvisé avant de poser ses orbes bleus sur son ami.

« Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, je me suis un peu inquiété pour toi. »

Sacha soupira doucement sachant de quoi son supérieur parlait. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme, qu'il essayait de lutter contre sa fatigue en fin de journée. Et puis Richie avait fini par savoir que son ami était en plein deuil d'une douloureuse rupture lorsqu'il avait décidé de ne plus lâcher Sacha jusqu'à qu'il découvre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Mais ce que Richie ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que la rupture qui rendait Sacha mal, il n'avait pas la connaissance des cauchemars que son ami faisait de plus en plus ces dernières nuits ainsi que l'arme qu'il s'était procuré chez son beau-père. Il ne connaissait pas le lourd secret que Sacha portait durement sur ses épaules…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur le hall de l'immeuble profitant aux deux amis de se rendre rapidement à la supérette.

« Bon grouille-toi, j'ai laissé les commandes du magasin à Jane. »

Sacha suivit son patron qui venait de s'engouffrer dans une foule de passants alors qu'intérieurement il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un patron comme Richie…

**OOOOO**

Sur une terrasse d'un petit restaurant sympathique pas loin de chez Délia, cette dernière et son fils partagèrent une pause-café. Sacha avait reçu un appel de sa mère une heure auparavant, lui demandant s'il était disponible pour se voir. Faisant un beau temps à ce premier jour de week-end et qu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire, Sacha avait accepté l'invitation tout en décidant de la rejoindre près de chez elle. Ils vinrent commander leurs boissons chaudes tandis que Délia sortit un journal de son sac à main.

« J'ai pris ce journal de la boîte aux lettres juste avant de partir. » Déclara-t-elle en défilant les premières pages, « Il y a vraiment plein de choses intéressantes, surtout en ce qui concerne l'actualité. »

Sacha sourit en sachant parfaitement que sa mère était une accro des actualités et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à partager avec lui ce qu'elle savait des récents événements nationaux et internationaux.

« Tiens, il y a un article sur l'enlèvement de la fameuse Clara. » Remarqua-t-elle, ses yeux posés sur le papier.

Une serveuse vint vers eux, portant un plateau dans ses mains où étaient disposées les boissons chaudes.

« Alors, thé gourmand ? »

« Pour moi. » Informa Délia.

La serveuse acquiesça dans un petit sourire, faisant balancer légèrement sa queue de cheval blonde avant de déposer une petite assiette où une tasse de thé ainsi que des divers petits gâteaux étaient posés. La serveuse posa ensuite un grand cappuccino auprès de Sacha puis s'en alla rapidement auprès d'une autre table où un couple demandait l'addition.

Sacha souffla doucement au-dessus de sa tasse chaude faisant disparaître momentanément la petite fumée qui y flottait avant de prendre une infime gorgée, n'étant pas encore habitué à la chaleur du liquide. Ses orbes marron-noir posés sur sa mère, il observa cette dernière déguster son petit moelleux au chocolat ainsi que d'autres petites pâtisseries qui étaient accompagné avec son thé. S'habituant peu à peu à son cappuccino chaud, il prit une plus grande gorgée avant d'apercevoir Délia jeter un coup d'œil au fameux article d'un air intéressé.

« Elle a été retrouvé sain et sauf. » Informa-t-elle toujours le regard posé sur la page de journal.

« Ah ? Et il y a des informations sur le kidnappeur ? »

Il la vit mettre ses lèvres à sa grosse tasse de thé avant de répondre à la sa question dans un acquiescement.

« Il aura un procès pour enlèvement et… Oh mon Dieu…»

Sacha fronça ses sourcils face à la réaction soudaine de sa mère avant de lui demander ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il but une nouvelle fois sa boisson chaude, il entendit Délia lui informer que Danny Mcliver- le père de Clara- avait abusé de sa fille, faisant au passage étouffer le jeune homme dans sa tasse. Il toussota plusieurs fois faisant inquiéter sa mère.

« Ça va Sacha ? Tu as sûrement bu de travers. »

Le jeune homme opina de la tête tandis que sa crise de toux se calma peu à peu. Il racla sa gorge doucement avant d'assimiler rapidement l'information que sa mère venait de lui révéler. Clara s'était faite abusé par son père… Elle avait quel âge déjà ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ? Dans ces zones-là pensa le jeune homme, de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

« Mais c'est vraiment horrible ! » S'exclama-t-elle, indigné, « Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant… »

Sacha passa sa main sur sa nuque, pensant à Antoine et à ce qu'il avait pu faire de lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire face aux dires de sa mère, sachant que cette dernière n'était au courant de rien. Il se sentait visé par les mots de Délia, il se sentait si concerné par cet article malgré que cela ne parlait que de Clara. Il savait ce que c'était de l'abus, il l'avait vécu, il l'avait subi et il se sentait vraiment mal à cet instant-là. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui dévoiler la vérité ? Sacha soupira tout en essayant de finir sa boisson, mais son envie de le boire était subitement coupée. Tandis que sa mère commença à finir son thé, il décida d'essayer de lui révéler son secret. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à capté l'attention de sa mère mais aucun mot fut sorti, aucun son semblait vouloir s'entendre. Il ferma sa bouche piteusement, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui dire. Comment Richie avait réussi à avouer son secret à sa mère ? Comment il avait su trouver le courage pour faire face à ses angoisses ? Sacha avait tellement peur de la réaction de Délia, tellement peur qu'elle ne puisse pas le croire. Une part de lui avait honte de dire à sa mère. Honte de ce qu'il avait pu vivre durant son enfance, c'était un opprobre pour Sacha de faire savoir ce qu'il cachait à Délia. Mais en même temps, il avait envie de se sentir libérer de ce cauchemar vivant, de ce secret qui l'achevait petit à petit et atrocement. Et pour avoir cette impression de liberté il fallait lui révéler son secret à quelqu'un.

Sacha détourna pudiquement son regard sur les badauds qui passaient devant ses yeux perdus avant que ces derniers se posèrent sur deux enfants admiratifs devant une vitrine. C'était une fille brune sans doute une préadolescente accompagné d'un petit garçon plus jeune. Il les vit aux éclats de rires avant qu'une femme plus mûre, sûrement la mère de ces fameux enfants, rejoint ces derniers.

Soudainement il vit une main se secouer devant son visage, lui faisant revenir à la réalité. Il tourna sa tête vers sa mère comprenant qu'elle avait essayé maintes fois de capter son attention.

« Eh bien, à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Oh…Euh… Rien. »

Il la vit faire son sourire habituel, ranger son journal dans le sac avant de comprendre qu'elle avait terminé son thé ainsi que ses petits gâteaux. Il regarda sa tasse où il restait un quart de cappuccino, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans les pensées, le regard songeur sur le reflet du liquide chaud.

« Ah je suis en train de penser, il faut que j'aille chercher un livre à librairie. »

Sacha releva son regard sur sa mère avant d'acquiescer tout en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient y aller maintenant. Délia sourit une nouvelle fois avant de demander à la fameuse serveuse de ramener l'addition.

Une fois payée, la mère et le fils se levèrent de table, parcourant la petite rue qui longeait plusieurs boutiques et restaurants alors que Délia serra maternellement le jeune homme par le bras entament une nouvelle discussion.


	12. Chapter 12

Un peu plus long que le chapitre précédent ^^ J'espère que n'ai pas perdu de lecteurs en chemin x)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sacha avait revu sa mère. Il était revenu chez lui lors de la pause déjeuné de ce dernier vendredi d'Avril, prévenant son patron qu'il avait quelque chose à faire d'urgence. Richie avait donné son autorisation de ne pas venir travailler pendant l'après-midi à condition que le jeune homme rattrape ses heures. Et c'était comme cela qu'il était dans sa chambre avec un comportement anxieux et agité, vérifiant les affaires qu'il avait besoin dans son sac bandoulière. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tirer la fermeture éclair de son sac afin de le fermer, il entendit la porte claquée, l'obligeant à rester calme et de sortir de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Sacha ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Euh… Et toi ? »

Sacha ne savait pas quoi répondre à son colocataire qui venait de retirer son gilet alors qu'il le vit arquer un sourcil dans un petit sourire.

« Hé c'est moi qui a demandé d'abord. » Riposta-t-il d'un air moqueur.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. » Répondit Sacha vaguement.

Il comprit au froncement de sourcils de Pierre qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sacha ne voulait pas détailler plus, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde du temps. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa chambre suivit du métis qui voulait savoir un peu plus. Arrivé dans la chambre, Sacha prit son sac à son épaule, oubliant par mégarde de le fermer alors que Pierre comprit en regardant à l'intérieur que quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

« Mais comment tu t'es procuré une arme ?! »

Sacha écarquilla ses yeux comprenant que son ami avait vu le revolver dans son sac avant de pester contre son manque d'attention.

« Je suis attendu chez ma mère. » Déclara-t-il rapidement sans répondre à la question posée.

Il ferma son sac en bandoulière, avant de traverser le salon qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il sentit une pression violente au niveau de son bras, l'obligeant à se tourner complètement vers Pierre. Celui-ci semblait être très inquiet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de cette arme ? »

« Lâche-moi Pierre. » Réagit-il presque froidement sans vouloir répondre alors que l'angoisse s'emparait de lui une nouvelle fois.

« Bon sang Sacha, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pierre... Il ne se passe rien du tout. » Mentit-il.

Sacha avait réussi à se retirer de la prise de son ami avant de quitter vivement de l'appartement, demandant pardon silencieusement à Pierre d'avoir réagi assez brutalement avec lui.

**OOOOO**

Son cellulaire à son oreille, Pierre commença à s'impatienter face aux sonneries répétés.

« Aller décroche… »

« Allô ? »

« Ondine ! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« J'ai vu Sacha partir avec une arme. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie. »

« Que dis-tu ?! Tu sais où il est parti ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il était attendu chez sa mère. »

Le métis passa sa main sur son visage, comprenant que la situation pouvait être critique pour Sacha. Et s'il voulait se suicider ? Pierre avait songé à cette possibilité, après tout Sacha était dans une mauvaise passe, il faisait constamment des cauchemars, il commençait à pleurer pour rien, signe de début d'une dépression, il gardait tout en lui ne voulant pas raconter ses soucis avec lui. Pierre savait que Sacha allait mal.

« Écoute, je suis en pause-là, je vais te rejoindre. »

« Non, c'est mieux que je vienne te chercher en voiture. »

« OK. »

Pierre remit son gilet avant de prendre ses clés de voiture et de ranger son portable dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon. Il quitta rapidement l'appartement, appuya vivement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de comprendre qu'il prenait trop de temps. Il décida finalement de descendre les escaliers presque en courant avant de sortir du bâtiment en prenant des grandes enjambées, direction le parking, les traits d'inquiétude formés sur son visage…

**OOOOO**

Dans l'une des allées d'un lieu calme et respectueux, Sacha marcha doucement, la tête rempli de pensées mitigées. Il s'arrêta subitement devant une pierre tombale où était inscrit le nom de son père : « Giovanni Ketchum, 1969-1998 », avant de s'accroupir devant la tombe caressant doucement la pierre lisse et foncé de sa main légèrement tremblante. Il toucha son sac de son autre main où contenait le fameux revolver, sachant qu'il allait l'utiliser bientôt.

« Papa, je t'assure que j'ai essayé, mais maintenant je ne plus faire semblant d'être bien. »

Sa voix était faible et presque tremblante avant qu'une larme fine roula sur sa joue. Sacha la retira rageusement d'un revers de main tandis qu'un petit vent chaud voltigea légèrement ses cheveux en bataille.

« Il faut que je le fasse. » Déclara-t-il, pas très sûr de lui, « J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Le jeune homme se redressa avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur la photo de son père, ancré dans la pierre tombale alors qu'il commença à se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière d'un pas rapide.

Il parcourut quelques rues avant de s'arrêter devant un abribus où un transport en commun arriva juste devant lui. Le jeune homme entra dans le véhicule, demanda au conducteur un ticket avant de donner la monnaie. Il valida son ticket de transport avant de se diriger vers le fond du bus où il s'assit près d'une fenêtre, d'un regard songeur sur le paysage. Maintenant il fallait attendre d'être arrivé pensa Sacha, subitement déterminé…

**OOOOO**

Ondine vit au loin la voiture de Pierre et courut rapidement vers celle-ci où le métis ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur afin que la rousse puisse rentrer rapidement dans le véhicule. Assis sur le siège, tout en mettant sa ceinture, tandis que Pierre continua de manier son volant, elle lui demanda comment Sacha avait pu trouver une arme.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit-il, inquiet, « Il faut mettre au courant Délia. »

« Ah j'ai son numéro. »

Ondine et Délia s'étaient échangés leurs numéros de portable où cas s'il y avait un souci. C'était au moment où Ondine et Sacha sortaient encore ensemble, Délia savait que la rousse était souvent avec Sacha et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Et heureusement qu'elle lui avait donné soupira Ondine en cherchant la mère de Sacha dans ses contacts.

Le téléphone à son oreille, la jeune femme attendit deux sonneries avant d'entendre la voix reconnaissable de Délia.

« Délia. Est-ce votre fils est avec vous ? »

« Non. Tu n'arrives pas à le joindre ? »

« C'est qu'il y a gros souci. »

Ondine expliqua la situation à Délia avant que cette dernière s'exclama d'une voix très inquiète et angoissante.

« Mon fils veut en finir avec la vie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« C'est une possibilité, tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé, on ne sera sûr de rien Délia. Vous ne saurez pas comment il s'est procuré une arme, par hasard ? »

Un silence plana après cette question et Ondine s'inquiéta de l'absence de réponse de Délia.

« Allô Délia, vous êtes encore là ? »

« Oh mon Dieu… » Sanglota-t-elle, « Je crois savoir d'où vient l'arme. »

Délia lui avoua que son compagnon gardait un revolver dans son bureau au cas où s'ils devaient se défendre. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait vu son fils descendre de l'étage lorsqu'il était parti manger chez eux et que c'était sûrement à ce moment-là que Sacha avait profité de prendre l'arme à feu.

« Donnez-moi votre adresse, on va vous rejoindre. »

Délia donna rapidement son adresse à Ondine alors que cette dernière répéta à Pierre afin qu'il puisse le régler sur son GPS.

« Je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer, peut-être qu'il est déjà à la maison. »

« D'accord. Mettez-nous au courant. »

Après avoir raccroché, elle entendit Pierre soupirer grassement comprenant que l'atmosphère était devenue tendue.

« J'espère qu'on va vite le retrouver. » Souhaita-t-il, désespérément.

« Moi aussi, Pierre, moi aussi... »

**OOOOO**

Sacha venait de descendre du bus avant de partir en direction d'une petite ruelle. Il semblait connaître le chemin du bout des doigts, s'avançant d'un pas rythmé et régulier vers un but que seuls ses pas connaissaient. Il traversa un passage piéton, tourna quelques mètres plus loin dans une autre rue avant de s'arrêter devant une petite bâtisse. Il regarda sur la grande pancarte à l'entrée du bâtiment où étaient inscrits en lettres majuscules « Centre Éducatif et Sportif » puis décida de s'avancer vers les portes afin de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il vit une femme à l'accueil qui semblait s'énerver doucement sur l'ordinateur comprenant que celui-ci avait un problème technique tandis que le jeune homme regarda le décor autour de lui. Il y avait des vitrines montrant des médailles ainsi que des coupes accompagné de photos de toutes sortent d'activités sportives. Rien n'avait changé songea Sacha alors qu'il commença à parcourir les couloirs de l'établissement. Au bout d'un couloir il vit une porte s'ouvrir où plusieurs personnes sortaient d'un cours de karaté. Il passa devant eux, attendant quelques minutes devant la fameuse porte discernant encore des voix de plusieurs inconnus. Un instant plus tard, il vit de nouveau d'autres personnes sortir avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait que le professeur qui était encore à l'intérieur. Il s'avança vers la porte, appuya sur le grand poignet horizontal faisant un petit bruit grave puis rentra dans la salle. L'odeur renfermé se fit sentir jusqu'à ses narines alors qu'il discerna le tapis épais sous ses pieds. Au bout de la salle il vit son beau-père commencer à ranger le matériel lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui pour savoir qui venait de rentrer. Étonné, Antoine sourit en voyant son beau-fils ici. Cela fit longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus sur son lieu de travail.

« Sacha ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sacha ouvrit sa bouche afin de répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Lui-même doutait encore du motif de sa venue. Il soupira doucement avant d'entendre Antoine lui demander si sa mère était au courant de sa présence.

« Non. »

« Ah ? Elle sera ravie de te voir, tu sais. »

Oui, il s'en doutait bien. Sa mère était la seule personne qui avait constamment envie de le voir. Il fit un petit sourire ressemblant à une grimace avant de s'avancer doucement vers lui, la main sur son sac. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, c'était l'occasion de sortir le pistolet, non ? Il guetta autour de lui d'un air anxieux réalisant que son beau-père venait encore une fois de parler, faisant poser subitement ses orbes marron-noir sur lui.

« Un combat ça te dis ? Juste pour voir si tu as encore les bases. » Déclara-t-il accompagné d'un sourire presque charmeur.

Sacha glissa sa main nerveusement dans sa chevelure, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec son beau-père. Ce dernier insista, faisant céder le jeune homme à sa demande. Ne voulant pas refuser de peur d'aggraver la situation, il déposa son sac dans un coin de la pièce puis il retira ses baskets et sa veste avant de se mettre en face d'Antoine. Ce dernier fit un petit sourire, avant de commencer à attaquer en tendant sa jambe vers son beau-fils, d'un mouvement rapide. Sacha esquiva le coup en reculant avant d'essayer de se défendre les bras bien maintenu devant lui alors que ses mains se fermèrent en poings. Il s'avança vers Antoine, essayant de se rappeler ce que dernier avait pu lui assimiler lorsqu'il était gosse avant de s'étaler piteusement sur le tapis, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Eh bien, c'est du rapide tout ça. » Entendit-il alors qu'il essaya de se relever.

Il sentit le pied de son beau-père à son cou, l'empêchant de se redresser convenablement comprenant qu'Antoine avait décidé d'aller plus loin dans leur petite confrontation. Sacha sentit sa rage l'envahir avant d'apercevoir un sourit vainqueur sur les lèvres de son aîné le rendant encore plus minable qu'il ne l'était. Il savait qu'il était nul en combat, pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Pourquoi Antoine avait tant insisté ? Il soupira doucement avant de tirer le pied de son beau-père, le faisant peu à peu perdre l'équilibre. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer Antoine rigola doucement avant de faire comprendre à Sacha que le combat n'était pas encore fini. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il sentit se bloquer une nouvelle fois dans sa tentative de se relever du tapis. Antoine qui était lui-aussi à terre, profita de l'occasion que son adversaire soit aussi au même niveau que lui pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Ce n'était pas un combat comme les autres, Sacha le savait. Ce n'était pas le karaté habituel qu'Antoine apprenait à ses élèves lors de ses cours. C'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple duel. Il sentit les mains se serrer autour de ses poignets, le barrant toutes tentatives de défenses.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, mon grand. »

Il se raidit doucement à ce nom affectif qu'il lui donnait. Il n'était pas « son grand » pensa amèrement Sacha, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait que céder à son caprice. Il était obligé de faire face à son corps qui se pesait peu à peu contre le sien, essayant malgré lui de prouver qu'il avait de la force.

Comment pouvait-il lui montrer une infime force alors qu'il se sentait déjà fatigué ? Ses nuits écourtées ne l'aidèrent pas… Antoine était plus puissant que lui, il était plus costaud, plus musclé que Sacha. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir craintif avant de pousser son adversaire mais malheureusement pour lui Antoine obliqua ses bras vers le bas tandis qu'il tordit doucement sa jambe afin de survoler au-dessus de son beau-fils. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire, il essaya de riposter plus fortement dans ses gestes, se sentant étouffé par la présence de son aîné. Presqu'en califourchon sur lui, il vit son beau-père l'encourager à surpasser ses faiblesses alors qu'une seule envie traversa le jeune homme, celle d'abandonner. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il sentit de plus en plus fort la prise autour de ses poignets lui faisant presque gémir de douleur alors qu'il essaya encore de repousser son beau-père de lui. Il bougea ses jambes lorsqu'il sentit le poids de son rival se presser de plus en plus, faisant perdre la capacité de son bas du corps comme appui. Il en avait marre. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'Antoine voulait à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce qui voulait lui faire comprendre à travers ce combat ?

« Arrête. »

« Tu laisses déjà tombé ? » S'étonna-t-il, « Aller, un petit effort… »

Sacha soupira grassement, ne se sentant pas très bien. Il avait soudainement chaud. Avec le surplus de vêtements qu'il avait mis et la température de la salle de sport qui semblait augmenté depuis qu'il était entré, cela ne l'arrangeait guère, surtout qu'il s'épuisait petit à petit face à son beau-père. Besoin d'air, cria Sacha à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait besoin de respirer l'air frais…

Antoine fronça ses sourcils voyant le visage de Sacha se blanchir dangereusement.

« Sacha ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien là… »

Le jeune homme sentit le poids s'envoler sur lui lorsqu'Antoine se redressa afin d'aider son beau-fils à se relever. Sacha semblait tangué légèrement, ne réussissant pas à bien se tenir sur ses jambes. Inquiet, Antoine lui emmena contre un mur l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le sol avant qu'il parte chercher sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos.

« Ah merde je n'ai plus d'eau. » Grogna-t-il, « Bon, je vais t'emmener jusqu'à la maison, tu arriveras à tenir jusque-là ? »

Affaiblit, Sacha acquiesça se demandant encore comment il avait fait pour être dans cet état. Il entendit son beau-père lui dire qu'il allait se changer rapidement, le laissant seul dans le dojo.

Sacha souffla doucement, reprenant ses esprits face au silence qui se présentait à lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses mains devenir moites, détestant toujours avoir cette sensation désagréable tandis qu'il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Des souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire, se rappelant qu'il avait déjà eu ce genre de crise lorsqu'Antoine essayait de l'entraîner après ses cours quand il était enfant. Même lorsqu'il devenait adolescent, son beau-père insistait pour lui faire réapprendre les bases du karaté, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il ne devait plus revenir ici. Et voilà où il était ? Adossé contre un mur du dojo de son père, génial pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il passa sa main sur son visage avant d'arrêter son geste, sentant la transpiration au creux de sa paume, il fallait vraiment qu'il se lave les mains ! Il essaya de se relever, espérant fuir avant qu'Antoine revienne mais à peine avait-il appuyé ses pieds contre le tapis qu'il se sentit partir une nouvelle fois alors que sa respiration se coupa soudainement, le faisant toussoter doucement. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il oublie ce qu'il lui arrivait…

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avant d'apercevoir Antoine venir jusqu'à lui tout en lui prévenant qu'ils allaient partir.

« Tiens-toi à moi. »

Il n'avait pas trop le choix de se tenir à lui, son bras serrant le sien alors qu'ils s'avancèrent lentement vers la porte avant qu'Antoine prenne le sac de Sacha. Ce dernier réagit rapidement malgré son petit malaise, en arrachant brutalement le sac de la main de son beau-père. Il était peut-être affaiblit mais il était encore capable de porter son sac. Il l'entendit lui souffler qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois sachant qu'il avait toujours réagit comme cela avec Antoine. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache qu'il avait son arme sur lui… Alors qu'ils parcoururent les couloirs déserts, Sacha ne put s'empêcher de sentir de plus en plus mal comprenant que son parâtre le serrait de plus en plus contre lui, son épaule collé contre le sien. Arrivant devant les portes, Sacha avait une seule hâte, respiré dans un vent frais alors qu'Antoine ouvrit doucement, sa main sur la clenche.

L'impression que les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, le jeune homme attendit patiemment que l'air lui vint à lui alors que soudainement un grand vent contra vers le jeune homme, profitant pour aérer le hall, tout en laissant ses cheveux batailler dans le vent…

**OOOOO**

Délia qui venait de rentrer chez elle, essaya de voir une quelconque présence de son fils avant de comprendre que personne n'était là. Elle s'angoissa, s'imaginant le pire pour Sacha alors qu'elle décida de prévenir Ondine et Pierre que son fils n'était malheureusement pas à la maison.

« Il n'est pas chez vous ? Mais où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être ? »

« Je vais voir dans les environs, s'il va vraiment venir, il ne doit pas être loin. »

Après avoir échangé des noms de lieux où Sacha pourrait y être, Délia tenta d'appeler sur le numéro de portable de son fils mais elle fut tombée sur son répondeur. Elle ne laissa pas de message et décida d'aller à l'arrêt de bus près de chez elle où Sacha descendait lorsqu'il venait la voir. Peut-être qu'il sera là-bas, songea la brune…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Dans la _Toyota _grise d'Antoine, Sacha se sentit un peu mieux, respirant l'air devant sa fenêtre ouverte, les cheveux au vent. Son visage avait peu à peu retrouvé ses couleurs faisant oublier la blancheur extrême provoqué par le léger malaise. Le jeune homme serra ses mains contre son sac en bandoulière posé sur ses genoux, songeant à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il jeta un œil à son beau-père qui était concentré sur la route avant de baisser son regard sur le fameux sac. Il sentait toujours cette sensation de dégoût au fond de lui, l'impression d'être encore plus sale qu'auparavant, ressentant l'émotion qu'il avait vécu dans le dojo auprès de son beau-père lors du combat.

Cela fit dix minutes qu'ils roulaient sur le chemin de la maison et le silence semblait décidé de dominer entre les deux hommes. Le véhicule s'arrêta à un feu tricolore laissant quelques piétons traverser la route alors que Sacha posa son regard sur un couple d'adolescents adossé près d'un muret. Il les observa s'embrasser à perdre haleine avant d'entendre un petit rire joyeux de la jeune fille qui semblait ravie d'être avec son petit ami. Sacha détourna son regard sur le pare-brise, repensant amèrement à Ondine. Cela fit exactement vingt-deux jours qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Vingt-deux jours que Sacha se culpabilisait de n'avoir pas fait plus d'efforts pour retenir Ondine, vingt-deux jours à s'acharner sur ses idées noires, sur le pourquoi et le comment de cette rupture. Et le jeune homme savait douloureusement que c'était en grande partie de sa faute que sa relation avec Ondine était détruite. Et s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir su trouver le courage pour aller plus loin avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle était loin de lui, il payait le prix.

Il sentit brusquement le véhicule redémarrer l'obligeant à sortir de ses songes alors qu'il remonta la fenêtre de sa portière. Après avoir tourné dans plusieurs rues, ils arrivèrent dans leur quartier avant que le véhicule se gara devant la maison. Antoine et Sacha sortirent de la voiture tandis que ce dernier attendit patiemment son beau-père qui contourna le véhicule afin d'ouvrir le coffre pour prendre son grand sac de sport. Après cela, Sacha le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison alors qu'il l'entendit se plaindre d'avoir faim.

« Tiens, ça m'étonne que ta mère ne soit pas encore rentré. »

Sacha qui venait de sortir son portable de son sac, rentra dans le pavillon où Antoine lâcha son sac négligemment au sol alors qu'il regarda l'écran de son cellulaire qui affichait deux appels manqués. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait appelé se demanda le jeune homme avant de déduire que Délia était au courant de sa visite improvisée. Est-ce que Pierre l'avait-il dit ? Sacha soupira grassement, se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées alors qu'il imagina sa mère en panique à l'idée de savoir son fils avec une arme. Justement, en pensant au revolver… Sacha retira son manteau et son sac avant de rejoindre son beau-père dans la cuisine qui lui avait servi un verre d'eau. Sacha prit quelques gorgées silencieusement avant d'entendre Antoine lui dire qu'il devait aller à la cave pour sortir le linge du lave-linge. Sacha vit le fameux post-it sur le frigo que son beau-père venait de lire comprenant que Délia avait donné des directives si jamais elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Il le vit se diriger vers la porte menant vers le sous-sol avant de profiter de l'occasion pour chercher son sac afin de sortir l'arme à feu. L'objet voulu dans ses mains, il souffla doucement, anxieux alors que ses pas se dirigèrent vers la porte ouverte de la cave. Arrivé devant les escaliers, il descendit lentement dans un silence presque pesant, ayant l'impression d'entendre les battements de son organe vital résonner dans le petit couloir menant au sous-sol. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arracher de son thorax tellement il le sentait propulser aussi fort. Il poussait de plus en plus frénétiquement, provoquant des sueurs au jeune homme alors qu'il entendit Antoine rire doucement. Ce dernier qui l'avait entendu descendre les escaliers, se tourna vers la pénombre qui camouflait le jeune homme à moitié. Le visage mis caché par la noirceur, il écouta Antoine avec attention.

« Je viens de recevoir un message de ta mère sur mon répondeur. » Informa-t-il presque moqueur, « Elle dit que tu avais un flingue et que tu allais faire une connerie avec. »

Son rire s'augmenta peu à peu avant de voir le fameux flingue sortir de la pénombre, le faisant stopper dans son éclat. Il blanchit doucement comprenant que Sacha avait son arme à feu dans ses mains, contrôlant la situation à son avantage.

« Mais Sacha qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'angoissa-t-il.

Le revolver pointé sur Antoine, Sacha s'avança doucement, le sortant complètement de la pénombre. Devant l'éclairage de la lumière, le visage du jeune homme se forma dans une moue de dégoût et de honte.

« Sérieusement Sacha, rend-moi cet arme. » Risqua Antoine en tendant son bras vers lui.

« Non. » Réagit-il, catégorique, « Putain… T'as détruit ma vie, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?! »

Le jeune homme souleva un peu plus le pistolet jusqu'à le pointé sur le front d'Antoine, qui commença à perdre son sang-froid.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Sacha osa rire jaune avant de riposter calmement et froidement qu'Antoine savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

« C'est ta faute si je suis comme ça ! »

Antoine fronça ses sourcils, levant légèrement ses mains vers le jeune homme comprenant que ce dernier pouvait tirer à tout moment.

« Tu as bousillé mon enfance avec tes sales mains… » Murmura rageusement Sacha.

Il l'entendit soupirer, découragé avant de comprendre qu'il allait parler. L'arme toujours pointé sur le front, Sacha fronça ses sourcils face aux propos qu'Antoine allait d'une seconde à l'autre déclarer.

« Oh Sacha baisse ton arme s'il te plaît. » Tenta-t-il, « Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça, crois-moi. »

Sacha braqua plus durement le flingue sur le front de son beau-père avant de lui répondre sèchement qu'il n'était impossible pour lui de le croire. Le jeune homme sentait sa colère lui monter de plus en plus en lui, il comprit qu'il était prêt à tuer son beau-père s'il l'envie lui prenait grandement. Il avait tellement envie dans le fond…

**OOOOO**

Délia accéléra son pas dans la rue de son quartier comprenant que son fils n'était pas à l'arrêt de bus. Elle avait attendu que plusieurs bus passaient, espérant voir son fils sortir de l'un d'eux mais malheureusement ses espoirs furent anéantis. Elle avait décidé de revenir chez elle, se rappelant que son compagnon rentrait de son travail. Elle avait profité sur le chemin de l'appeler mais malheureusement elle fut atterri sur le répondeur et elle avait dû laisser un message pour expliquer la situation. Tandis qu'elle se perdit dans ses songes noires, elle entendit soudainement un klaxon, faisant tourner sa tête vers un véhicule d'une marque courante avant de comprendre que Pierre était au volant. Elle courut vers le véhicule, entra par la portière arrière avant d'entendre Ondine lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles de Sacha.

« Non. Mais normalement Antoine, mon compagnon, est arrivé à la maison. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose… »

« D'accord, on va y aller chez vous. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la rue concernée où Délia informa que le véhicule de son compagnon était garé devant le pavillon, faisant comprendre à Pierre et Ondine qu'Antoine était arrivé.

Après que le moteur fut arrêter, ils descendirent rapidement de la voiture, Ondine et Pierre suivant Délia jusqu'au pavillon. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte presque à la volée, avant de chercher du regard son compagnon.

« Antoine ? »

Seul le silence répondait. Ondine et Pierre regardèrent dans les autres pièces avant de confirmer à Délia qu'il n'y avait personne.

« La porte de la cave est ouverte. » Remarqua-t-elle, « Il doit être en bas. »

Délia s'avança vers la porte avant d'entendre une voix familière. Un micro-sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la voix de son fils avant de comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose au sous-sol.

« Vous entendez ? Sacha est avec Antoine. »

Le métis et la rousse tendirent légèrement leurs oreilles vers la cave où ils perçurent deux voix masculines.

« Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'ils disent… » Intervint Ondine, « Est-ce qu'Antoine sait que Sacha à une arme ? »

Pierre écarquilla ses yeux avant d'informer les deux femmes qu'il y avait le sac de Sacha à l'entrée tout en parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'objet en question. Il fouilla à l'intérieur en avouant qu'il avait vu l'arme dans le sac.

« Le flingue n'est plus là. »

Tous les trois s'échangèrent un regard remplis de sous-entendus avant de comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave dans la cave. Sacha avait l'arme et il était avec Antoine…

« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura Délia avant de descendre au sous-sol, suivit des deux jeunes.

**OOOOO**

« J'étais avec une fille bien, et toi avec tes gestes dégelasses, tu m'as fait écœurer de pouvoir prendre du plaisir avec elle. »

« Sacha, on peut toujours essayer de… »

« Arrête de parler ! » Cria-t-il, les larmes aux bords des yeux, « J'ai honte d'être ce que je suis, et c'est à cause de toi. »

L'arme toujours braqué sur Antoine, Sacha s'avança de plus en plus, faisant reculer doucement son beau-père alors que soudainement la voix de Délia résonna dans la pièce. Sacha se retourna vivement avant de remettre son arme devant Antoine.

« Maman… »

Sacha était déstabilisé par sa présence et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le découvre anéanti, qu'elle le voit complètement détruit et prêt à tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de son compagnon. Il vit dans la pénombre deux silhouettes avant de comprendre que Pierre était là. Il le vit s'avancer vers lui, essayant de le convaincre de poser l'arme à terre.

« Non. » Répondit Sacha sous le visage angoissée de sa mère, « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que cet ordure m'a fait… »

Sacha posa une nouvelle fois ses orbes marron foncés sur son beau-père avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa mère. Il soupira discrètement avant de sentir une larme lui menacer de rouler sur sa joue.

« S'il te plaît Sacha écoute Pierre, pourquoi tu réagis comme cela ? » Insista Délia.

Elle n'était au courant de rien, pensa Sacha. Sa mère ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé sous son propre toit. Elle était pure, elle était innocente, pourquoi devait-elle subir tout cela ? Sacha repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Richie sur le secret de ce dernier. Il avait réussi à dévoiler à sa mère, pourquoi lui il ne pourrait pas essayer de le faire ? Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa chère mère avant d'ouvrir la bouche, prêt à tout divulguer.

« J-je… »

Soudainement il entendit d'autres pas avant de croiser les orbes bleus de son ex, comprenant qu'elle était la deuxième silhouette qui était camouflée dans la pénombre. Il avait l'impression de se sentir coincer, d'être dans une cage…

Une larme coula subitement, faisant éclater ses émotions enfouis. Qu'est-ce qu'Ondine faisait là ? Pourquoi était-elle là au moment où il avait décidé de révéler son secret à sa mère ? Une autre larme roula sur sa joue avant d'obliger de pointé plus férocement vers son beau-père sous les exclamations de peurs des personnes présentes.

Et tant pis si Pierre et Ondine sauront son secret. Il savait désormais qu'il ne sera plus jamais avec la rousse alors autant qu'elle le sache aussi.

« Maman, j-je… »

Il ne savait pas comment expliqué à Délia qu'Antoine avait fait des choses malsaines avec lui. Qu'il l'avait forcé à garder le silence durant plusieurs années… Sacha posa son regard d'un air insistant sur son beau-père alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de mélancolie.

« Il a… Il a fait des choses pas nettes, tu vois ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de lui dire. Comment sa mère allait réagir ? Et Pierre ? Et Ondine ? Il soupira grassement avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, toujours l'arme braqué sur Antoine.

« Ce salopard… Il m'a forcé à faire des choses horribles. »

Le dite salopard était silencieux, sachant dorénavant qu'aucune chance était de son côté. Il baissa son regard honteusement avant de voir sa compagne froncés ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Sacha déglutit lentement, n'osant plus regarder sa mère en face. Il bredouilla une réponse avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le dire, bon sang !

« Tu te souviens de l'article que tu as lu, sur la petite Clara. »

Délia acquiesça doucement doutant le pire alors que Pierre et Ondine écoutèrent attentivement ce que Sacha allait dire.

« Et bien c'est ce qui s'est passé, sauf qu'au lieu de Clara, c'était moi. »

Le visage de Délia se décomposa dans une exclamation dans un « oh non... » étouffé avant que des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Elle observa son compagnon, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, réalisant ce que son fils venait de dire.

« T'as osé abuser de mon fils ! » S'indigna-t-elle.

Ondine et Pierre qui essayaient de deviner ce qui se passait s'exclamèrent en concert d'un air surpris, comprenant maintenant certaines réactions que Sacha avait l'habitude de faire.

« Comment tu as fait une chose pareille ?! » S'offusqua-t-elle avant de réaliser que son fils avait toujours l'arme braqué sur Antoine, « Chéri, il faut que tu lâches ce revolver. »

Sacha tourna sa tête de gauche à droite faisant comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne voulait pas déposer son arme.

« Je crois que je vais le buter. » Déclara-t-il, de moins en moins sûr.

Délia lança un appel au secours dans un regard échangé avec Ondine, la faisant comprendre que cette dernière pouvait essayer de dissuader Sacha de faire une bêtise.

« Sacha ? » Intervint Ondine en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Le concerné posa ses deux orbes marron-noir sur la rousse, lui faisant remonter des souvenirs sur les moments qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme.

« Ça ne sert à rien de braquer ton arme sur lui, Sacha. Ce n'est pas en le tuant que ça va effacer ce qu'il a pu te faire subir. »

Doucement, elle avança vers le jeune homme qui hésita de plus en plus alors qu'il baissa légèrement, sans se rendre compte, le revolver.

« Oui, il t'a fait des choses malsaines, mais ne t'obliges pas à faire quelque chose que tu risques de regretter. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu salisses tes mains pour lui. »

Complètement perdu, Sacha versa silencieusement de nouvelles larmes avant d'abaisser complètement son arme et de sentir Pierre la retirer de sa main rapidement sous les soupirs de soulagement des trois autres personnes. Complètement désemparé, Sacha sanglota dans les bras d'Ondine qui semblait être sous le choc, autant que Pierre et Délia. Cette dernière jaugea négativement Antoine qui devenait à présent son ex-conjoint. Elle lui ordonna de faire ses valises et de quitter le plus rapidement les lieux, malgré son choc face à cette nouvelle. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait vécu avec un pédophile. Oui c'était un pédophile pensa amèrement Délia avant de poser tristement son regard sur son fils qui pleurait chaudement dans les bras de son ex. Elle s'avança vers lui alors que Pierre lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire du revolver.

« Oh, je ne plus voir d'armes ici. Faites en ce que vous voulez. »

Arrivé à la hauteur d'Ondine et de Sacha, elle caressa doucement la joue de ce dernier lui disant plusieurs fois pardon de n'avoir rien vu. Ondine se détacha de son ex, laissant Délia prendre le relais alors qu'elle se mit à l'écart auprès de Pierre. Silencieusement, Délia et Sacha se serrèrent dans les bras sous les regards des deux amis qui réalisaient réellement ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »

Délia embrassa son fils sur le front, sentant toujours Sacha se contracter dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se jura à voix haute que plus personne n'aurait le droit de lui faire du mal.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! :-D ça fait super plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

À l'appartement de Sacha, ce dernier entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Il soupira tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, encore bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé chez sa mère deux jours auparavant. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait failli tuer son beau-père, qu'il avait enfin révéler son secret après toutes ces années...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Ondine qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, le faisant détourner son regard pudiquement. Comment il se sentait mal devant elle...

« Salut. »

Il la salua toujours avec un embarras extrême puis la laissa la place afin qu'elle puisse entrer avant de fermer la porte dans un geste qui traduisait sa gêne. Pourquoi était-elle là ? La jeune femme n'était pas revenue chez lui depuis leur séparation.

Ondine qui était dos au jeune homme, se tourna dans un petit regard qui traduisait de la pitié avant de s'avancer vers lui. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche trop près de lui. Un mètre les séparait, laissant une atmosphère dérangeante et inconfortable.

« Sacha... je... » S'interrompit-elle soudainement.

Sacha la vit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux détachés faisant relever doucement un peu sa franche droite. Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots...

« Je voulais te dire que... Que je t'aime toujours.»

Sacha, qui avait baissé honteusement ses orbes marron foncés au sol, osa relever son regard sur la jeune femme à la prononciation de ces mots.

« T-tu m'aimes encore ? » S'étonna-t-il, « Je te dégoûte pas ? »

« Non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas. » Répondit-elle, surpris.

Doucement, elle osa s'approcher de lui découvrant que le jeune homme restait à sa place, décider à ne pas reculer une seconde fois. Elle s'était avancée de moitié, n'osant pas être trop près de Sacha de peur de le brusquer. Le brun n'avait rien dit depuis, se sentant toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise à la présence de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait cette impression que Sacha n'était pas encore prêt pour se lancer dans une relation, surtout après avoir dévoilé son secret. Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse, même après ce qui s'était passés ces derniers jours.

« Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ? »

Un silence s'incrusta après ces mots faisant perdre espoirs à Ondine qui ferma doucement ses paupières durant quelques secondes afin d'accuser le coup. Elle s'en doutait bien... Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'allait pas retomber dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il voulait reprendre sa relation avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, qu'il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'ils allaient oublier leur rupture comme cela en un claquement de doigts ? Elle soupira, se sentant vraiment trop conne...

« Je m'en veux. » Continua-t-elle, faisant capter l'attention du jeune homme, « Je t'ai quitté au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi. »

Sacha commença à se diriger vers elle avant de s'arrêter rapidement tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque, embarrassé. Ondine qui avait remarqué sa tentative de rapprochement, observa attentivement le jeune homme, ayant encore un peu d'espoir. Elle le vit détourner le regard ailleurs avant de voir sa bouche s'entrouvrir comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne fut sorti. Ondine tenta de s'approcher encore un peu plus de lui, avant de sentit doucement dans un geste maladroit, les mains de Sacha dans les siennes. Surpris, elle sourit doucement malgré l'amertume qu'elle pouvait ressentir depuis le début de la conversation avant de sentir la chaleur de leurs paumes collées s'en aller, comprenant qu'il retirait ses mains des siennes. Ne voulant pas que cet infime contact se brise, elle retint rapidement, accrochant ses doigts contre le dos des mains du jeune homme. Celui-ci se contracta à ce geste tout en posant son regard mélancolique sur leurs mains liées.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.» Souffla-t-il.

Toujours le regard baissé sur leurs mains liées, Sacha lui déclara dans un petit murmure que lui aussi il l'aimait toujours faisant espérer encore plus la jeune femme. Il lui avoua qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à lutter contre ses cauchemars, contre ses manies qui s'étaient ancrées en lui depuis longtemps, contre sa peur de gâcher une nouvelle fois sa relation avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il lui confiait autant de choses sur ses ressentis. Ondine comprenait ce que Sacha voulait dire, il avait simplement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« Je veux t'aider à aller mieux et s'il le faut, on ira doucement. »

Ondine eu une subite envie de l'embrasser. Elle se mit sur les pointes des pieds et tenta doucement de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsque Sacha sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme, il eut un geste de recul tout en évitant la bouche de la rousse.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Non, c'est moi. » Rassura-t-elle en serrant ses petites mains dans les siennes, « J'attendrais, je ne veux pas te forcer. »

Ondine doutait bien que c'était à cause de sa révélation qui le rendait encore plus distant qu'il ne l'était. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que Sacha avait gardé un si lourd secret durant autant d'années. Elle avait su par Délia que cette dernière avait rencontré Antoine lorsque Sacha avait six ans. Cela devait être très dur pour elle de savoir ce secret seulement maintenant. Ondine doutait bien que la mère de Sacha regrettait cette rencontre, qu'elle se culpabilisait de n'avoir rien vu durant toutes ces années. Ce n'était sans doute pas facile pour Sacha de dévoiler tout ce qu'il portait à sa mère, et encore il n'avait dit clairement et sans aucun détail. Personne savait à partir de quand Antoine avait commencé à faire des choses malsaines sur Sacha, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir en parler. Un pauvre sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en pensant aux manies du jeune homme qu'elle avait pu cerner avant leur rupture. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il ne faisait jamais le premier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embrasser ou de passer aux préliminaires, elle savait dorénavant que Sacha arrêtait constamment leur relation physique à cause de ce secret, à cause de son beau-père…

Doucement, elle colla son corps contre celui du jeune homme, passant ses bras autour de son torse, touchant délicatement son dos masculin de ses mains douces avant de sentir un frisson de la part de Sacha. Celui-ci répondit lentement à son étreinte, faisant sourire la jeune femme qui espérait vraiment l'aider à revivre, à oublier ce passé qui le suivait comme son ombre, à lui faire aimer son propre corps.

La porte d'entrée commença à s'ouvrir dans un petit bruit de serrure réalisant à Sacha et Ondine que leur moment à deux était de courte durée. Instinctivement ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre avant d'apercevoir Pierre rentrer dans l'appartement. Celui-ci dévisagea durant quelques secondes le couple à peine reformé avant de sourire doucement comprenant qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux deux.

« Je dérange peut-être ? »

« Non. » Répondirent Sacha et Ondine en même temps, faisant agrandir le sourire du métis.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de détourner leurs regards pudiquement. Soudainement une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans le petit silence qui s'imposait, alors que Pierre s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, laissant ses amis entre eux. Ondine sortit son cellulaire de sa poche avant de décrocher sous le regard observateur de Sacha.

« Allô Daisy ? »

Sacha la vit froncer doucement ses sourcils avant de l'entendre soupirer grassement. Il semblait que sa grande sœur avait dit quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, songea Sacha.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je suis chez quelqu'un, je vais te rejoindre. »

Quelques paroles plus tard, Ondine raccrocha avant d'avouer à Sacha qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévue à faire avec sa grande sœur. Il acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avant d'entendre Ondine lui dire qu'elle le verrait dans la semaine. La porte ouverte, Ondine sortit de l'appartement dans un petit salut de la main en direction du jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit à ce salut avant de fermer la porte et de partir dans sa chambre, la tête rempli de pensées et le sourire innocent aux lèvres. Ondine était de nouveau avec lui…

**OOOOO**

Rangeant des produits dans un rayon du supermarché, Sacha semblait être concentré dans ce qu'il faisait alors que la matinée touchait peu à peu à sa fin. Ce lundi semblait être comme les autres pour ses collègues mais pour lui, c'était un jour qui ne paraissait pas ordinaire. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait un peu mieux depuis sa révélation le laissant malgré lui se perdre dans ses songes. Depuis la veille il était officiellement en couple avec Ondine et il avait su que son beau-père avait définitivement quitté la maison laissant désormais Délia seule dans la grande demeure.

Il soupira doucement en pensant soudainement à elle, songeant qu'elle était encore sous le choc depuis qu'elle était au courant des penchants de son ex-compagnon. Il vida peu à peu le carton, mettant bien en place les produits sur les étagères avant soulever le paquet vide afin de le ranger avec les autres sur le transport de palettes. Au moment où il décida de tirer sur la manette du transport de palettes afin de le ramener à l'arrière du magasin il crut voir un visage familier au bout du rayon qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard.

« Maman ? » Murmura-t-il avant de la rejoindre.

Délia croisa le regard de son fils avant de sourire et de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les éloignaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ondine m'a dit que tu travaillais dans ce magasin, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

Curieux, Sacha lui demanda ce qu'elle avait dire d'important pour la faire déplacer jusqu'ici. Délia soupira doucement en lui déclarant qu'elle avait décidé de vendre la maison.

« Mais tu as trouvé un nouveau logement ? »

« J'ai trouvé un petit appartement près du centre-ville, il ne me reste plus qu'à signer des papiers.»

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle lui avoua qu'elle ne voulait plus rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, qu'elle avait besoin de s'installer ailleurs pour essayer de tourner la page par rapport à son ex-conjoint. Sacha acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement sa mère avant de voir au loin Richie et Jane l'observer. Lorsque ces derniers remarquèrent que leur collègue les avait vus, ils se cachèrent derrière un rayon, espérant que Sacha ne doutait pas qu'ils l'espionnaient.

« Passe cette semaine à la maison pour voir si tu ne peux pas prendre quelques affaires. »

« D'accord. »

Une nouvelle fois, Sacha remarqua son supérieur et sa collègue l'épier, le faisant froncer légèrement ses sourcils alors que la conversation sur le déménagement de Délia fut close.

« Bon, je vais profiter pour faire quelques courses, je te laisse travailler. »

Elle se mit sur les pointes des pieds, glissant sa main sur la nuque de son fils afin de l'obliger à se pencher avant déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue dans un petit geste maternel. Elle s'en alla dans un autre rayon d'un pas tranquille alors que Sacha regarda sa mère partir, songeur. Il se rappela de la présence de ses collègues à quelques mètres de là, cachés, faisant décider au jeune homme de leur parler. Il se dirigea vers eux qui faisait semblant de travailler, l'un un carnet de note dans les mains, l'une rangeant des produits cosmétiques. Arrivé jusqu'à eux, il se racla la gorge faisant tourner les regards non assurés de Richie et de Jane avant de tapoter doucement son pied sur le sol, les bras croisés.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous était en train de m'épier ? »

« Je t'avais dit Richie qu'il allait nous repérer. » Soupira Jane dans un petit sourire moqueur.

Sacha leva ses yeux en l'air, essayant de se convaincre que malgré l'âge de Jane, elle pouvait être une vraie enfante quand il s'agissait d'esquiver certains sujets.

« Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. »

Il les vit s'échanger un regard avant d'apercevoir Richie glisser sa main dans ses cheveux marron, comprenant qu'il semblait gêné.

« C'était ta mère ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, il souffla un « oui » avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de son supérieur.

« Elle m'avait demandé où te trouver, et je t'avoue que j'étais un peu curieux. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Admit Jane, « Tu nous en veux pas, hein ? »

« Non, je ne vous en veux pas. » Soupira Sacha dans un petit sourire.

« En tout cas, ce n'est ma mère qui se déplacerait jusqu'ici pour me parler… » Rigola doucement Richie, faisant comprendre à Sacha qu'il se moquait gentiment de lui.

Sacha soupira, ne voulant pas riposter alors qu'il vit Jane lui donner un coup sur la tête. Parfois il se demande vraiment si Richie était son supérieur…

« C'est qu'elle est dans une mauvaise passe. » Informa-t-il, glissant sa main sur son bras, un peu gêné.

Jane et Richie s'échangèrent un regard avant d'observer le jeune homme, espérant avoir plus d'explications. Mais le connaissant, ils surent que Sacha ne dirait rien de plus avant de le voir repartir afin de reprendre son activité, les laissant dans une réflexion profonde et inquiète.


End file.
